LA FUERZA DEL DESTINO
by WhiteDemon14
Summary: TERMINADO. Bella reencontrará su camino en aquel par de ojos verdes. Ser vampiro puede hacerte olvidar lo más importante en tu vida, un humano puede regresarle el sentido a ésta. "Él no me haría lo mismo". AU
1. Amor a Primera Vista ¿y Olfato?

_**Summary**_

¿Qué pasaría si en vez de Edward ser el vampiro fuera Bella? ¿Puede llegar a ser el destino tan fuerte como para que, sin importar las circunstancias y el cambio de historia, ellos se enamoren? El destino nos tiene preparados un plan del cual no podemos escapar.

Estábamos alistándonos para el instituto. Alice tenía preparada la ropa que usaría el día de hoy, después de tantas décadas de discutir, toda la familia optaba por dejarla hacer lo que quisiera. Si quería tomarnos a Rose y a mí como sus Barbies podía hacerlo. Realmente no importaba y si eso hacía feliz a mi hermana, entonces yo también lo era…a medias.

Nací en el año 1890, no recuerdo casi nada de mi vida humana, pero cuando Carlisle me encontró, yo tenía 18 años, y las venas cortadas. No sé que clase de vida haya llevado, o que clase de debilidad me regía como para no querer continuar, lo que sé es que de haber podido elegir, habría muerto. Amo a mi familia, yo realmente tengo un padre y una madre, tengo hermanos, pero llevo más de un siglo sola, viendo como cada uno encuentra a su feliz pareja mientras yo sigo…sola.

Decenas de hermosos hombres, humanos y vampiros, habían desfilado frente a mí. La soltera de los Cullen. Pero para desgracia de ellos, o tal vez para desgracia mía, ninguno ha llamado mi atención. Siempre es un poco de lo mismo.

Regresamos a Forks después de que los licántropos nos echaron. Hacía de eso casi 50 años. Creo que era tiempo de volver. Hoy sería nuestro primer día de clases en pequeño pueblo de Forks. Ya estábamos acostumbrados a esto. Caras hermosas, todo embelesados, pero a la vez demasiado intimidados. Alguno que otro valiente…y tonto…se acercaba sólo para darse cuenta de que además de hermosos, éramos aterradores.

Aunque ellos no l sabían, podían estar tranquilos, mi familia no bebía sangre humana, solamente nos alimentábamos de la sangre de animales. Mi favorito era el león, era veloz, era agresivo, era posesivo. Todos decían que era como yo. La intensa de la familia.

En mi familia habíamos 3 "superdotados" como si necesitáramos de otra razón para ser diferentes. Raros entre los raros. Aunque tenía su beneficio. Jasper tenía el don de manejar las emociones. Podía excitar a toda una habitación llena de gente aletargada y viceversa. Era conveniente.

Alice, mi pequeña Alice, podía ver el futuro, eso en verdad era conveniente, ella podía ver las cosas que aún no pasaban, por lo tanto nos mantenía alertas de que algún aquelarre viniera de visita, o si algún humano empezaba a sospechar, nosotros huíamos. Era un fastidio tener que vivir de aquí para allá.

La verdad es que para mí todo era un fastidio. ¿Las mujeres vampiro podemos sufrir la menopausia? Creo que la estoy sufriendo. Aunque me llegó unos años tarde.

Y yo podía proteger a mi familia de los dones de los demás. Cualquier don que se basara en la mente, mi mente era lo suficientemente fuerte para proteger, no sólo la mía, sino la de muchos más, todos decían que era conveniente, pero cuando los Volturis tratan de reclutarte como un guardaespaldas, es todo un lío decirles que no.

Terminé de vestirme. Alice siempre se excedía. Pantalones ajustados, una blusa escotada. Vaya. De verdad a veces no podía entenderla.

Normalmente viajábamos en el Jeep de Emmett, era donde todos entrábamos, y aunque era un monstruo de automóvil, era el que menos desentonaba. No sería conveniente llegar en un Aston ¿verdad?

-Vamos Bella hora de irnos- me dijo Rosalie imitando acertadamente a Alice, daba pequeños saltitos y se veía realmente graciosa. Alice todo el camino fue cruzada de brazos. Adoraba a mis hermanos.

Cuando llegamos al instituto fuimos víctimas de las miradas de siempre, todas embobadas, embelesadas, llenas de admiración.

Y entonces lo vi.

A unos 10 metros de nuestro auto, había un chico increíblemente guapo, de ojos imposiblemente verdes, cabellos despeinados, color bronce. Estaba parado al lado de un Volvo plata. Estaba solo y se encontraba leyendo. Desde aquí pude ver que leía "Romeo & Julieta".

Era la criatura más hermosa que mis ojos habían visto. De haber sabido que existía alguien tan exquisito como él, lo habría buscado hasta encontrarlo. ¿¿¿PERO QUÉ ESTÁS DICIENDO ISABELLA??? Es un humano. Contrólate.

Para mi desgracia, mi furtiva admiración por ese humano tuvo sus consecuencias.

-¡OH Bella! Sería genial que salieras con él, seguro que no le serás indiferente…- Alice empezó a hablar como un loro, como de costumbre, y yo decidí ignorar sus entusiasmos ridículos, como de costumbre. A eso se le sumaron las burlas de Emmett, la alegría de Rose, el escepticismo de Jasper, rayos Alice es una bocona.

Caminé hacia mi primera clase, que sería Biología. Aquí empezaba mi tortura. ¿Qué podría enseñarme alguien con una inteligencia como la de este señor? Nada. Más de un siglo estudiando diferentes carreras no le daba oportunidad contra mí.

Me presentó al salón, pude ver las miradas envidiosas de la mayoría de las chicas, y las lujuriosas de los chicos, y ahí, sólo, en una esquina estaba ese humano tan precioso. Era el único que no me miraba, pero se veía realmente nervioso. Parecía que era el único que tenía miedo. Buenos instintos.

El profesor me mando sentar en el único asiento libre. Era a su lado. Suspiré. Al menos podría conocerlo. Una cosa era su físico, pero descubriría que era otro humano adolescente con las hormonas alocadas y eso sería suficiente para que yo perdiera interés.

Cuando el chico escuchó que me sentaría a su lado, escuché como su corazón se aceleraba de una manera increíble. De verdad estaba asustado. Pobre. No lo incomodaría. Lo bueno era que habíamos cazado ayer, por lo tanto mis ojos hoy eran dorados, de haber sido negros le habría asustado más. Caminé hacia mi asiento, él estaba sentado justo al lado de la ventana, vi como se teñía de un rojo hermoso.

Estaba nervioso. Más sonrojado de lo que podría imaginar. Era tan perfecto. Tenía los puños apretados en la banca y no levantó su cabeza para mirarme, pero su corazón amenazaba con salir. Al momento de estar a 2 metros de mi asiento, una corriente de aire entró por la ventana, y ese segundo me bastó para volverme loca.

Ese segundo me bastó para darme cuenta de que mis 100 años de autocontrol se verían reducidos a nada gracias a este humano. Todo este tiempo no había probado ni una sola vez sangre humana, nunca supe de qué me perdía por qué no sabía de qué se trataba, el olor me gustaba pero era feliz alimentándome de animales. Pero la sangre de este chico iba a destruir lo que tanto tiempo me costó. Decepcionaría a mi familia.

A mi padre, a mi madre, mi madre sufriría enormemente. Mis hermanos me reprocharían el hecho de tener que marcharnos tan pronto. Pero yo sabía que difícilmente iba a poder resistirme. Ni siquiera me plantee la idea de resistirme, lo único que me detenía en este momento era planear mi estrategia, como la gran cazadora que era.

¿A quién matar primero? ¿A él o a los estudiantes? No tardaría más de 5 segundos en matarlos a todos, pero era el tiempo sufriente para que él gritara. Pero si lo mataba a él primero, su sangre se enfriaría mientras mataba a los demás. Bueno correría el riesgo de que él gritara.

Me dispuse a atacar. No había pasado no medio segundo desde que la corriente de aire ataco mi vida. Y en ese momento se atrevió a ver mis ojos. Un segundo necesito esa maldita corriente de entrar y así dictar su sentencia de muerte.

Otro segundo bastó para que sus ojos le salvaran la vida. Yo no lo iba a matar. Caminé el tramo que me restaba, me senté tratando de no respirar. No podía matarlo. No sé que me detenía, era un humano más, uno increíblemente hermoso, pero humano.

¿Cómo es posible que alguien a quien no conocía me hubiera detenido más que mi propia familia? Pero había algo en esa mirada que me dejo helada, bueno helada ya estaba, pero si un vampiro podía entrar en estado de shock, yo me encontraba en esa situación. Para mi desgracia el se volteó. Debió de ver la agresividad en mi rostro. Debí asustarlo. Eso era obvio, yo estaba preparándome para cazar, y si la gente dice que soy como el león, bueno…lo tenía claro.

Pero yo necesitaba de sus ojos, necesitaba que me viera, sus ojos eran mi sedante, sus ojos calmaban al monstruo que a gritos pedía su sangre. Sus ojos eran los que le salvaban la vida, y los que habían venido a salvar la mía.

Necesitaba que me viera, talvez si le hablaba voltearía a verme. Pero de verdad estaba asustado. Su corazón latía furiosamente. Sus mejillas parecían estar incendiándose, tanto que el rubor le llegaba al cuello. Pero necesitaba hablarle, aunque hablar implicaba respirar, respirar implicaba olerlo. Maldita sea.

Estaba sumida en mi duelo interno cuando escuche una voz increíblemente sexy, aterciopelada, tímida, dudosa, nerviosa, hermosa.

-Hola, me llamo Edward, Edward Cullen- ¿HA DICHO CULLEN? ¿QUÉ ES ESTO?

-¿Te apellidas Cullen? Vaya. Es el apellido de mi familia también. – ugh, olerlo era el infierno, mi garganta estaba en llamas.

-¿De dónde es tu familia?- piensa rápido Isabella.

-Bueno venimos de Alaska, pero el apellido es de mi padre, el tiene descendencia inglesa.

-Ah, eso lo explica todo, mis padres también son de allá. Dio un poco menos nervioso.

Aunque el rubor desaparecía poco a poco, cada que me miraba su corazón se aceleraba más, sus ojos se desorbitaban y el rubor regresaba. Que chico tan raro.

Pero ver sus ojos me mantenía calmada. El olor era demasiado pero sus ojos lo eran más. Estaba decidida a seguir con la plática pero una vocecilla de soprano interrumpió la clase.

-OH, profesor lamento la interrupción, soy la hermana de Isabella, y como somos nuevos nos necesitan en la dirección a todos, ¿podría permitir que saliera un momento?- al igual que conmigo, el profesor parecía un chico enamorado. Parpadeó varias veces tratando de aclarar esa visión que la vida le ofrecía, y asintió.

Me levanté rápidamente del asiento, cuando estaba por salir del salón, voltee a ver a Edward, me miraba con un gesto que no supe descifrar.

-¿Bella cómo te encuentras?

-Bueno no lo sé, ¿qué es lo que viste Al?

-Ibas a matarlo, a todos Bella, fue frustrante moverme a velocidad humana, pero de pronto la visión cambió a algo muy extraño. Se encuentran en un restaurante cenando. No lo entiendo Bella, después la visión de asesinarlo volvía y desaparecía. Necesitamos ver a Carlisle.

-No Alice, creo que puedo manejarlo por hoy, sólo será esta clase, cuando lleguemos a casa hablaré con él.

-Bella…está en todas tus clases, y en todas te sentarás con él. Lo siento.

Me sentaré con él en todas las clases. Más que un martirio para mi vida, esto me alegró de una manera extraña. Podría estar cerca.

-Está bien Alice, dame un poco de crédito. Prometo que todo estará bien.

-De acuerdo Bella, pero por favor, si notas que se empieza a salir de control, sólo vete ¿está bien?

-Muy bien- abracé a mi hermana y me dirigí de nuevo a mi clase. Cuando entré Edward miraba hacia la puerta, al verme se sonrojó de nuevo. Pero su rostro reflejó un sentimiento que no podía ser confundido con ningún otro. Felicidad.

-No me dijiste tu nombre.

-Soy Isabella, pero me gusta que me llamen Bella.

-Le haces honor a tu nombre- parecía que lo dijo sin pensarlo, como si lo hubiera pensado en voz alta, se dio cuenta de su error, pus cara de vergüenza y volvió al rojo.

-Gracias- le dije sonriendo, su pudiera sonrojarme seguramente también lo habría hecho. Estaba acostumbrada a los halagos, los humanos nos veían hermosos, era parte de nuestras armas para cazar. Pero viniendo de él, sonó como el más hermoso de los poemas.

-Bueno y ¿por qué se mudaron aquí?- preguntó lleno de curiosidad.

-Mi padre es doctor y le han ofrecido un puesto aquí, le atrajo la oferta y aquí estamos. ¿Tú has vivido aquí siempre?

-No, viví en Londres hasta los 6 años, después mi padre murió y mi madre nos trajo aquí pues tenía familiares. Entró a trabajar en un restaurante llamado "La Bella Italia"-al decir esto se sonrojó- y ahora es la dueña, cuando el dueño murió se lo heredó pues le tomó mucho cariño. Está en Port Angeles.

-Aunque no tienes el acento inglés, hay un pequeño rastro de él.

-¿En verdad? Nadie lo nota jamás- claro que no, para los oídos humanos debía de ser imperceptible, pero para los míos, ahí estaba, escondido.

-Supongo que soy muy observadora- me peguntaba por qué me veía de esa forma. Habían ocasiones que abría los ojos cuando yo sonreía, o cuando me le quedaba viendo fijamente su corazón latía fuertemente.

Me di cuenta de que la hora estaba por terminar, no había puesto nada de atención y Edward tampoco, eso no estaba bien, yo no podría hacer que bajara su rendimiento académico.

-¿Qué clase te toca después?- me preguntó lleno de curiosidad.

-Algebra- le dije como quien no quiere la cosa. La única clase que disfrutaba era literatura.

Su cara pasó de la curiosidad a la satisfacción total.

-También es la mía- me dijo lleno de alegría, podría jurar que mi corazón estaba bailando, era imposible, peor era lo que sentía.

-Pues guíeme señor Cullen.

-De acuerdo señorita Cullen.- nos reímos pero en el fondo de mi corazón, la idea de ser señor y señora Cullen hacía que mi cuerpo temblara. Esto no estaba bien.

Nos dirigíamos a clase cuando una niña demasiado entusiasta llegó a abrazarlo. Tal vez hoy si moriría un humano.

-Hola Edward. ¿No me presentarás a tu nueva amiga?

-Jessica, Bella, Bella Jessica, ¿ya?- dijo un poco harto. Eso me gustó.

La saludé con una sonrisa, donde procuré enseñar mis dientes, la niña tembló y decidió irse. La asusté. Bien.

-¿Tu novia?

-No, ella ha estado encaprichada conmigo desde que llegué aquí. Podría ser mi amiga, pero me molesta tanta insistencia. No me gusta ser grosero, pero no lo puedo evitar. Supongo que tú entiendes cuando de acosar se trata. Debes de tener miles de admiradores.

-La verdad es que no me fijo mucho en eso. No me interesan- vi la decepción en su rostro. El plural al decir "interesan" debió pensar que también aplicaba a él. Mejor así, no le haría bien enamorarse de mí. ¿Pero qué digo? Jamás se enamoraría de una criatura despreciable como yo.

El olor cada vez se hacía más soportable, bueno en realidad no, pero sus ojos cada vez me hipnotizaban más. Su voz. Él llegó a cambiar mi vida, de eso ya estaba segura, pero ¿cuánto? ¿Cambiaría yo la suya? ¿De qué manera?

Me hice las preguntas mientras dos esmeraldas me miraban. Estaba perdida.

Bno, para las que me leian en el blog, lo siento, empezare a publikar aki tmb, espero que me encuentren jajajaja les mando muxos besos!!

"Las alas que me llevan a volar no se encuentran en mi espalda, se encuentran en mis manos cuando escribo."


	2. El Ángel

Otro día en el instituto. Más niñas vacías. Otro día con las insinuaciones de Jessica, la quiero y es mi amiga pero por esa misma razón era un fastidio tener que rechazarla. Muchas de las niñas del colegio estaban obsesionadas conmigo. No es que fuera lo más atractivo del mundo, pero el hecho de que las ignorara hacía que me desearan más. ¿Quién entiende a las mujeres? Y no es que las ignorase porque fueran feas, o porque no me gustaran las mujeres. Pero ninguna había llegado a mover mi vida, ninguna impresión fuera de lo normal. Todas eran un poco de lo mismo, vacías, y las que no lo eran, como mi amiga Ángela, se ganaban mi amor de una manera fraternal.

Estaba seguro de que muchas, y muchos, dudaban acerca de mis preferencias sexuales. Yo las tenía muy claras. Me gustaban las mujeres, pero no cualquier mujer.

Hoy la escuela estaba emocionada por la integración de una familia al instituto. Todos hermanos adoptados de un joven doctor y su joven esposa. Eran 2 hombres y 3 mujeres, al parecer entre ellos tenían una relación que iba más allá de lo fraternal. Esto despertó la morbosidad del alumnado. Se emocionaban con muy poco. Lo único que llamaba mi atención era su apellido. Era el mismo que el mío. Aquí en Estados Unidos, el apellido Cullen no era muy común.

Estacioné mi auto. Llegué algo temprano por lo que tenía un poco de tiempo. Tendríamos un examen en literatura acerca de Romeo & Julieta, y aunque lo había leído varias veces, nunca estaba de más darle la última revisada.

Vi a varios alumnos alrededor de lo que parecía un Jeep gigante. Imaginé que serían los nuevos. Pero como no me interesaba este nuevo hecho no puse atención y me dirigí a mi primera clase.

El maestro no había llegado por lo que tuve tiempo de hundirme en mis pensamientos. Biología era una de las materias que más me gustaba, dado que quería ser médico. Me había planteado ser músico, pues tenía un talento para el piano, pero veía eso más como un hobby que como una profesión, y sabía que fuera cual fuere mi decisión, mi madre me apoyaría.

Estaba pensando en una nueva melodía cuando los murmullos cesaron repentinamente, señal de que el profesor había llegado. Levante la mirada y vi algo que me dejo helado. Era un ángel.

Parada al lado del profesor, estaba la mujer más hermosa que había visto en mi vida. Rápidamente baje la mirada, antes de que ella notara que la veía. Todos en el salón, tanto hombres y mujeres estaban embobados con ella. Yo no quería ser parte del montón, por eso decidí bajar la mirada. Pero mi tentación de volver a verla era inmensa.

El maestro le asignó el único lugar disponible en clase. Dado que yo era el amargado del salón, yo me sentaba solo. A pesar de que varias chicas trataron de sentarse conmigo en su momento, mi silencio las aburría y se rendían. La recompensa a tantos rechazos era que hoy ELLA se sentaría a mi lado. Caminó hacia mí y no pude evitar verla.

Mala idea. Cuando la miré, me veía con odio, que digo odio, parecía que quería matarme. ¿Qué le había hecho yo? Absolutamente nada. Seguramente ella era tan amargada como yo y por eso tenía esa mirada de… ¿asesina? La más hermosa de las asesinas. Dejaría que me matara con tal de estar cerca de ella. Bajé rápidamente la mirada. No es que me hubiera asustado, pero su belleza era tal que me sentía colapsar, y no era bueno mirarla. Se sentó a mi lado, de reojo pude ver que su expresión había cambiado un poco. Parecía angustiada. Frustrada. Fascinante.

¿Cómo sería su voz? Quería saber cosas de ella, quería conocerla. Había esperado por esto. Alguien que llegara y que de primera impresión me flechara. Como amor a primera vista. Esto era lo que había buscado. Y lo había encontrado. Bien, lo obtendría.

-Hola, me llamo Edward, Edward Cullen- le dije nervioso. No quería sonar como el típico niño tonto que trata de coquetear, pero tampoco quería sonar como un idiota que tartamudea frente a una chica.

-¿Te apellidas Cullen? Vaya. Es el apellido de mi familia también. – no lo podía creer, su voz era como el repique de las campanas, era dulce, sexy, suave, tenía una voz demasiado hermosa, tanto como su rostro, tanto como su figura. No debía pensar en eso. Sentí como mis mejillas se sonrojaban. Mis mejillas jamás habían sido un problema, dado que rara vez algo me ponía nervioso. Mucho menos una chica. Hoy mis mejillas cambiarían de nombre para ser mis nuevas traicioneras. Traté de sonar normal, aunque mi corazón estaba más que acelerado. Gracias al cielo ella no podría oír mi corazón.

-De dónde es tu familia?- le pregunté, dadas las circunstancias, desde antes de conocerla ya tenía la curiosidad, así que esta pregunta más que por hacerle la platica era por saciar mi curiosidad. Me sorprendía como a veces su expresión se suavizaba, y a veces regresaba la hostilidad a sus ojos. Seguramente estaba acostumbrada a que la acosaran y me tomaba como otro tonto que trataba de seducirla. Soy un idiota.

-Bueno venimos de Alaska, pero el apellido es de mi padre, el tiene descendencia inglesa.

-Ah, eso lo explica todo, mis padres también son de allá.- le contesté ahora con mi curiosidad un poco satisfecha.

El silencio llegó, ya no tenía nada que decir. Trataba de calmarme pero cada que veía sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos… ¿dorados? era un extraño color, pero cada que veía sus ojos me dejaba perplejo, perdía la noción de todo. Mi corazón estaba a punto de salirse de mi cuerpo. Estaba hecho un lío.

De pronto llegó una pequeña, era muy hermosa aunque no tanto como… ¡Espera! No se su nombre, no le pregunté su nombre. ¿Se puede ser más imbécil que yo? No lo creo.

La pequeña, quien dijo ser su hermana, le pidió permiso al profesor de dejar salir al ángel que se sentaba junto a mí. Se la iba a llevar y yo ni siquiera sabía su nombre. Me sentía totalmente molesto conmigo mismo. Mi falta de experiencia con las demás chicas me estaba cobrando, y muy caro.

El ángel se levantó, se encaminó a la puerta y justo cuando iba a salir volteó en mi dirección, yo seguía enojado conmigo mismo, pero al ver que volteaba hacia mí, me sentí perdido. ¿Por qué me volteó a ver?

El tiempo se me hizo larguísimo, creo que no pasaron más de 30 segundos, pero para mí fue una eternidad. Miraba hacia la puerta ansioso de que regresara. Y regresó. Lo primero que hizo al entrar fue verme. Yo estaba más feliz de lo que había estado nunca antes. No podía concebir que alguien tan hermoso como ella pudiera poner su atención en mí. Regresó a su asiento, y antes de que otra cosa pasara, averigüé su nombre.

-No me dijiste tu nombre.- rayos eso sonó un tanto agresivo, pero al parecer ella no lo notó. Había una leve sonrisa en su rostro, pero esta no le llegaba a sus ojos.

-Soy Isabella, pero me gusta que me llamen Bella.- ¿Qué otro nombre si no ése? Ela era bellísima, era necesario que tuviera un nombre así.

-Le haces honor a tu nombre- dije sin pensar. ¿Qué demonios me ocurría? ¿Cómo llegas de la nada y le dices a alguien eso? Seguro que iba a pensar que era un imbécil, ¿cuántos no le decían a diario que era bella? Yo sería uno más del montón. Odiaba ser parte del montón. Odiaba este rubor que inundaba no sólo mis mejillas, sino todo mi cuerpo.

-Gracias. Me contesto sonriendo. En su sonrisa había más que agradecimiento, había comprensión. Claro, ella comprendía que era hermosa.

Necesitaba seguir hablando con ella. Me di cuenta de que la clase estaba ya desarrollándose, pero preferí mil veces hablar con ella y poner atención. Quería seguir escuchando su voz, que dirigiera su mirada hacia la mía. Quería que me pusiera atención. La quería a ella.

-Bueno, y ¿por qué se mudaron aquí?- le pregunté. Quería saberlo todo, desde su color favorito hasta lo que más la hacía feliz, lo que más podía deprimirla. Quería saber todo de ella.

-Mi padre es doctor y le han ofrecido un puesto aquí, le atrajo la oferta y aquí estamos. ¿Tú has vivido aquí siempre?- me preguntó también curiosa. Me gustó que estuviera tan adentrada a la plática como yo. Normalmente las niñas bonitas despegaban del suelo y jamás volvían a tocar tierra. Eso era lo que más me molestaba de ellas y eso era lo que hacía que nunca me interesaran. Bella estaba llena de humildad, la bondad se reflejaba en su rostro y eso sólo la hacía más hermosa.

-No, viví en Londres hasta los 6 años, después mi padre murió y mi madre nos trajo aquí pues tenía familiares. Entró a trabajar en un restaurante llamado "La Bella Italia"-Bella, como tu nombre, que hermoso suena- y ahora es la dueña, cuando el dueño murió se lo heredó pues le tomó mucho cariño. Está en Port Angeles.

-Aunque no tienes el acento inglés, hay un pequeño rastro de él.- nunca nadie notaba eso en mí. Parece ser que es un poco observadora.

-¿En verdad? Nadie lo nota jamás.

-Supongo que soy muy observadora- dijo y me sonrió. Quede en estado de shock. ¿Cómo podía existir semejante belleza? Su sonrisa era aún más hermosa de lo que me imagine. Ya había sonreído antes, pero se le notaba algo tensa, y apenas si arqueaba los labios, muy ligeramente. Pero esta sonrisa era genuina, y era como mirar al sol de frente. Tenía la necesidad de parpadear. Notó mi reacción y se puso seria. Sus ojos destilaban miel. Yo estaba completamente perdido. Mi corazón parecía estar bailando la batucada.

La campana estaba por sonar. La hora había terminado. No quería separarme de ella. Por favor que esté en mi próxima clase, por favor.

-¿Qué clase te toca después? – le pregunté con sincera curiosidad. Por favor que sea álgebra. Álgebra. Álgebra.

-Álgebra- me dijo no muy feliz. Bien. Podré estar con ella. Yo haría que fuera feliz, si no entendía algo yo le explicaría, si se aburría la divertiría.

-También es la mía- le dije muy emocionado. Talvez demasiado emocionado. Seguro parecía un idiota.

-Pues guíeme señor Cullen.

-De acuerdo señorita Cullen.- sé que era un chiste, sé que sólo bromeábamos, sé que para ella fue una tontería, jugar con nuestros apellidos, pero mi cuerpo se estremeció al escuchar esa frase. Señor y señora Cullen. Pareja. Besarla. Tocarla. ¡¡¡BASTA EDWARD!!!

Íbamos caminando cuando vi a Jessica venir hacia mí. En su cara estaba una amistosa sonrisa, peor yo la conocía desde que éramos niños, sabía cuando algo la molestaba. Debajo de su sonrisa habían celos. Me abrazó efusivamente como hacía de costumbre.

-Hola Edward. ¿No me presentarás a tu nueva amiga?

-Jessica, Bella, Bella Jessica, ¿ya?- le dije harto de que se me encimara. Era vergonzoso.

Bella la miraba con un extraño brillo en sus ojos, se parecía a la manera en la que me había visto antes de que charláramos. La asesina estaba de vuelta. Aunque lo disimulaba con otra sonrisa, pero era una sonrisa diferente a las que me había dedicado a mí. Esta daba miedo. ¿Acaso sería bipolar? Talvez. Seguro era mi media naranja.

No fui el único que vio la amenaza en el rostro de Bella, Jessica también lo vio, así que optó por dar media vuelta. En cuanto se fue vi que el rostro de Bella regresaba a la dulzura de antes.

-¿Tu novia? Preguntó en tono burlón. ¡No! no quería que pensara que era mi novia, y mucho menos que en caso de serlo yo la trataría así. Yo no era grosero con las damas. Menos en caso de que hubiera sido mi novia. No quería que pensara que era un patán.

-No, ella ha estado encaprichada conmigo desde que llegué aquí. Podría ser mi amiga, pero me molesta tanta insistencia. No me gusta ser grosero, pero no lo puedo evitar. Supongo que tú entiendes cuando de acosar se trata. Debes de tener miles de admiradores.- era la verdad, siendo alguien tan hermoso como ella seguro que había toda clase de acosadores que la hostigaban a morir. Me pregunto si estoy en esa lista.

-La verdad es que no me fijo mucho en eso. No me interesan- por supuesto que no. que seas un idiota Edward Cullen eso no significa que ella tenga que fijarse en ti. Pero aunque nunca se fijara en mí, yo me quedaría cerca, para ser su amigo, para ayudarla en tareas, para que ella me ayudara a mí, para lo que fuera, la ayudaría o sólo para mirarla, pero me quedaría cerca.

De pronto noté que su rostro cambiaba, seguía sendo dulce pero había disculpa en él. No quise profundizar en eso, no quería compasión. Así que seguí caminando. Cuando llegamos a álgebra, recordé que en esta clase habían 2 lugares libres. Tal vez en esta clase se sentaría con otra persona. ¿Y si se sentaba con alguien que le gustaba? Talvez ya la había hartado con mi plática. Pero no importaba, haría mi intento. En el lugar que estaba vacío aparte del que estaba al lado del mío, estaba sentada la pequeña niña que había ido por ella a biología. Realmente no era tan pequeña, tendría más o menos la misma edad que Bella, pero su estatura era tan baja que le daba un aspecto infantil.

La miraba entre expectante y feliz. Bella le guiñó el ojo y la pequeña pareció relajarse.

Entonces Bella se sentaría a mi lado. De nuevo. Perfecto.

La clase comenzó pero esta vez si puso atención. Volteaba a verme de reojo y sonreía levemente. Talvez no le era tan indiferente. Seguramente no le gustaba tanto como ella a mí, pero por algo se empezaba. No quise interrumpirla, por la manera en que dijo que le tocaba álgebra pude darme cuenta de que no le gustaba la clase, debía de costarle trabajo así que dejé que se concentrara. Después me ofrecería a explicarle.

El profesor nos dejó un ejercicio. Su hermana se levantó de la silla y se dirigió hacia nosotros.

-Hola, soy Alice- dijo demasiado entusiasmada, me hizo reír tanta felicidad y la saludé.

-Soy Edward, es un placer.

-El placer es mío. Bella, no quiero molestarte, pero dado que odio álgebra y tú eres un maldito cerebrito en esta materia, ¿podrías ayudarme? Aunque sea en casa, el ejercicio no es para hoy, tú siempre le entiendes y yo bueno, yo no entiendo nada. No nací para esto. Por favor por favor di que sí.

Eso me sorprendió, pensé que odiaba la materia porque no entendía, pero al parecer era demasiado lista. Talvez entendía tanto que ya la aburría. Bella miró a Alice entre extrañada y divertida.

-Está bien Alice, pero me debes esta, en realidad me debes muchas- Bella rió mientras su pequeña hermana le sacaba la lengua y regresaba a su lugar. Entonces, si era tan inteligente, podríamos platicar un poco más ¿cierto?

-¿Entonces eres una cerebrito?- Pegunté burlonamente. Se me quedó mirando por más tiempo del necesario y volvió a sonreír.

-eso dicen, si quieres también puedo darte clases particulares a ti.

-Sí, claro, no las necesito pero buen intento chica lista.

Seguimos riendo un rato más. Bromeábamos de cualquier cosa, era increíble la química que había entre nosotros. Yo trataba de ocultar mis nervios y ella se veía de lo más tranquila. Mientras charlábamos, pude darme cuenta de muchas cosas en su rostro. Era extremadamente pálida, peor era algo entendible dado que había vivido en Alaska toda su vida. Tenía unas ojeras muy marcadas, me preocupé por su salud. Talvez no dormía bien.

-¿Tienes problemas de sueño?

Pareció que dije otro chiste pues esta vez rió con ganas.

-En realidad dormir nunca ha sido un problema para mí, ¿por qué la pregunta? – dijo todavía riendo. No entendía, ¿acaso había algo chistoso en mí? Dudo que fuera eso, más que reírse de mí parecía reírse de algún chiste privado.

-Pues las manchas debajo de tus ojos dicen otra cosa, parece que no has dormido en siglos.

Su reacción fue completamente opuesta. Ahora se quedó un poco pasmada, luego sonrió pero ya no era la misma sonrisa de antes.

-Es de familia supongo.

Mire a su hermana. Pero eran adoptados ¿cierto?

-Tenía entendido que eran todos adoptados.

-Bueno sí. Emmett, Alice y yo somos hermanos biológicos, pero nos adoptó Carlisle, Rose y Jasper son mellizos, y también los adoptó.

-OH, vaya ahora entiendo.

-Supongo que otro factor es la falta de sol. Todos en mi familia, tanto mis padres adoptivos como mis hermanos adoptivos tenemos las mismas ojeras.

-Sólo te he visto a ti y a Alice. Me preguntaba cómo serían. Seguramente ella era la más hermosa. La clase llegó a su fin.

Era hora del almuerzo, me gustaría desayunar con ella, pero seguramente desayunaría con sus hermanos, además no quería molestarla. Necesitaba su espacio.

-Bueno supongo que te veré luego- dije muy a mi pesar, traté de esconder mi desilusión pero no estaba seguro de haberlo logrado.

Me miró de una manera extraña y se despidió con la mano. Y así la vi salir del salón. Ella era demasiado para mí. Nunca estaría a su nivel. Ella no estaba a mi alcance. Verla salir del salón me estaba partiendo el corazón. Me pregunto ¿cuánto dolerá verla salir de mi vida?

Aah si stoy aprendiendo a usar esto!! Spero les guste!!


	3. Decisiones

Compartí con él las siguientes clases, tal y como predijo Alice. ¿Acaso ella se equivocaba alguna vez? Me di cuenta que era completamente perfecto, tenía además de los ojos más hermosos, la mirada más profunda, él tenía la sonrisa mas arrebatadora que había visto en toda mi existencia, y he de decir que mi existencia no era tan corta. Me hacía sentirme desorientada.

Nunca en mi vida vampírica me había sentido intimidada por alguien que no fuera mi padre. Pero él me desconcertaba. Su mirada, su valentía al estar conmigo. Me sentía deslumbrada. Impresionada. Me encantaba.

Torcía los labios de tal manera que me invitaba a besarle. Las horas pasaron rápidas y divertidas. Alice actuó de manera extraña en álgebra, pidiéndome clases particulares pues "ella era un completo desastre en esa materia". Sí claro. Me lo contaría cuando estuviéramos en casa, aunque pude adivinar que era algo relacionado con Edward.

Íbamos camino al aparcamiento. Mis hermanos ya me esperaban en el Jeep, Emmett parecía entre molesto y divertido, claro, celos de hermano pero diversión al saber que la rara de Bella sentía atracción por un humano. Muy típico de mí. Bueno nunca me había sentido atraída por nadie pero era típico de mí hacer las cosas más extrañas. Ser la diferencia.

Me miró expectante, no sabía como despedirse, podía verlo en sus ojos pero trataba de tomar valor para decir algo. No quería que se mortificara más de la cuenta, pero yo quería saber lo que él deseaba decirme.

-Bueno supongo que nos vemos mañana- dijo como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Claro- le dije en tono amistoso, quería demostrarle que en realidad me alegraba volver a verlo mañana. Me despedí con un movimiento de mano, me habría gustado tocarlo, un beso en la mejilla tal vez, o aunque sea estrechar su mano, pero mi frialdad lo asustaría, mi temperatura no era normal.

Me di la vuelta y sentí como me miraba la espalda. Busqué su reflejo rápidamente en los ojos de alguien que estuviera frente a mí, y ahí estaba, viéndome, sonriendo, tenía una cara… ¿esperanzada? Sí. Eso era. Esperanza, en su rostro se reflejaba esperanza.

No quería saber cuál era entonces mi rostro. Si el tenía esperanza, yo debía de sentir horror, no podía llegar a nada con él, nunca, a pesar de que el olor de su sangre perdió efecto en mí poco a poco, yo seguía siendo peligrosa, para cualquier humano.

Y enamorarme de él sería un error garrafal. Y por la manera en la que me sentí con él, supe que no me costaría ningún trabajo. Enamorarme de él sería tan fácil como cazar. Como acechar. Me subí al Jeep, Alice estaba muy feliz. Rose parecía feliz también, divertida ante la reacción de su gran marido.

Jasper lo reprobaba completamente de eso estaba segura pues lo conocía y sé cuáles eran sus ideas. Pero el ver a Alice tan feliz seguro era razón suficiente para que él no protestara. Ahora sólo faltaba Esme y Carlisle.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Emmett- ¿de qué va todo esto Bella?

-No es algo que precisamente esté en mis manos, lo sabes, así que no esperes una explicación detallada de cómo funciona la atracción en mí, y mucho menos esperes que te rinda cuentas de lo que hago.- no estaba enfadada, la verdad es que me divertía mucho que alguien tan enorme como él tuviera actitudes de alguien tan bebé.

Pero debía dejarle claro que él no era mi padre. Además yo era mayor de edad…bueno, llevaba más de 100 años siendo mayor de edad. Eso contaba ¿no?

-Cálmate Bella - me pidió Rose - Emmett sólo se preocupa por ti, como todos.

-Lo sé. Gracias Emmett pero no sé que contestar. No tengo una respuesta a tus preguntas. No sé de qué va todo esto. No sé por qué me atrae. No sé por qué me siento bien cuando estoy con él. Su sangre me atrae de manera muy intensa, pero no sé por qué su sola presencia mitigó esa sensación de sed. No sé por qué sólo tengo sed de él.- dije estas líneas atropelladamente, son cosas que eran ciertas y que no entendía. Parecía más que me lo decía a mí misma.

Mis hermanos se quedaron callados, evidentemente no se lo esperaban, tal vez sólo Alice, que se veía más que feliz.

-Bella y yo bajamos aquí, necesitamos hablar de unas cosas- dijo muy emocionada. ¿Qué podría ser? Estaba aterrada.- tú también Rosalie.

Rosalie la miró confundida, pero aún así bajó del auto. Los chicos se fueron un tanto despistados y molestos de que los excluyeran de la pequeña charla, pero definitivamente no se enfrentarían a Alice. Ese pequeño demonio era terrorífico.

Vimos al Jeep alejarse mientras nosotras corríamos en la dirección opuesta. Cuando Alice estuvo segura de que no seríamos escuchadas, se detuvo en seco y me volteó a ver con una extraña sonrisa en sus labios, la felicidad que había en sus ojos era diferente, era inmensa pero no era el entusiasmo de siempre.

Hoy parecía orgullosa, o feliz como cuando un hijo lleva sus primeras calificaciones a su madre. Era una extraña felicidad. No era la felicidad que fácilmente nos exasperaba a todos, pero me incomodaba mucho más. No entendía nada.

-Bien. Bueno, yo creí que era diferente. No entendía la visión del restaurante, pero conforme pasó el día se fue clarificando, y bueno, ahora es clara. Y hay mas visiones. Bella, no aún, no tan rápido, pero, te enamorarás de él, él será parte de tu vida, y tú de la suya, se enamorarán Bella, estarán juntos. Lo veo en demasiados lugares y no sólo cerca de ti, sino de nosotros también. Estarán juntos Bella.

Yo no sabía qué decir. Me juré a mí misma que no dejaría que esto llegara lejos, al fin y al cabo era simple atracción. Así como su sangre al principio me atrajo y al final logré calmarlo, la atracción física se vería reducida a nada en cuestión de poco tiempo.

Eso era lo que yo quería que pasara. Pero lo que me decía Alice era una cosa completamente distinta. ¿Enamorados? No sabía como sentirme, pero muy en el fondo sentía como mi corazón se cubría de un calor. Era algo imposible pero eso sentía. Él sería el calor de mi corazón. Cuando pensé que estaba perdida no era exageración. De verdad lo estaba y no tenía ni idea de cómo salir de ésta.

¿Cómo se evita enamorarse de alguien que sabes se enamorará de ti? ¿Cómo evitas enamorarte de alguien cuando eso te hará feliz? ¿Y si él también era feliz a mi lado? ¡¿¡PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS PENSABA!?!

¿Cómo iba a ser alguien feliz de enamorarse de su depredador? nunca verías al pez enamorado de un águila. Él era el pez y yo, yo sería la feliz águila. Sí. Feliz.

-No sé por qué las visiones cambian tan constantemente Bella, sé que te cuesta trabajo, pero en todos los cambios los veo juntos, sólo que de maneras diferentes. En ninguno te veo lejos de él. En ninguno te veo lastimándolo. No tienes de qué preocuparte hermanita, lo único que en todas mis visiones está clarísimo es q él es feliz a tu lado, y tú al lado suyo. No te niegues a la felicidad Bella, ya te la mereces.

-Alice tiene razón, debo decir que no es lo que quería para ti, un humano no es lo que más desearía que entrara a tu vida, pero si eso t llenará Bella, si eso va a darle la luz a tu vida que tanto le hacía falta, entonces adelante. Tu felicidad será la nuestra, sin importar lo molesto que llegue a ser Emmett. Prometo calmarlo.

-No sé qué decirles, esto es demasiado difícil es muy complicado. Lo supe hoy, supe que sería demasiado fácil enamorarme de él, pero definitivamente eso no estará bien, mi existencia es eterna, la de él se reduce a nada. ¿Qué pasará cuando su tiempo se acabe? ¿Qué pasará el día que tenga semanas sin cazar y pierda el control? ¿Qué pasara cuando quiera besarlo, tocarle, y mi fuerza lo destruya? ¿Qué pasará cuando se entere que no soy un humano sino un ser mitológico, uno de los más aterradores, un ser monstruoso que estúpidamente se ha enamorado de él? Los depredadores no se enamoran de sus presas. Los leones no se enamoran de las ovejas.

-OH Bella, siento tanto que esto sea tan difícil para ti. Pero debes seguir a tu corazón.

-Trataré, pero no les prometo nada.

Corrimos hacia la casa, allí ya nos esperaban todos, menos Carlisle que se encontraba en su consultorio. Los chicos habían sido muy considerados en no decirle nada a Esme, pero como toda buena madre, sabía que algo pasaba.

-Bien, ¿pueden decirme que es lo que pasa?

La llevé de la mano hacia la sala. No es que necesitáramos sentarnos, en realidad podríamos estar estáticos de pie por semanas y no sentiríamos nada, pero era costumbre.

-Verás mamá- le dije tomándola de la mano- hoy conocí a un chico, y bueno, creo que me ha gustado demasiado. Me ha gustado muchísimo y bueno, creo que no le soy indiferente.- el rostro de Esme se iluminaba con cada palabra que le decía. Esto sólo lo hacía peor. Enamorarme de él no sólo me haría feliz a mí, no sólo a él, también a mi familia. Qué desastre.- Alice ha tenido una visión. Parece que vamos a estar juntos Esme. No sé bien de qué trata todo esto, pero creo que nos enamoraremos.

Esme se limitó a abrazarme. Sabía que esto la haría feliz. Pero la parte difícil no había llegado.

-Él es humano Esme. Me enamoraré de un humano.

-Bella él podría ser un perro, pero nada me hará más feliz que saberte feliz a ti, si de un humano te enamorarás que así sea entonces. Te amo hija y tu felicidad era algo que me mortificaba.

¿Un perro? ¿En que clase de enfermo mundo me enamoraría de un perro? Nunca sentiría atracción por un animal. ¿Qué clase de observación era esa? Esme exageraba a veces, pero entendí la metáfora, ella será feliz aunque Edward sea humano.

Ahora sólo quedaba mi padre. Esperé a que llegara a casa. Durante todo el día estuve soportando las burlas de Emmett. Ahora que Rosalie había hablado con él, se había tranquilizado, además él también se sentía feliz de que hubiera llegado alguien a mi vida.

Escuché el auto de mi padre desde que venía por la carretera. Me puse nerviosa. Él siempre ha sido muy afectivo conmigo, me transformó primero que a todos. Era su primera familia. Él siempre me apoyaba. Pero esto era un poco diferente. Cuando hubo saludado a toda la familia me acerqué a él y le pedí charlar en su despacho. Aceptó un tanto confundido pero me siguió.

-Bien papá, primero que nada quiero que sepas que a veces no tenemos elección. Tú sabes eso. Te amo, los amo a todos y por nada del mundo pretendo hacer las cosas mal. Pero no sé si tengo otra alternativa- iba a interrumpirme pero lo detuve- papá hoy conocí a alguien, y Alice tuvo una visión en la que nos ve enamorados. Es un humano. Tiene nuestro apellido.

Se quedó muy serio. Era obvio que lo había impactado. Decidí decirlo con menos detalles que a Esme puesto que necesitaba saber qué pensaba él inmediatamente. No estoy muy segura del por qué dije lo del apellido, pero lo tomé como un punto a favor de Edward.

-Bella, eres mi primera hija, fuiste mi primera compañía. Nunca cuestionaste mis decisiones, o mis acciones. Tú sabías que t naturaleza era la de matar humanos. Beber de su sangre. Pero escuchaste que yo decía que no y eso era suficiente para que tú tampoco lo hicieras, sin preguntar. ¿Cómo iba yo a atreverme a cuestionar las tuyas? ¿Cómo cuestionar una decisión tuya que te hará feliz? Soy tu padre y lo único que deseo es tu felicidad.

De ser capaz de llorar seguro lo habría hecho ahí. Abracé al ser más admirable que había conocido. Al que más respetaba. Al que, como él había dicho, fue mi primera familia, al menos la que podía recordar. Abracé a mi padre.

Necesitaba salir a correr. Necesitaba pensar tantas cosas. Necesitaba aclarar mis pensamientos. Pasé lo que me restó de la tarde corriendo y toda la noche cazando. Quería estar preparada para él, además de que quería unos ojos dulces. Mis ojos dorados eran mucho más hermosos que los negros, por no decir menos amedrentadores.

Llegó la hora de volver al instituto. Volvería a verlo y ante eso podía jurar que en mi estomago algo se movía.

Llegamos pero él aun no llegaba. Empecé a hacer tiempo para verlo llegar. Vi como iba entrando al estacionamiento minutos después de mí. Mis hermanos ya se habían adelantado pues sabían que detestaba testigos. Además si se quedaban podrían intimidarlo. Aunque pensándolo bien Edward no parecía el tipo de chico que pudiera ser intimidado fácilmente.

Él aún no me había visto. Pero parecía buscar a alguien. ¿Sería a mí? Esperé que sí. De pronto su mirada se encontró con la mía. Sonrió de esa manera que tanto había extrañado, tan sensual y se bajó del auto. Caminó en mi dirección mientras un suave rubor le cubría las mejillas. Era tan hermoso. Yo automáticamente también sonreí.

-Buenos días Bella.

-Buenos días Edward, ¿cómo amaneciste?

-Bien. Muchas gracias, mejor que nunca, al parecer tú también has dormido mejor, tus ojeras disminuyeron un poco. Hoy te ves un tanto diferente.- cuando dijo que mejor que nunca de verdad se le veía animado. Su felicidad sólo podía hacerme sonreír en respuesta.

-Me alegro, si mis ojeras desaparecieron tal vez debería anunciar algún tipo de crema anteojeras en televisión- le dije como broma, él se limitó a sonreír y negó con la cabeza como deshaciéndose de algún pensamiento que le quitaba la concentración.

-¿Vamos a clase entonces? Creo que es tarde chica lista.

-Me pregunto ¿por qué me llamas así? He de admitir que lo soy, pero aún no te lo he demostrado.

-¿Entonces a demás de lista eres modesta?- la verdad es que normalmente sí era modesta. Nunca vi en mí nada del otro mundo, al menos no entre los vampiros. Pero con él me sentía tan nerviosa que el sarcasmo y el presumir tonterías eran como mi escudo.

-Vayamos a clase antes de que te de un ataque de envidia.

Rió y se puso a mi lado. Estaba demasiado cerca de mí, no nos tocábamos, pero un milímetro habría bastado para tocarlo. Podía sentir su calidez. Era como caminar al lado del sol. Bueno en realidad eso era.

Entramos al salón. Al parecer las chicas me detestaban pues había logrado atrapar al inalcanzable y extraño Edward Cullen, y al parecer los chicos sentían tanta envidia por que Edward hubiera atrapado tan rápido a la única soltera de la familia.

Esto era gracioso hasta cierto punto. Me molestaba un poco que tantas humanas quisieran estar a su lado, después de todo ellas eran de su condición, tenían muchas más posibilidades que yo. Gracioso hasta cierto punto. De pronto me sentí un poco enojada, mi humor bajó conforme mis pensamientos gritaban lo mismo. Yo era un monstruo. Gracioso hasta cierto punto.

Al parecer Edward no se dio cuenta de mi cambio de humor. Él miraba a los chicos con cierto aire de suficiencia. ¿Quién era el modesto? Una sonrisita se dibujó en sus labios.

-¿Se puede saber qué es tan gracioso?- lo tomé con la guardia baja. Dudó un poco para después sonrojarse. Negó con la cabeza.- OH vamos, puedes confiar en mí, si es algo que te hace sonreír no veo por qué es tan malo que lo digas.

-Sé que puedo confiar en ti. No dije que no.- suspiró y sonrió de nuevo- Bueno, es sólo que, obviamente traes a todos los chicos vueltos locos, y la manera en cómo me miran sólo me dice que me quieren menos que antes, siempre me pareció tonto que los chicos del instituto me rechazaran debido a que las chicas, bueno, aparentemente sentían cierta atracción hacia mí, hoy no me parece tan tonto, más bien me hace un tanto feliz. Las circunstancias son distintas, eso es todo.

Traté de seguir el significado de sus palabras. La situación era diferente porque se trataba de mí. Definitivamente nunca apostaría contra Alice. En verdad nos enamoraríamos.

Me limité a mirarlo, traté de explicar muchas cosas con una mirada, él pareció entender pues tenía la misma mirada. Su corazón empezó a latir más fuerte. Me sorprendió que la primera en rendirse en el duelo de miradas fuera yo. Este chico me hacía sentir como la presa en vez de la depredadora. Me intimidaba demasiado.

Tomamos nuestros asientos pero el profesor no había llegado aún. Nos mirábamos de reojo y sólo sonreíamos, eso parecía suficiente entre nosotros, no necesitábamos de muchas palabras. Al menos yo sabía lo que pasaría, él no podría estar seguro de mis sentimientos pero se le veía emocionado.

-Me pregunto qué piensas- dijo de repente.

¿Sería buena opción decir la verdad, decirle que pensaba en que nos enamoraríamos? Bien eso lo asustaría definitivamente, pero podría darle una idea. No ser tan clara pero sí darle a entender que no era el único que se sentía así.

-Bueno, en mis anteriores colegios, nunca compaginé bien con la demás gente, siempre estuve cerca de mis hermanos, y por alguna razón la gente nunca nos aceptó. Y he de decir que yo no los aceptaba a ellos, era feliz sin tener amigos, creo que dado que mi familia es muy grande no los necesitaba, ellos eran mis amigos. Pero contigo me siento diferente, tú eres diferente, me haces sentir bien y me gusta tu compañía, es agradable tenerte cerca. Me gusta…- estuve a punto de decirle "me gustas" pero sonaba algo estúpido, así que omití la "s" y lo dejé en un inocente "me gusta".

Su corazón comenzó a latir nuevamente con fuerza.

-A mí también me gustas.

¿¿¿Qué??? Me había cuidado de no decir esa palabra, estaba segura que no lo había dicho, ¿entonces por qué dijo eso? ¿"También me gustas"? como si yo le hubiera dicho eso. Debió de ver la duda en mi cara, aunque seguro lo tomó a que su declaración no me gustó. Demonios.

-Quise decir que también me gusta, lo siento.

Le sonreí, este hombre me dejaba sin palabras.

-Me gusta más la idea del "me gustas", no tienes por qué rectificarlo. De verdad. Para mí está bien.

-De acuerdo- sonrió- pero después no te quejes, me has dado permiso de halagarte, por lo tanto no te daré tregua.- reí ante la idea de cansarme de escuchar sus halagos. Su sonrisa me tenía cautivada.

La clase comenzó y me volteé para poner atención. Bueno, para que él pusiera atención. Sentía constantemente su mirada encima de mí. Hoy era su mirada la que me dedicaba y mil sensaciones recorrían mi cuerpo, mil emociones nuevas a la vez. Me pregunto ¿qué efecto tendría sobre mí el día que no fuera su mirada la que me dedicara, sino su corazón? Repito. Estaba perdida.

* * *

**"Las alas que me llevan a volar no se encuentran en mi espalda, se encuentran en mis manos cuando escribo"**


	4. Cazando al Cazador

Llegué al colegio en la mañana. La busqué con la mirada y no la veía. ¿Y si no venía a la escuela? No era que me preocupara el hecho de estar solo. Nunca había sido amigo de mucha gente, mis amistades se limitaban a Jessica y Ángela, pero en realidad yo era punto y aparte.

Se podía decir que era a las únicas a los que les hablaba, sobre todo Ángela quien me parecía sumamente noble, pero no éramos amigos. Lo que me preocupaba era no verla, toda la tarde estuve pensando en ella, en sus ojos, ese extraño color topacio que los identificaba.

Sus labios tan rojos. Su figura tan delicada, la manera en la que se movía tan agraciada. Su cabello era hermoso. Su fragancia era algo que no había olido en ningún otro lado. Lavanda y Fresia, pero era como si fuera parte de ella. No era su shampoo, o u perfume, ella así olía. Me volvía loco.

Aparqué y continué con mi búsqueda, hasta que la vi, no pude evitar sonreír, se le veía hermosa, traía el cabello suelto, una blusa azul marino y unos jeans un tanto ajustados. Ella me miró y también sonrió.

-Buenos días Bella

-Buenos días Edward, ¿cómo amaneciste?

-Bien. Muchas gracias, mejor que nunca, al parecer tú también has dormido mejor, tus ojeras disminuyeron un poco. Hoy te ves un tanto diferente.-era cierto.

Sus ojos brillaban más que ayer, se veía mucho más dulce. Y sus ojeras, aunque seguían presentes, no eran tan evidentes. Talvez no se le notarían tanto si no fuera tan hermosamente pálida. Era tan hermosa que cualquier celebridad, cualquier actriz, cualquier modelo de televisión se vería opacada por ella. Era perfecta.

-Me alegro, si mis ojeras desaparecieron tal vez debería anunciar algún tipo de crema anteojeras en televisión- ¿acaso lo dije en voz alta?

Parecía que estábamos más que conectados. Concéntrate Edward. Traté de pensar en algo que no delatara lo mucho que me volvía loco. No quería que mis movimientos fueran tan rápidos y obvios que se sintiera acosada por mí, o talvez fuera uno más que trataba de enamorarla.

-¿Vamos a clase entonces? Creo que es tarde chica lista.

-Me pregunto ¿por qué me llamas así? He de admitir que lo soy, pero aún no te lo he demostrado.- lista. Hermosa. Perfecta. Adorable. Todo eso y más. Así la veía yo. Pero si le decía eso la asustaría.

-¿Entonces a demás de lista eres modesta?

-Vayamos a clase antes de que te de un ataque de envidia. – de lo que iba a darme un ataque era del corazón.

Sentía que se me salía cada vez que posaba sus ojos en mí. Iba a darme un ataque por el deseo de tocarla. Sentía una corriente eléctrica que recorría todo mi cuerpo, como mil imanes que me jalaran a su lado, y tenía que usar de toda mi fuerza para no hacerlo. Iba a darme un ataque porque lo que estaba sintiendo por ella era algo demasiado rápido, y seguramente no sería correspondido.

Cuando entramos a clase, todos nos miraban de una manera que me hizo reír. Antes nunca compaginé con nadie puesto que los chicos pensaban que era un presumido. Pensaron que sería un blanco fácil para sus molestos juegos, pero se dieron cuenta que no era el típico niño que se dejaría intimidar. Así que desistieron.

Hoy me veían más furiosos que nunca, me odiaban por tener que algunas chicas pusieran atención en mí, y el hecho de que yo las ignorara les provocaba sarna. Hoy verme con la más hermosa de todas las mujeres seguro los volvía loco.

Era gracioso. Si me hubiera dado cuenta que Bella pusiera atención a alguno de ellos habría dejado de serlo, pero al notar que ella me miraba, no pude más que sonreír.

-¿Se puede saber qué es tan gracioso?- no le iba a decir que me sentía sumamente feliz de que estuviera a mi lado ¿verdad? "verás Bella, no puedo borrar esta sonrisa de idiota cuando estoy a tu lado porque minuto a minuto siento que me gustas más", sólo pude negar. No le diría nada. -OH vamos, puedes confiar en mí, si es algo que te hace sonreír no veo por qué es tan malo que lo digas.

-Sé que puedo confiar en ti. No dije que no.- vaya, qué complicado, por supuesto que confiaba en ella, era la primera persona en la que no solamente confiaba, sino que quería me conociera, quería conocerla. Esto iba a ser vergonzoso.- Bueno, es sólo que, obviamente traes a todos los chicos vueltos locos, y la manera en cómo me miran sólo me dice que me quieren menos que antes, siempre me pareció tonto que los chicos del instituto me rechazaran debido a que las chicas, bueno, aparentemente sentían cierta atracción hacia mí, hoy no me parece tan tonto, más bien me hace un tanto feliz. Las circunstancias son distintas, eso es todo.

Se me quedó mirando. Su mirada estaba cargada de algo que no supe identificar. No era algo que se pudiera explicar, más bien sentir. Era como si me dijera mil cosas pero a la vez nada.

Sólo sentía que esto que sentía por ella crecía más y más. Pensé que mi mirada sería la misma. ¿Ella trataba de decirme que sentía lo mismo? Ante la idea mi corazón se desató. El hecho de que ella se sintiera como me sentía yo me extasiaba. Desvió la mirada, era algo que verdaderamente me frustraba.

Tomamos nuestros asientos. El silencio estaba presente pero no era incómodo. Me miraba de repente y se volteaba sonriendo. En su rostro se veía la sonrisa de quien sabe algo que el otro no.

-Me pregunto qué piensas.- Daría todo por saber qué pensaba.

Dudó un segundo, como pensando en cuáles debían de ser sus palabras, para después contestar.

-Bueno, en mis anteriores colegios, nunca compaginé bien con la demás gente, siempre estuve cerca de mis hermanos, y por alguna razón la gente nunca nos aceptó. Y he de decir que yo no los aceptaba a ellos, era feliz sin tener amigos, creo que dado que mi familia es muy grande no los necesitaba, ellos eran mis amigos. Pero contigo me siento diferente, tú eres diferente, me haces sentir bien y me gusta tu compañía, es agradable tenerte cerca. Me gusta…- eso no era lo que iba a decir y estaba seguro.

Era como si hubiera dejado la palabra inconclusa. Como si se hubiera arrepentido justo a tiempo y así poder hacer parecer algo diferente. Pero yo sabía lo que iba a decir. Si se había arrepentido yo haría que no se arrepintiera. Ella también me gustaba, más de lo que jamás pensé me gustaría alguien. Se lo diría, no me importaba nada.

-A mí también me gustas-

Mierda, mala percepción. Ella no había querido decir nada de lo que me imaginé. Su cara era de total desconcierto. Pero qué imbécil podía llegar a ser. Por supuesto que ella no había querido decir nada de eso.

¿En qué momento me creí lo suficientemente bueno para creer que alguien como ella se fijaría en mí? Ella no era como el resto de las chicas. Debí saberlo. Idiota.

-Quise decir que también me gusta, lo siento.- traté de remediarlo, aunque sabía que era inútil.

Me ofreció una de esas sonrisas que tanto me gustaban. Me dejó sin aliento. Cuando vi esa sonrisa supe que esta mujer sería mi dueña. A ella era a la que quería y a ella la iba a tener. No me importaba hacer el ridículo. Lucharía hasta el final.

-Me gusta más la idea del "me gustas", no tienes por qué rectificarlo. De verdad. Para mí está bien.- talvez no tendría que luchar tanto.

Ella dijo que estaba bien. De no haber sido porque no quería desperdiciar ningún momento a su lado, hubiera ido al lavamanos, necesitaba refrescarme.

-De acuerdo, pero después no te quejes, me has dado permiso de halagarte, por lo tanto no te daré tregua.- no, no lo haría, no me cansaría hasta tenerla.

La clase comenzó y se dio la vuelta. ¿Por qué me privaba de su vista? Era injusto, pero no importaba, yo la vería, toda la clase si era necesario. Necesitaba memorizar cada parte de ella para mis momentos de soledad. Cuando estuviera solo en casa, lejos de ella, necesitaba poder recordarla con exactitud.

La clase terminó. Esta era mi clase favorita pero feliz la cambiaría por una hora de poder verla. Admirarla era un buen pasatiempo, y estaba feliz de poder hacerlo sin que ella se molestara. Cuando alguna niña me miraba todo el tiempo, me molestaba demasiado.

La única razón por la que no le pedía que dejara de verme era porque soy un caballero. Bella estaba en su derecho de pedirme lo mismo, pero en vez de eso, sólo tenía una leve sonrisa pintada en sus labios. Aunque nunca me miró de vuelta. Era hermosa.

Salimos del salón y nos encaminamos a álgebra. Allí vimos a su pequeña hermana Alice, pero esta vez sólo me saludó desde su asiento. Nunca nos interrumpió. Las clases pasaron así, mirándonos, conversando de cosas triviales pero que en realidad eran la esencia de cada uno.

Cuando llegó el momento del almuerzo, yo quería estar con ella, se lo iba a pedir, peor no quería incomodarla ni forzarla a contestar que si sólo por cortesía. Iba a dejarla cuando me dijo:

-¿Edward?

-¿Qué pasa Bella?

-¿Te gustaría tomar el almuerzo hoy conmigo?- me dijo sonriendo, aunque se le veía nerviosa. No podía creer que yo la pusiera así. Era demasiado.

Fuimos a la barra de comida, mientras yo me servía un poco de fruta y hot-cakes. Me gustaban dulces, con mucha miel. Tomé un poco de leche también. Estaba por seguir caminando cuando vi que ella no llevaba comida.

-¿No vas a desayunar?

-La verdad no tengo hambre, comeré cuando llegue a casa- sonrió de nuevo con esa expresión de quien tiene su chiste privado. Era como si me perdiera de algo.

-Ahora entiendo el por qué de tus ojeras y tu palidez. Es porque nunca comes. Eso está mal Bella.- ella no podía quitar esa sonrisa aunque se veía que trataba de hacerlo.

-No te preocupes Edward, no pienso alimentarme…por ahora. Pero estaré bien. Confía en mí ¿de acuerdo?

-Deberías de tomar aunque sea un poco de agua Bella, no es normal que no ingieras nada durante todo el día. En serio.

Su rostro cambió drásticamente. Como cuando sorprendes a un niño rayando paredes, y después lo pones a limpiar. Pero eso sólo duró un segundo. En seguida recuperó la sonrisa aunque esta vez ya no era la misma.

-De acuerdo papá. Beberé un poco de agua, ¿está eso bien?- lo dijo con el mismo tono sarcástico de siempre, pero ya no se le veía tan feliz.

-Sí hija, está bien.- dije con suficiencia.

Tomo una botella de agua y caminamos hacia una mesa vacía. Hoy todas las miradas estaban sobre nosotros. Sus hermanos nos miraban de una manera extraña. Pude ver a sus hermanos con detenimiento. Ahí estaba Alice, hablaba hasta por los codos, pero el único que le ponía atención era un chico rubio.

No era cortesía, la miraba como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Enamorado. Ellos eran pareja. Después estaba otra chica, era completamente diferente al enano que parloteaba. Ella era alta, rubia, y su rostro se mostraba un tanto soberbio, aunque cuando nos miró nos sonrió cálidamente.

Era verdaderamente hermosa, al igual que Alice, pero en nada se comparaba con Bella. Al lado de la rubia estaba el grande. El no nos miraba, sólo le tomaba la mano a su pareja y repentinamente la besaba. ¿Cómo se habría sentido Bella siendo la única que estaba sola?

-Ahora la que se pregunta qué piensas soy yo.

Me tomó con la guardia baja. Vio la dirección de mi mirada así que no iba a poder mentirle. Bueno, no le diría todo exactamente.

-Sólo miraba a tu familia. Parecen quererse mucho.

-¿Viste algo que te gustara?- dijo juguetonamente, aunque se podía prestar a celos, el tono de su voz no dejaba lugar a dudas de que estaba bromeando.

-Bueno, tus hermanas son verdaderamente hermosas, pero en realidad he dejado de fijarme en las mujeres. Me gusta alguien más.

No dijo nada. Me miró y después volteó hacia otro lado. Se encontró con la mirada de Alice y ésta le sonrió, aunque Bella no contestó al gesto. Parecía que hablaran, aunque yo no escuché nada. Todos empezaron a reírse y Bella sólo se enfurruñó más. Suspiró como derrotada y volvió a verme.

-Bien, para que no digas que no soy una persona complaciente.

Abrió su botella de agua y la bebió de… ¿3 sorbos? ¿4? Nunca en mi vida había visto a alguien beber tan deprisa. Esa era mi chica. La miré asombrado y ella sólo sonrió.

-Si estabas tan sedienta ¿por qué te hacías tanto del rogar?

Puso los ojos en blanco y después miró de nuevo a sus hermanos. Esta vez no sólo le sonreían, el grande temblaba de risa. Esta vez Bella también rió.

-¿Te llevas muy bien con ellos?

-Sí, no pude haber tenido una mejor familia. Los amo mucho.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo? Es un tanto…hmm…personal…- me miró con sospecha y después asintió. Esperaba que no se molestara.

-¿No te molesta vivir en una casa donde todos tiene una pareja? Bueno, ¿no te incomoda?- no contestó en seguida, como analizando mis propias palabras y su respuesta.

-Verás, digamos que soy la amargada de la familia, y se puede decir que la razón es ésa. A veces me siento como…el mal tercio entre ellos. Obviamente nunca me lo hacen saber, pero es un poco incomodo estar ahí, pues, de alguna manera no hay intimidad. Pero, al verlos tan felices, no puedo más que sentirme feliz por ellos. Les envidio pero su felicidad me hace feliz.- un nuevo brillo se reflejó en sus ojos, sonrió como dudando, para después agregar- y no sé, las cosas pueden cambiar…soy bastante joven.

Y ahí estaba, esa sonrisa que me ocultaba cosas. Era tan misteriosa. Era un enigma para mí. Si platicaba con alguna chica en el colegio por cualquier circunstancia, eran más de lo mismo.

Ropa, chicos, lo mucho que odiaban la escuela, lo mucho que no soportaban a sus papás. Bella era un polo opuesto. Era una buena estudiante, a pesar de ser hermosa no era soberbia. Amaba a su familia. Ella era perfecta. No podía encontrar otra palabra para ella. Sublime. Fascinante. Esas también estaban bien.

Pero de ese comentario, el que más me importó, fue el del dichoso cambio. ¿Acaso alguien ya estaba con ella? Eso no podría soportarlo. Pero… ¿y si se refería a mí? La manera en la que me miraba era todo lo que me decía. Ella me prestaba atención. Estaba conmigo en vez de sus hermanos. Deseé que así fuera, deseé que ella también quisiera estar conmigo.

Necesitaba hacer algo, no podía limitarme a convivir con ella únicamente en la escuela. Quería llevarla a comer. Al cine. A donde ella quisiera ir. Talvez a bailar. Lo que fuera, pero quería estar con ella.

-¿Bella? Hmm, te gustaría, no sé, este fin de semana, ¿salir conmigo? Me gustaría llevarte a cenar, o a comer, o lo que sea que quieras hacer. – estaba excesivamente nervioso. Ella me miraba fijamente, no sabía que decirme. Recordé que entre nosotros las bromas iban bien.- bueno, la verdad es que eso de no tener amigos es triste, y pareja lo es aún más, yo sólo quiero ayudar.- le sonreí, a lo que ella me sonrió de vuelta.

-Pues gracias señor caridad. ¿A dónde piensas llevarme?- eso era un sí. Bien. Mi corazón no podía estar más acelerado. Estaba seguro que hasta ella podía oírlo pues no dejaba de mirar en esa zona. Ridículo.

El restaurante de mi madre era delicioso, pero me sentiría incómodo con ella allí mirando, conociéndola, no nos dejaría en paz, aunque sería una buena oportunidad de que la conociera. Ayer le había hablado de ella y se moría de ganas de saber cómo era.

-¿Podrías llevarme al restaurante de tu madre? Me gustaría ir ahí.

Más que conectados.

-De acuerdo, pero te advierto, que mi madre es demasiado efusiva, talvez no nos deje en paz.

-Después de Alice dudo que alguien pueda serlo más, además, me gustará conocerla.

-Entonces es un hecho. Paso por ti el viernes en la noche, ¿de acuerdo?- dudó un poco.

-¿Te importaría que pasara yo por ti? Mi casa está adentrada al bosque y fácilmente te perderás. Además no me molestará ir. Me gusta conducir.- la idea de que ella pasara por mí me parecía ridícula. Yo debía pasar por ella.

-La verdad es que me gustaría hacerlo yo.

-Muy bien, si así lo deseas, pero sal con anticipación, seguro te perderás.

-No hay problema. – talvez lo haría, pero prefería mil veces perderme a dejar que ella conduciera sola de noche. Estaba fuera de discusión.

Termino la hora del almuerzo, fuimos a clase de literatura y nos sentamos juntos. El día pasó rápido a su lado. Siempre hablando de cosas nuevas, diferentes, podían ser temas tontos pero viniendo de ella no lo eran más. Adoraba como fruncía el ceño ante algunas cosas, su risa en otras. Lo que más me gustaba eran sus ojos. Eran demasiado expresivos. Ellos me decían lo que a veces su boca no. cuando llegó la hora de despedirnos en el aparcamiento, sus hermanos ya la esperaban en el Jeep, suspiró y se me paró en frente.

-Edward, hay algo que me gustaría hablar contigo. No se si hacerlo antes del viernes o esperar a ese día, pero es importante.- por su cara de aflicción, me esperé algo malo, no quería arruinar la semana, así que, aunque me moría de la curiosidad preferí esperar al viernes. Al menos esta semana no me diría adiós o algo por el estilo.

-Esperemos al viernes. Talvez no seas la única que quiera decir cosas. –le sonreí para restarle importancia, pero sé que mi sonrisa no llegó a mis ojos. Su cara se veía tan consternada que sólo lograba preocuparme.

-Bien, entonces te veré mañana.

-¿Puedes prometerme una cosa Bella?

-¿Qué cosa?- dijo dudando

-¿Comerás algo cuando llegues a casa? De verdad, debes de comer bien.

Sonrió y asintió.

-Bien, entonces hasta mañana Bella.

Iba a darme la vuelta, peor mis impulsos ganaron esta vez. Sin pensarlo le di un beso en la mejilla. Estaba helada. Helada como tocar un auto por la mañana. Como los azulejos. Pero eso no fue nada comparado con lo que recorrió mi cuerpo.

Pudo ser un hielo, pero la zona de mi mejilla con la que la toqué, empezaba a arder, y de ahí, se siguió por todo mi cuerpo. Todo mi cuerpo empezó a arder. Ella me miró como disculpándose, se tocó el rostro, se dio la vuelta y subió al Jeep. No dijo nada. Decidí que también era momento de irme. Me subí al auto sólo pensando en una cosa. Era ella quien había llegado a cambiar mi vida. Estaba seguro de algo. La iba a amar.

_Lo que Edward no sabía era que estaba enamorando a alguien enamorado. Era la presa pero se sentía el depredador. él creía que iba a amarla, lo que no sabía era que ya la amaba. Y lo que aún menos imaginaba es que aquel ser al que él llamaba ángel, que no era otra cosa que un vampiro, ya le amaba también_

Y de repente me llegaste tú,  
Me has llenado el corazón de vida,  
No te vayas nunca de mi lado,  
Quédate, es algo que buscando noche y día,  
Voy a resumir este sentimiento,  
Supiera alejarme de lo que es incierto,  
Sin mirar atrás,

Y llegaste tú y has inundado mi alma de tranquilidad,  
Ya no aguanto tantas ganas de llorar de la felicidad,  
Y cada vez que pienso en ti,  
Tengo motivos para amarte siempre hasta la eternidad,  
Y cada vez que pienso en ti, se nota que esto es algo diferente,  
A cualquier forma de amor, de amor,

Esto es más especial que cualquier forma de amor,  
Me iluminaste con tu dulce voz, y ahora nunca voy a dejarte ir,  
Y a veces un suspiro se queda suspendido en el olvido,  
La chispa de la vida que te hacia vibrar,  
Los sentimientos pasan y se olvidan,

Y llegaste tú y has inundado mi alma de tranquilidad,  
Ya no aguanto tantas ganas de llorar de la felicidad,  
Y cada vez que pienso en ti,  
Tengo motivos para amarte siempre hasta la eternidad,  
Cada vez que pienso en ti, se nota que esto es algo diferente,  
A cualquier forma de amor,

Y si tú estás cerca de mi, todo el mundo me parece fácil,  
Ni un minuto más quiero pasar sin ti,

Cada vez que pienso en ti,  
Tengo motivos para amarte siempre hasta la eternidad,  
Tu llegada me ha hecho tanto bien,  
Ya no me importan nada las tristezas,  
Se han quedado atrás,

Cada vez que pienso en ti,  
Se nota que esto es algo diferente a cualquier forma de amor, de amor

De amor…

* * *

**bien, estoy actualizando lo más pronto posible por las que ya me leian antes. m pone triste q algunas todavia no me encuentran, pero me alehgra tener nuevas lectoras!! vdd q eddie s lo mas precioso¿? jajaja besitos nenas!!**

**"Las alas que me llevan a volar no se encuentran en mi espalda, se encuentran en mis manos cuando escribo"**


	5. Depredador Protege a su Presa

Capítulo 5

POV Bella

La semana pasó rápido. Todos los días conviví con Edward, casi pasaba tiempo con mis hermanos. El más molesto respecto a esto era Emmett, se ponía a hacer muecas todo el día, de lejos podía me miraba lleno de reproche, pero conociéndolo, en el fondo estaba feliz, como todos lo estaban, dado que me veían feliz. Y eso no se podía negar. Yo era feliz

Sonreía todo el tiempo que Edward estaba a mi lado. No había hora en la escuela en la que no se escucharan mis risas por aquí y por allá, al igual que las de Edward. Si su sonrisa era sensual, sus risas sacaban al niño que llevaba dentro, se le veía más rebelde cuando reía, desatado.

Era tan hermoso. Yo no podía más que mirarlo todo el tiempo. Cuando llegaba la hora de separarnos, al final del colegio, sentía que eran siglos los que faltaban para volver a verlo. Me vi tentada a buscarlo en las tardes, sería fácil encontrarlo, su aroma apenas me afectaba, había dominado esa parte de mí. Mi familia estaba sorprendida de mi fuerza, pero ellos no entendían que yo no había hecho nada, todo lo habían hecho sus ojos.

Era de lo más cómica su preocupación cuando me veía un poco ojerosa, o nunca dejaba de decir en voz alta cuánto le preocupaba mi palidez. Por más que trataba de calmarlo y decirle que no se preocupaba, el se empeñaba en hacerme comer. Yo lo hacía para tranquilizarlo, pero, si mis planes salían como quería, esto no pasaría del viernes.

El martes, el segundo día que había estado junto a él, el día que sabía me enamoraría de él, decidí que debía ser honesta. Mis padres me apoyaron evidentemente, al igual que Alice, quién me aseguró todo saldría bien. No entendía como después de saber mi naturaleza, algo podría salir bien pero debía intentarlo.

Emmett no se molestó, pues aseguró que si Edward sabía la verdad, al menos podría estar con toda la familia, y ya no tendría que alejarme. Mi hermano era ridículo. En cambio, aunque Rose y Jasper me apoyaban en mi relación, se sentían inseguros de que tan rápido confiara en él, decían que podría hablar, y tendríamos que mudarnos de nuevo, y conociendo a Jasper…bueno, él era más practico y se limitaría a "liminar la evidencia".

Por suerte Alice se empeñó en asegurar que nada de eso pasaría, pero no me contó gran cosa. "Todo debe ser sorpresa tontita, así de verdad se asombrarás y de verdad lo disfrutarás".

Y así llegó el viernes. Quedamos de vernos en mi casa a las 6:00pm, no estaba segura de que podría llegar, pero me aseguró que lo haría. Yo confiaba en él, pero estaba atenta de escuchar algún vehículo dando vueltas, perdido. Enviaría a Jazz para que lo trajera por el camino correcto.

Alice se encargó de arreglarme, yo sólo la dejaba hacerme lo que quería, era más fácil que discutir, además de que, debo admitir, ella sabía lo que hacía. Era perfeccionista, tenía estilo, y sabía más que cualquier diseñador acerca de moda.

Al final tenía el cabello liso, un vestido arriba de la rodilla color rojo, que resaltaba mi palidez, gracias por ésa Alice, tacones altos, y el maquillaje se limitaba a usar un labial del mismo tono rojo que el vestido.

En ese aspecto no dejaba que interfiriera mucho, dejaba que me vistiera como quisiera, pero el maquillaje no me gustaba, me estorbaba demasiado, sentía como si tuviera una máscara encima, y me molestaba de sobremanera. Miré al espejo y, como siempre, Alice había hecho un gran trabajo.

Vi el reloj, eran las 6:00pm en punto, y escuche un carro que venía por las curvas, adentrándose en el bosque. Este hombre sabía lo que hacía. "Más que perfecto" pensé. Escuché como estacionó el auto. Estaba por salir cuando Emmett me detuvo.

-Si es un caballero tocará la puerta.

-Emmett, eres tan anticuado…- iba a seguir mi camino, no iba a dejar que me detuviera, pero Alice me guió el ojo, deteniéndome también.

-Tranquila Bella, lo hará.

Segundos después, escuche como aspiraba con fuerza, su corazón estaba palpitando de una manera irreal, respiraba con dificultad y empecé a preocuparme por su salud, pero pensé que debía estar nervioso. Yo lo estaba. Vaya que lo estaba.

La puerta sonó, iba a abrir pero Emmett se me adelantó.

-Buenas tardes, soy Edward- sonrió- Cullen, quedé de recoger a Bella a las 6, ¿está ella aquí?

-Está, pero, dime, ¿cuáles son tus intenciones para con mi hermana?

Estaba por salir, le iba a pegar a Emmett por esto, pero primero debía de sacar a Edward de aquí. Esta vez se me adelantó él.

-¿Mis intenciones para con tu hermana? Te aseguro que son honestas, pero eso ella ya lo sabe, y me imagino que la única persona con la que debo discutirlas es con ella y con tus padres. No tienes nada de que preocuparte. En serio.

Sabía que estaba nervioso, pero no lo demostró, me impresionó que no se dejara intimidar por mi hermano, me impresionó que no se dejara intimidar por un vampiro, pero más me impresionó lo que ocurrió después. La atronadora risa de Emmett sonó por todo el lugar.

-Vaya hermanita, te conseguiste a alguien tan geniudo como tú, no quiero imaginarme lo que viene, hola soy Emmett, y te doy mi más sentido pésame.

Se dieron la mano, vi como Edward notaba el frío, pero no dijo nada. Seguro lo relacionó con mi frialdad.

-Es un gusto Emmett.

Él aún no me había visto, yo lo miraba desde dentro de la sala, era hora de salir.

-Muy gracioso Emmett, ahora que pasó por tu inspección, ¿puedo irme?

-Bella…-Edward me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos. – estás hermosa.

-Gracias. Tú también te ves muy bien Edward- era cierto, mi preocupación por Emmett no me había dejado admirarlo, pero se veía como salido de una revista. Era tan perfecto.

-Bien, creo que ya podemos irnos.

-No. no Bella, me gustaría pedirle permiso a tus papás.- la cara de Emmett no tenía precio, la de Alice era de suficiencia, por supuesto ella sabía que esto pasaría y por eso me detuvo, pero la cara que seguro era la más impresionada, era la mía.

Como por arte de magia, aparecieron mis padres, sabía que no habían bajado porque yo detestaba los testigos. Pero ya que Edward insistía…

-Buenas noches hijo- lo saludó mi padre- es un placer tenerte aquí.

-Buenas noches señor Cullen, no la traeré demasiado tarde, la cuidaré, lo prometo. – todos teníamos ganas de reír ante eso, él no necesitaba cuidarme. Emmett ni siquiera se molestó en disimular la risa. Por supuesto Edward se dio cuenta.

-No te preocupes hijo- dijo Esme- está bien, pásensela muy bien.

Decidí que esta vez sí era hora de escapar, ya era demasiado. Me abrió la puerta de su auto. Olía deliciosamente a él. El aroma estaba más que concentrado. Subió al auto y me sonrió. Cómo adoraba esa sonrisa.

-Tú hermano me ha caído demasiado bien, me agrada que te cuiden tanto.

-La verdad es que ya sé cuidarme yo solita, Emmett a veces es muy molesto, pero sí, es un gran hermano.

-¿Por qué te molesta que te cuiden? es normal, siendo su hermana, y siendo…bueno…tan bonita…- se sonrojó, pero continuó. –es obvio que se preocupe por ti, si tuviera hermanas, y fueran…como tú, yo también me preocuparía.

-¿Has pensado que talvez si tuvieras hermanas, ellas serían las preocupadas?

-¿Qué quieres decir?- o era muy despistado o sólo quería que lo dijera claramente. Me pareció que era la segunda.

-Olvídalo, vámonos antes de que a Emmett se le ocurra ser nuestro chaperón.- sonrió y encendió el auto, manejaba excesivamente rápido, lo cual me agradó, detestaba la lentitud, pero me preocupé un poco, en caso de chocar, no estaba muy segura de qué pasaría.

-¿Y bien? querías decirme algo ¿verdad?

-Sí, pero…-no estaba lista para hablar ahora de eso…necesitaba tiempo, al menos que él lograra cenar algo y así no se desmayaría…- ¿qué te parece si hablamos después de cenar?

-Muy bien, como desees.

-¿Le dijiste a tu madre que iríamos?

-Sí, está muy emocionada, prepárate para lo peor.

Edward era diferente. Sabía como actuaban los chicos de esta época, jamás habrían llevado a una cita con su madre, pensarían que es tonto, además de que no los dejaría llevar a cabo sus "sanas intenciones". Había recorrido miles demasiadas escuelas y sabía como pensaban.

Edward era tan distinto, pedir permiso a mis padres, llevarme con su madre, no le daba pena admitir que estaría ahí, no le daba pena admitir que tenía una gran relación con ella y seguramente le contaba todo. ¿Alguna vez dudé en enamorarme de él? Creo que era tarde para eso. El amor ya estaba presente. Lo sentía.

-Me gustaría poder leer la mente. Me sacó de mis pensamientos, siempre me sorprendía.

-No es nada, sólo que eres...ya sabes…diferente, hoy me sorprendiste.- parecía que no entendía nada.

-¿Te sorprendí? ¿Por qué?

-Bueno, cualquiera hubiera querido huir de ahí, y no se me pasó por la cabeza que quisieras pedirle permiso a mis padres. De verdad fue asombroso. Eres raro Cullen.

-Tú no eres precisamente normal ¿sabías…Cullen?- nos reímos de nuevo, el compartir el apellido era de lo más cómico.

-En realidad, creo que el haber crecido con mi madre, solos, cambió la perspectiva de mi vida. Perdí la figura paterna a los 6 años, pero mi madre fue padre y madre para mí. El convivir con una mujer, siempre, te da una visión diferente. Verás Bella, yo no podría faltarle el respeto a una mujer, jamás, y ella siempre me enseñó a ser un caballero, no por obligación, sino porque ella ha sido una dama siempre.

-Es bueno saber que aún existen. –le dije sonriendo.

Llegamos a Port Ángeles una hora después, llevaba una velocidad alta y debo admitir que conducía muy bien. La Bella Italia era un restaurante demasiado acogedor, se veía muy lindo. Me abrió la puerta y me tendió el brazo.

Todavía me asustaba el hecho de que mis gélidas manos lo hicieran salir huyendo, pero no podía negarme. Pude ver como Edward se incomodaba ante las miradas de los hombres. Era evidente que todos me miraban, y no eran miradas respetuosas. Al estar acostumbrada a eso, ni siquiera me inmuté, pero Edward tenía cara de querer golpearlos.

-Es demasiado frustrante, pero a la vez me hace sentir bien. Todos te miran y eso me molesta, pero estás conmigo, aunque sea hoy, eso me hace feliz.

¿Aunque sea hoy? ¿Qué significaba eso? Talvez creía que, de lo que quería hablar, era el hecho de alejarme o algo así. Que tontería. El que se alejaría era él. No podía sentirme más triste cuando pensaba en alejarnos.

De pronto, una hermosa mujer, esbelta, alta, de cabellos cobrizos hasta la cintura, se nos acercó. Sus ojos eran verdes, un verde que sólo había visto en Edward. Ésa era su madre.

-Hola mamá, Bella, ella es mi madre, mamá, ella es Bella.

-Es un placer señora, Edward me ha hablado mucho de usted. –debí usar guantes. Su madre, como es obvio, se sorprendió de lo frías que eran mis manos.

-El placer es mío querida, pero me temo que me siento avergonzada y decepcionada- sentí que me hundía…estaba decepcionada. Era obvio, su hijo era demasiado bueno. –pensé que le había enseñado modales a mi hijo. Por Dios Edward, Bella está helada, ¿no pudiste prestarle un abrigo? ¿No traes ninguno en el auto?

-Lo siento mamá, perdón Bella, no traigo ninguno. La noche no me pareció tan fría. –se veía avergonzado, pero me sonrió con complicidad. ¿Por qué con complicidad? Como si supiera que lo del abrigo estaba de más. ¿Qué tanto sabía él?

-No se preocupe señora, no tengo frío, en verdad, casi siempre estoy así, estoy acostumbrada.

-OH, llámame Elizabeth por favor. Tomen asiento, n un momento mando a alguien para que los atienda. Edward me gustaría hablar contigo, ¿puedes venir? Siéntete como en casa y libre de ordenar lo que sea Bella.

-Muchas gracias…Elizabeth. –me sonrió y se dio la vuelta.

Edward me acompaño a la mesa. Abrió la silla para mí y se disculpo por un momento pues necesitaba ver a su madre. No quería ser descortés, pero era imposible que no los escuchara.

-…hermosa de verdad, no exagerabas hijo, además se ve educada. Es muy linda Edward.

-Lo sé mamá, me gusta mucho, no quiero dejarla ahí sola, cuando llegábamos la miraban todos, y seguramente ahora que está sola es peor.

-Ve hijo, la cena corre por mi cuenta ¿de acuerdo?

-Si discutiera, ¿habría algún cambio en eso?

-No claro que no.

-Lo imaginé. – vi como regresaba hacia la mesa.

Estaba feliz de que su madre me aceptara, me preguntaba si me aceptaría de igual manera si supiera qué clase de criatura nocturna era…

-¿Ya trajeron la carta?

-No aún no. –en ese momento se acercó una mesera, saludó a Edward y después me sonrió.

Se veía amable, aunque desilusionada. Me pregunto si estaba enamorada de él. ¿Quién no lo haría? Nos dejó la carta y se retiró. Era increíblemente hermosa. No dejé que me molestara.

-¿Te gusta la comida italiana? – a mí no me gustaba ni la italiana, ni la española, ni la mexicana, ni ninguna clase de comida.

-Sí, claro, me encanta, ¿qué me recomiendas?

-Hmm…los ravioles con setas son deliciosos.

-Muy bien, entonces que sea eso -¿qué más daba? Podría ser tierra…- ¿tú qué vas a ordenar?

-Me parece que lasaña, también es rica aquí.

La mesera regresó para tomarnos la orden. Yo estaba demasiado nerviosa, sabía que esta noche sería decisiva, o me aceptaba, o se alejaba. No había más. Tenía terror de perderlo, pero jamás lo haría estar con una cosa como yo sin su consentimiento. Él debía de saber lo que yo era, si después de eso decidía quedarse, entonces estaba bien, pero debía saberlo. No quería perderlo.

-Te ves nerviosa, ¿estás bien? ¿Es por lo que querías decirme?

-Un poco, cuando terminemos de cenar te lo diré.

-De acuerdo. Mientras esperamos, ¿puedo preguntar algunas cosas?

-Claro, pregunta- siempre y cuando no me preguntes fecha de nacimiento.

-¿Has tenido novios? ¿Tienes alguno? –a pesar de que toda la semana estuvimos juntos, jamás platicamos de estas cosas, nos limitamos a charlar de lo que ocurría en el momento, las clases, chistes, pero nada tan personal. Me daba vergüenza mi poca experiencia.

-La verdad dudo que me creas, pero, nunca he tenido ningún novio…- su cara fue de sorpresa.

-¿En serio?

-En serio. Tengo una experiencia nula, lo admito.

-No está tan mal…yo tampoco tengo una experiencia lo que se dice amplia…en realidad…eres la primera chica con la que salgo.- me gustaba que me viera como alguien con quien salía.

Tenía ganas de besarle, quería tocarle el rostro, decirle que estaba bien. Quería decirle tantas cosas, y no podía. Primero debía hablar de otras un poco más escalofriantes. Más aterradoras.

-Bueno no nula –interrumpió mis pensamientos. ¿No nula? -¿ves a la chica que nos atiende? Su nombre es Tanya, ha trabajado con mi mama desde que cumplió los 15 años, hace 4 años, desde ese día creo que se enamoró de mí. Debo admitir que al principio no me pareció mala idea, salimos un día y su mente me desilusionó. Es muy buena persona, pero…piensa un tanto diferente a mí. No volvimos a salir.

-OH, vaya, creo que sí me di cuenta, ella te ve de modo diferente. Es muy hermosa. –se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

Trajeron la comida y yo estaba deseando que Edward fuera al baño, si iba, de desharía de la comida en y cuando regresara alegaría que tenía mucha hambre. Pero no lo hizo. Traté de disimular lo mejor que pude, pero creo que no fui tan convincente.

-¿No te gustó? Puedo pedir que te retiren el plato no hay problema.

-No, no es eso, está delicioso, soy lenta comiendo y sabes que no se me da muy bien, pero sí me ha gustado, en serio. –nunca me gustaría comer lodo.

La cena pasó rápida, sabía que se acercaba el momento en que habláramos, me sentía aterrada, pero sabía que debía hacerlo. Salimos de ahí, seguramente él tendría frío pues la noche se sentía helada, no para mí, por supuesto, pero para un humano sí. Me preguntó si no tenía frío y le dije que un poco, lo hice para que nos metiéramos al auto y así el pudiera calentarse también. Una vez dentro me miró de una extraña manera. Se veía muy nervioso también.

-¿Recuerdas que el día que me dijiste que querías hablar conmigo…yo te dije que no eras la única que tenía cosas que decir?

-Sí.

-Bueno, me gustaría empezar, antes que tú.

-Pensé que eras un caballero… ¿las damas primero no es así? –le dije en tono de burla.

-Lo sé, pero esto es importante, y como tengo una leve idea de lo que podría ser, prefiero hablar primero. ¿Me dejarías? -¿Cómo negármele?

-Está bien, puedes empezar.

-Bella, esta semana ha sido increíble, desde el día que te vi…bueno, ese día experimenté lo que es que el corazón se te vaya a salir por alguien, no sabía a qué se referían en los libros cuando hablaban de amor, de enamoramiento, no lo sé, amor a primera vista. Se me hacía ridículo. Pero el día que te vi…bueno es lo que viví. Me hipnotizaste desde el momento en que cruzaste la puerta del salón, desde que escuché tu voz, cuando miré tus ojos, son tan hermosos…tu risa…tú eres hermosa, por entro y por fuera, y creo que de lo que quieres hablar es de que no quieres nada conmigo, de que talvez sólo podemos ser amigos, lo veo en tus ojos, veo la duda de estar conmigo, pero quería que supieras ,¡mis sentimientos antes de sacarme de tu vida, quería que supieras que hay alguien que te mira respetuosamente, no como los demás. Que ve tu alma, no tu cuerpo. Quería que supieras que…me enamoré de ti. Lo siento.

¿De verdad mi corazón no latía? Yo sentía que sí.

-Ven Edward, salgamos del auto, creo que debemos caminar un poco.

Caminamos por una calle vacía, hasta que encontramos un parque, ya pasaban de las 8 y estaba oscuro, no había testigos. Me encamine hacia allí para sentarme en una baca. No podía sentirme más viva, pero me dolía lo que venía.

-No sé por dónde empezar…

-Empieza por hablarme de tus sentimientos también. ¿Qué sientes tú por mí?

-No era ése mi plan, primero debía hablar de otras cosas y después de mis sentimientos. Creo que así es mejor. Edward… -respiré hondo- ¿Qué sabes de los vampiros? –mi pregunta lo dejo con cara de confusión, era obvio que no tenía ni idea de a dónde quería llegar.

-¿Prefieres hablar de mitos y leyendas después de que te abrí mi corazón?

-Por favor…sólo contesta.

-DE cuerdo, pero tendrás que explicarme después de qué va todo esto. ¿Qué sé de vampiros? Bien, sé que matan gente, que el sol los mata a ellos, que beben sangre, no les gusta el ajo ni las cruces, no pueden entrar a un lugar si no han sido invitados a pasar, sé que no existen por supuesto…

-¿Sabes bastante eh? Bien, y ¿si te dijera que sí existen?

-Te diría que respeto tu opinión, pero aún así yo no creería en ellos. ¿Puedes explicarme por qué hablamos de esto?

-Los vampiros sí existen Edward.

-Bella no te entiendo…- lo interrumpí, tomándole la mano, él me miró sorprendido, peor la apretó. Apenas lo sentí. Pero su roce me hizo temblar.

-Puedes sentir lo fría que es mi mano ¿cierto? ¿Tú crees que es normal? Mira el color de mis ojos, ¿crees que es el mismo que el del martes? ¿No los ves más oscuros? ¿No crees que soy demasiado pálida, incluso para alguien pálido? ¿No te extraña el hecho de que, a pesar de que Jazz y Rose no son mis hermanos, tengan el mismo tono de ojos que el mío? ¿Qué aún cuando mis padres no son biológicos, tengan el mismo tono pálido que el de mis hermanos? –me miró estupefacto. No había miedo, solo incredulidad, como si me hubiera vuelto loca. Después todo eso fue sustituido por enojo.

-¿Tratas de decirme que eres un vampiro, Bella?

-Trato de que lo veas por ti mismo sin la necesidad de que tenga que decirlo. –su enojo incrementó. Ahora se veía colérico.

-No tienes por qué inventar una historia tan ridícula para estar lejos de mí. Si no quieres nada conmigo sólo tienes que decirlo. Pero esto…esto es humillante.

-No es ningún invento. Soy un vampiro Edward.

-No, no lo eres, sólo eres una buena actriz. –tuve el impulso de darle una bofetada, pero sabía que eso lo mataría, en el sentido literal de la palabra. Era hora de irme. Me puse de pie y lo miré. Sabía que esto iba a pasar. No sé cómo Alice pudo darme falsas ilusiones. Lo había perdido.

-Adiós Edward, lamento el hecho de que todo saliera así, querías hablar de mis sentimientos, pero creo que está de más, no te preocupes por mí, puedo llegar a casa sola.

Me di la vuelta, lo escuché llamarme, venía tras de mí, era obvio que no iba a dejarme ir sola, peor yo era mucho más rápida, así que en cuanto apareciera la primera esquina, desaparecería. Iba a hacerlo cuando escuche la voz de 4 hombres, venían en nuestra dirección. Estaban borrachos, además de que su voz tenía toda la carga del alcohol, podía olerlos, era repulsivo. Sabía que podía haber problemas, así que regresé por mi camino para encontrarme con Edward.

-Bella no puedes…

-Sólo camina ¿quieres?

-¡¡Oye cariño!! Aquí vas a encontrar más diversión. –Edward se tensó al momento.

-Sólo vámonos Edward. –no dudaba que fuera bueno pelando, pero ellos eran cuatro, y si lo lastimaban, me vería en la penosa necesidad de hacerles lo mismo, no me molestaba asustar a uno que otro imbécil, pero Edward también se asustaría.

-Vamos amor, sabes que también lo quieres, no nos obligues a lastimarlo a él. Limítate a venir o iremos por ti. –no eran la clase de idiotas que molestaban. Ahora lo entendía. Cómo me gustaría que mi escudo no fuera algo solamente mental. Quería protegerlo físicamente también. Edward caminó hacia ellos poniéndose frente a mí. Trataba de cuidarme.

-Retráctate. –su voz sonaba tranquila, pero se le podía escuchar que amenazaba. Ellos seguían siendo 4. Se me iba a salir de control.

-Edward, vámonos, no tiene caso.

-¿Irse? ¿Y a ti quién te dijo que te vas a ir? Él puede hacerlo. Puedes huir como gallina, ella se queda. Edward iba a caminar hacia ellos pero lo detuve, se sorprendió de que mi fuerza fuera tanta. Ni siquiera estaba usándola. Me miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Ya basta –le dije al hombre que hablaba. Los otros 3 se limitaban a mirar, pero su sonrisa lo decía todo. Todos iban a participar en mi violación. Lo sentía por ellos. No es verdad, no lo sentía. Odiaba a esta clase de hombres por lo que le paso a Rose. Usé todo mi poder para asustarlo. Funcionó, vi como mi mirada de pronto lo hizo dudar, pero para él, al fin y al cabo, yo era una mujer, no supondría gran pelea.

Las siguientes cosas pasaron demasiado rápido. Se adelantó unos pasos, lo mismo hice yo, pero solté a Edward, por lo que también avanzó. Los 3 que estaban tras el líder caminaron hacia nosotros, toso estaba planeado, ellos contra Edward, y ese maldito cerdo contra mí. Lo que ellos no sabían era que…la verdadera pelea…era yo contra los cuatro.

Le rompí las piernas a los 4, no lo hice a velocidad humana, quería que Edward viera lo menos. Los 4 gritaban de dolor, pero uno sacó una pistola, Edward trato de quitarme del camino, aún después de todo lo que había visto, aún después de verme lastimar a 4 hombres yo solita, aún así, trató de protegerme. Peor yo fui más rápida, vi la dirección de a donde iría la bala en caso de que disparara. Iba a darle en el estómago a Edward, que estaba tras de mí. Al momento del disparo, me moví de forma que impactara contra mí. Por supuesto lo sentí, pero Alice me había empujado más fuerte que eso. Todos me miraban asustados. Pero el que me importaba era Edward. Volteé para mirarlo, él no estaba asustado, estaba aterrado, pero por una razón distinta a la que creía yo.

-¿Bella estás herida? –este hombre era ridículo.

Lo tomé del brazo. Esos hombres ya habían visto demasiado. Era hora de irme. Nadie les creería nada, estaban tan llenos de alcohol que seguramente lo olvidarían y sólo recordarían sus piernas rotas. Después me encargaría de ellos.

Nos detuvimos cuando llegamos a su carro. Casi me río cuando no se olvidó de abrirme la puerta. Era como parte de su naturaleza. Entramos al auto. Su respiración era entrecortada, me miraba asustado. Ahora que estaba a salvo, no entendí muy bien por qué yo también subí al auto. Era hora de irme.

-Ve directo a casa, no quiero que regreses ahí, lo sabré ¿de acuerdo? –abrí la puerta dispuesta a salir, pero me detuvo.

-Bella espera…

-No Edward, ha sido suficiente para ti por hoy. Lo siento. Siento que hayas tenido que verme hacer eso, siento que las cosas salieran así, siento tantas cosas. Ve a casa. Adiós. –sabía que trataría de detenerme, peor esta vez me alejé más rápido de lo que su auto podría alcanzar. A lo lejos escuché como murmuraba…

-Yo también lo siento.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude, dejando mi vida atrás, sabía que lo había perdido, había conocido el amor sólo para perderlo en tan poco tiempo. Ahora mi vida sería un infierno. ¿Cuál vida? Mi existencia sería un infierno. Le amaba. Juro que le amaba.

* * *

**uy este edward es medio bobito no¿? pero rekuerden q siempre q se ekivoka lo arregla, y kn no lo iba a perdonar cn esa sonrisita...ahaha nos leemos pronto, estoy aktualizando para llegar a cmo iba en el blog, falta uno más y otro que eskribi hoy, salidito del horno. un beso!!**

**"Las alas que me llevan a volar no se encuentran en mi espalda, se encuentran en mis manos cuando escribo"**


	6. Conquistando al Ángel

POV Bella

Definitivamente mataría a Alice, ella me aseguró que todo saldría bien, y ahora todo salió mal, peor que mal, fue un asco. Edward me tenía miedo, cómo no. dejé a cuatro sujetos con las piernas rotas en Port Angeles, necesitaba hablar con Carlisle pues alguien tenía que hacerse cargo de ellos. Edward me llamo mentirosa, y es que quién iba a creer semejante historia. Vampiros. Sí claro.

En cuanto llegué lo primero que hice fue llamar a Alice. Me debía una explicación, y una grande, de por qué me había mentido. Edward me llamó mentirosa y aquí la única mentirosa era ella.

-¿Me puedes explicar por qué demonios me mentiste? Dijiste que todo saldría bien Alice. –era increíble que fuera tan descarada, ésta no era mi hermana. Me sonreía con suficiencia, para después poner los ojos en blanco.

-Vamos Bella, no seas tan melodramática. Deberías aprender que no se apuesta en mi contra. Por cierto, Carlisle ya se está haciendo cargo así que puedes estar tranquila. –y sin más, subió como bala a su habitación, iba a seguirla, pero Jasper llevaba un rato esperándola. No gracias.

No entendía por qué se comportaba así, era obvio que Alice nunca haría nada para perjudicarme, pero entonces, ¿por qué mentirme?

Lo averiguaría. Pasé toda la noche pensando en Edward. En sus últimas palabras. "yo también los siento". Eso significaba, que a pesar de que se había enamorado de mí, jamás podría estar con un vampiro. ¿Quién estaría junto a un monstruo? Por supuesto que no.

Yo le haría todo más fácil, mañana en el instituto no le molestaría, lo ignoraría aunque eso me partiera el alma, si se había enamorado de mí yo haría que se le pasara el encanto. Al fin y al cabo, los humanos se enamoran al menos unas 10 veces en su vida, así que se le pasaría pronto. Esa idea hizo que tuviera ganas de llorar. Detestaba no poder llorar. Así pasó todo el fin de semana, yo no salí de mi habitación, en realidad no quería hablar con nadie. Llegó el domingo en la madrugada y yo seguía ahí, echando raíces. Escuché como Alice salía de la casa, talvez iría a cazar. No me importó.

Empezó a amanecer, y yo ya estaba lista para el colegio. Escuché como Alice regresó a casa. Realmente hoy dudaba que Alice tuviera la desfachatez de venir a mi habitación y tratar de arreglarme, pero, lo hizo.

-No quiero hablar contigo Alice, por favor.

-¿Sabes que eres demasiado exagerada, y ridícula también Bella? ¿Cuándo he hecho algo para perjudicarte? Deberías de confiar un poco más en mí. Ahora por favor vístete con lo que te he traído. Es importante ¿de acuerdo?

-No, no de acuerdo, pero no tengo otra opción ¿o si? –me dio una ropa sencilla, una blusa azul escotada, una falda larga color crema y unas botas.

-No, no realmente, tómate tu tiempo, hoy no llevamos ninguna prisa. –sus comentarios eran cada vez más extraños.

Alice siempre nos apuraba para legar a tiempo, y hoy, según ella, no había prisa. Comencé a sospechar que talvez me ocultaba algo. Así que decidí hacerle caso una vez más y me tomé mi tiempo. Ella tenía razón, jamás haría algo para perjudicarme, ella siempre estaba sólo para ayudarnos. Cuando todos estuvimos listos, ella estaba haciendo tiempo limpiando la casa.

Esto era extraño pero nadie dijo nada. Una vez decidió que ya no había nada por hacer, nos subimos al Jeep, Emmett iba conduciendo rápido como de costumbre, pero Alice le pidió con una sonrisita que manejara más despacio, "que detestaba la velocidad". Alice era la más desquiciada a la hora de conducir. Nuevamente nadie dijo nada, era obvio que se traía algo entre manos y preguntar sería inútil, pero yo tenía la leve sospecha de que tenía que ver conmigo.

Llegamos al instituto con 5 minutos de retraso, pero aún así, había varios alumnos fuera, en mayoría mujeres, todas tenían una expresión entre ternura y envidia. Puse más atención en lo que todas miraban. En los troncos de cada uno de los árboles del aparcamiento, habían letreros que rezaban la palabra "Perdóname", en otros pedía segundas oportunidades.

En otros sólo pedía que siguiera la dirección de algunas flechas. Todos contenían mi nombre, esto era lo que Alice me había ocultado. La letra era de hombre, y aunque nunca me había escrito nada a mí, la reconocí al instante, puesto que había visto sus cuadernos. Eran de Edward. ¿Por qué demonios no era capaz de llorar?

Seguí la dirección de las flechas y me condujeron a la primera clase, allí sólo se encontraba Edward, mirándome con esos ojos hermosos. Se le veía apenado. No tenía ni idea de cómo había conseguido atrasar toda una clase, ni de cómo había conseguido el tiempo para hacer todo esto, pero me dejó asombrada.

-Bella, déjame hablar primero por favor. –la verdad es que no pensaba interrumpirlo, estaba petrificada. –lo de ayer…fui un idiota. No debí llamarte mentirosa, necesito que me perdones. –mientras hablaba aseguré la puerta para que nadie nos interrumpiera. –lamento no haberte creído, sólo te pido que entiendas…que no es fácil, son cosas que no oyes todos los día, pero, de verdad, me importa poco que seas un vampiro, o una bruja, o que vengas de Venus, sigues siendo Bella, la muchacha de la que me enamoré, dame una segunda oportunidad. Por favor no te alejes de mí, no huyas de mí, por favor. Y si me dices que no, te juro que te perseguiré por todo el mundo, no te voy a dejar ir. –con cada palabra que decía se acercaba más a mí, quería correr de ahí, estar tan cerca de él sería peligroso. Pero mis piernas no respondían. Yo ya no tenía control sobre mí, estaba a escasos centímetros de mí. –por favor Bella, evítame el perseguirte por todo el mundo, porque de ser necesario lo haré.

Nunca me imaginé que mi primer beso sería con un humano, al que, irremediablemente, amaba a morir.

POV Edward

Conduje hasta mi casa de manera lenta. No tenía ganas de nada. Había sido un idiota, ella había confiado en mí, y yo no le creí, y no sólo eso, la insulté. Verla actuar, atacando a esos desgraciados me hizo ver la realidad. Se me hacía irreal creer que sería un vampiro, pero humana no era. De eso no había duda.

Entonces, si era un vampiro, yo debería de alejarme ¿no? era peligroso para mí, pero pensar en estar lejos de ella, no volver a escucharla reír, que nunca posara sus ojos sobre mí de nuevo, escucharla pronunciar mi nombre, olerla…me provocó un dolor a la altura del pecho. Era inútil creer que podría alejarme de ella, no lo lograría, una semana me bastó para quererla demasiado, talvez amarla. Legué a casa, ya era tarde pero mi madre aún no llegaba, el restaurante cerraba tarde. Me costó trabajo poder dormir, me despertaba cada pocos minutos. Y así pase todo el fin de semana dándole vueltas al asunto.

No me alejaría, trataría de arreglar las cosas y haría un esfuerzo por hablar con ella. Si fuera peligrosa, ya me habría hecho daño, cualquier miembro de u familia ya me habría herido, a mí, o a alguien más, pero no era así. Debía de pensar en algo que la hiciera perdonarme, fui un canalla, humana o no, era una dama y yo le falté al respeto.

Me puse a idear mil formas de reconquistarla. No era sólo pedirle perdón, era demostrarle que me importaba, sacrificarme. Lo haría, aunque fuera un sacrificio pequeño comparado con la recompensa.

No dormí en toda la noche escribiendo letreros, escribí demasiados, pues no sólo los pondría en el estacionamiento, sino en la cafetería y en cada una de las aulas donde tomábamos clases. Eran demasiados letreros pero valía la pena. Después si todo salía bien la llevaría a cenar, y talvez lograra perdonarme, si no lo hacía, le insistiría.

Era demasiado terco como para rendirme al primer intento. Llegué al colegio cuando todavía era de noche. Me sentía verdaderamente cansado, pero no me importó, ya habría tiempo para dormir. Pegué los letreros en cada uno de los árboles, eran 27 en total, después me dirigí a la cafetería, allí pegué unos 100, y en las 4 aulas que compartíamos, pegué 20 en cada una.

Me sobraron tan sólo 10. Ya vería donde ponerlos. Cuando terminé aún era de noche, me sobraba tiempo pero sería inútil regresar, faltaba como mínimo hora y media para que la gente comenzara a llegar. Así que me fui a sentar a una de las mesas de la cafetería. De pronto me sentí observado.

Estaba demasiado obscuro como para ver de quien se trataba, pero ahí, en la puerta de la cafetería, había alguien. Estaba de pie y muy quieto. Tenía una altura demasiado baja. Si existían los vampiros… ¿por qué no los duendes? No sabía nada de duendes, por lo que no pude saber si eran criaturas buenas o malas.

-¿Quién está ahí? –pregunté. Traté de que mi voz sonara segura, pero la verdad es que no me salió del todo bien. Una risa cantarina se escuchó desde ahí, me resultó vagamente familiar.

-¿Tú qué crees que soy? –ahora la reconocí. No entendía que hacía aquí, pero le seguiría el juego.

-La verdad es que pareces un duende. –le dije de broma.

-Vamos Edward, te enamoraste de un vampiro y tenías miedo de un duende, no deberías de ver tanta televisión, los duendes no existen Edward…no en América. –muy bien, iba a preguntar qué otras criaturas existían, pero había algo más apremiante.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?

-Vine a ayudarte, pero veo que ya terminaste. Te daré una manita para quitar algunos. Exageraste Edward.

-¿Cómo que exageré?

-No necesitas más que los del aparcamiento, yo sé lo que te digo, confía en mí.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Bien, ya que sabes demasiado, no importa que sepas un poco más. No sólo somos vampiros, sino, que algunos de nosotros, tenemos poderes. Yo tengo la capacidad de ver el futuro. En el futuro vi lo que planeabas y por eso decidí venir a darte una mano.

-¿Ves el futuro? Vaya.

-Supe que te enamorarías de mi hermana mucho antes de que te dieras cuenta.

-Esto es totalmente nuevo para mí, hablo de todo, no sólo del hecho de…bueno de saber de ustedes. Enamorarme de ella es algo que aún no logro comprender. Es bastante complejo.

-Lo sé Edward, es difícil, por eso he venido a ayudar. –no pasaron mi 5 segundos cuando ya estaba en su asiento de nuevo, pero, ahora, tenía las manos llenas de los letreros que había retirado.

-Me gustaría hacer eso. ¿Bella también tiene poderes?

-Sí, pero eso te lo explicará ella, ahora está en casa pensando en no volver a hablarte, ha tomado la decisión de alejarse de ti, aunque a veces duda. –ella quería alejarse de mí, eso era obvio, era mi culpa, no descansaría hasta tenerla a mi lado.

-Bien, es hora de irme, pero, no tengas miedo Edward, no somos malos, eso puedes tenerlo por seguro. Por cierto, te daré tiempo para que pienses qué vas a decirle, y para que pienses también si deseas estar junto a ella. Pero no te prometo más que algunos minutos. También haré que el señor Banner se retrase para que tengan tiempo de hablar a primera hora. El salón estará vacío. ¿De acuerdo? Adiós. –ni siquiera me dio tiempo de decir adiós, cuando abrí la boca para responder, ella ya no estaba, definitivamente le debía una a Alice, aunque, por lo que acababa de ver, dudaba mucho poder ayudarle en algo.

El tiempo se pasó lento, vi como empezaba a amanecer y yo aún no estaba seguro de qué iba a decirle. Talvez me limitaría a dejar que leyera los letreros y esperar a que me perdonara, pero eso era un poco cobarde de mi parte. Así que decidí hablar. Las palabras saldrían solas, no podía planearlo porque no sabía cuál sería su reacción. Confiaba en que Alice tuviera razón y las cosas salieran bien. No me dijo mucho, pero sí que me ayudo.

Estuve asomado viendo como llegaban los autos, hasta que los vi llegar, Emmett se veía molesto por alguna razón, Rosalie sonreía en complicidad con Alice, y Jasper tenía una leve sonrisa. Pero mi atención se centró en Bella en cuanto la vi. Se veía hermosa. La ropa que traía puesta le resaltaba su figura de una manera muy elegante. Era perfecta.

Tenía el ceño fruncido mientras miraba a algunas chicas, al parecer no se había percatado de nada, después puso su atención e los letreros, apenas los veía, pero me imaginé que dada la velocidad que ellos manejaban los pudo leer en segundos. Su rostro era hermoso, parecía que quería llorar, peor no lo hizo, talvez los vampiros no lloraban. Sin decir nada corrió, demasiado rápido, hacia las flechas, venía corriendo hacia mí, y yo no sabía que decir. Comencé por pedirle que me dejara hablar, no quería que me interrumpiera así que no lo hizo.

Las palabras empezaron a salir de mis labios torpemente, una tras otra, sin siquiera pensarlas, vi como cerró la puerta, y eso sólo me puso más nervioso, tanto, que la llamé extraterrestre. Fui acortando nuestra distancia sin pensarlo, tenía la boca abierta, me miraba de una forma muy distinta a como me miraba antes, ahora parecía que no la detenía nada a amarme tanto como yo a ella. No resistí la tentación y la besé. Sabía que le estaba faltando al respeto, esto no estaba bien, después le pediría disculpas, pero ahora necesitaba que mis labios tocaran los suyos, necesitaba de su cercanía.

Esperaba una bofetada por su parte, pero nunca llegó, al contrario, subió las manos a mi nuca y me apretó hacia ella. Sus labios eran tan helados como sus manos, pero yo estaba ardiendo. Su aliento congelo mi garganta, pero por dentro yo hervía. Era lo más delicioso que había experimentado. Abrió lentamente los labios para darle paso a mí ya muy insistente lengua.

Me separé de ella antes de perder el control. No podía faltarle tanto al respeto. Ella me miro con los ojos encendidos por la excitación, si sus palabras habían sido ciertas, este había sido su primer beso, al igual que el mío. Parecía que sus ojos se habían derretido y ahora eran como el caramelo líquido.

-Por favor no te alejes de mí. –le dije en un intento de darle sentido a todo esto, debía de pedirle perdón, no de ofenderla besándola de esa manera.

-No me alejaré mientras tú me quieras cerca, Edward… -y volvió a besarme.

Escuchamos como alguien se aclaraba la garganta desde la puerta, era Alice, muy sonriente. Bella me soltó y corrió a abrazarla. Le pidió perdón por algo que yo no supe, pero la escena era hermosa. Era obvio que ellos no eran malos. Podrían no ser humanos, pero jamás malos. Eso era evidente.

-Bien tortolitos, el profesor está por llegar, no pude retrasarlo más, pero fue tiempo sufriente, ya tendrán ocasión para charlar después. No te preocupes por los letreros Edward, Emmett se sintió tan empalagado que en cuanto el aparcamiento se vació de gente los retiró todos. Te los dará cuando lleguemos a casa Bella. Ahora tomen sus lugares que todo el mundo viene para acá.

Tal y como predijo Alice los alumnos comenzaron a llegar. Todos nos miraban acusadoramente. Encontrarnos solos en el salón seguramente se prestaría para malas interpretaciones. Me molestó que pensaran así de Bella.

Tomamos nuestros asientos y ella no podía despegar su mirada de mí, al igual que yo de ella. Nunca en mi vida había estado tan feliz por nada. En mis 18 años nunca había sonreído con tanta felicidad como lo hacía hoy.

Mientras el señor Banner se disculpaba por el retraso (explicó que, por una extraña razón, en 23 años, su despertador no había sonado) le pregunté a Bella si podíamos salir hoy. Necesitaba hablar con ella de tantas cosas. No me contestó, y me hizo señas para que guardara silencio. Algo le estaba causando mucha gracia. Sonreí en respuesta a su felicidad y no dije nada más.

Pasaron las clases y aún no me decía nada acerca de aceptar mi invitación. En el almuerzo se veía nerviosa por algo. Tomamos nuestra mesa de siempre, y dudosa tomó mi mano.

-¿Edward?

-¿Sí?

-Bueno, sé que talvez ahora sea más que obvio, pero…bueno, ayer tú abriste tu corazón, me dijiste lo que sentías, y yo, no lo he hecho. –estaba más que nerviosa, era extraño verla titubear. Iba a decirle que no era necesario, peor en realidad quería saber lo que sentía. –he de confesarte algunas cosas, no pretendas que las explique aquí, ya lo haré hoy cuando estemos fuera, pero te daré una idea. –respiro hondo como tomando valor –cuando te vi por primera vez, no supe que fue lo que me pasó, pero me sentí atraída por ti al instante. Como si te conociera de antes. Fue extraño. Pero cuando te olí…bueno, yo, yo quería beber tu sangre. En toda mi existencia, jamás he probado la sangre humana, y nunca ha sido un gran problema para mí, pero ese día, lo deseé, pero cuando te conocí, cuando escuché tu voz, cuando miré tus ojos, todo se vio reducido a nada. Es difícil de explicar. Sólo te pido que entiendas una cosa, y que esta vez me creas –iba a replicar, a disculparme por haberla llamado mentirosa, peor no me dejó. –siento lo mismo o más de lo que tú sientes por mí. Yo también estoy enamorada de ti no pienso alejarme.

Apretó mi mano y le sonreí, mi corazón no daba para más, ahora sabía que era correspondido, aunque ese beso lo dejó todo en claro.

-Bueno, entonces, ¿salimos hoy? Necesitaos hablar Bella. Tengo demasiadas preguntas.

-¿Qué te parece si vas a mi casa Edward? Te prometo que no te vamos a comer.

* * *

**ah no les dije q eddie arreglaria las kosas...y vaya manera d hacerlo, es tan sexy y romantiko jajajaja, vamos x el 7!! ya lo subo!!**

**"Las alas que me llevab a volar no se encuentran en mi espalda, se encuentran en mis manos cuando escribo"**


	7. Deja Vu

Seguramente estaba nervioso. No sabía lo que podía significar aparecerse como humano en una casa llena de vampiros. Seguramente iba a ser aterrador, pero si se enamoró de mí, talvez lo resistiría. Estaba nerviosa, por supuesto, de que las cosas salieran mal, y no es que no confiara en mi familia, todos teníamos muy controlado "ese" hábito, lo que me preocupaban eran las burlas de Emmett y sus celos tontos.

El día transcurrió rápido, se le notaba ansioso, pero en ningún momento dudo en aceptar mi invitación.

Mis hermanos irían en el Jeep, mientras Edward y yo los seguíamos en su Volvo. Cuando llegamos al aparcamiento, Emmett tenía que hacer su chiste del día.

-Hey Eddie, ¿crees poder seguirme el paso? Espero no dejarte atrás por mucho. –Edward sólo bufó bajito. Una vez en el auto me miró sonriente.

-Tengo dos peticiones Bella. Una que si conduzco demasiado rápido no me detengas, y otra que me dejes darte un beso.

-Edward, la velocidad no me molesta, y en realidad eso no se pide…cuando una chi…-me interrumpió con ese beso que había pedido. Besar a este hombre era una sensación tan difícil de explicar. Por un lado, aunque dominada, estaba la sed. Él no corría ningún peligro besándome, pero aún así era extraño besar algo que deseabas de tan distintas maneras. Por otro lado, estaba su calor, la manera en la que sus labios embonaban con los míos. Como su lengua se abría paso entre mis labios para encontrar la mía, el como su corazón latía con fuerza mientras su respiración empezaba a acelerarse, la manera en la que sujetaba mi cintura, o mi rostro, y como mis dedos se perdían en sus cabellos, todo era demasiado para alguien que no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlo. Tenía experiencia en cazar venados, pumas, osos, y sobre todo leones, pero no en besar a un chico.

Nos separamos cuando el claxon de Emmett anunciaba que el vampiro enojado sí que podía ser peligroso. No quise tentar a mi suerte y le pedí que arrancáramos. Él sólo sonrió y me dio un fugaz beso en la comisura de los labios.

-Me has dicho que no se piden, ahora t los daré a cada momento. Prepárate vampiro –lo miré acobardada, era extraño que lo hiciera parecer tan normal. –tranquila Bella, eso eres, y así me enamoré de ti ¿De acuerdo?

Sonreí como única respuesta. Creí que le costaría trabajo seguir a Emmett, pero para sorpresa de mi hermano, y cómo no, para sorpresa de todos, Edward se mantuvo pegado todo el tiempo. Manejaba realmente bien, por no decir que amaba la idea de desquiciar más a Emmett sin necesidad de escenas amorosas.

Cuando llegamos a casa, Edward estaba ahora sí nervioso. No podía asegurar a qué se debía, si al miedo de encontrarse rodeado de vampiros, o de ser presentado ante una familia tan sólo a horas de ser mi novio… ¿Por qué eso era él cierto? Bajó del auto para abrirme la puerta del copiloto, me tendió la mano y al momento de rozarlo mil descargas eléctricas recorrieron desde mis dedos hasta mis caderas. Lo miré sorprendida y pude decir que él había sentido algo parecido, pues me miraba con fascinación. Sólo negó con la cabeza mientras me ayudaba a bajar. Emmett bajo de su Jeep y lo fulmino con la mirada, pero en el fondo era pura diversión. Al parecer alguien había encontrado divertido hacer carreritas, y dado que nadie acompañaba a Emmett en esos juegos, Edward prometía ser una nueva diversión para él. Mi hermano no tenía límites.

-La verdad es que no te dejé atrás sólo porque no quería perderlos de vista.

-Sí Emmett, ahora entremos ¿vale?

Cuando entramos la casa olía asquerosamente a comida humana, ¿cómo es que Esme supo que Edward vendría? Al parecer Alice había llamado en cuanto tomé la decisión de invitarlo. No se les escapaba nada.

_Mientras estos felices acontecimientos sucedían, Bella miraba a Edward fijamente. El sentimiento que la embargó el día que lo vio por primera vez regresó. Estar conviviendo con una familia junto a él le parecía extrañamente familiar._

Esme nos llevó a la mesa, era la primera vez que la usábamos con esos fines. Edward se sentía sumamente apenado por el hecho de que cocinaran para él, lo que no entendía era que cualquier pretexto para Esme de cuidar niños era suficiente para hacerla feliz. Esto la hacía feliz y yo lo sabía. También se sentía apenado de comer solo. Emmett lo miraba con asco, no a él, sino a su plato. Cuando cazaba me molestaba que me miraran así que supuse que comer mientras todos te miran debe ser incómodo.

-Déjalo ya Emmett.

Aún con Emmett molestándolo a cada momento, Edward parecía sentirse bien ahí, encajaba, platicó sobre música con Rose, ambos tocaban el piano. Me moría por escucharlo. Con Alice intercambiaba miradas de complicidad, yo aún no me sabía toda la historia pero sabía que ahora eran cómplices. Entre Jasper y Emmett no dejaban de dejarle claro que cuidaban a su hermana, ¿desde cuándo se unió Jasper a los juegos ridículos de Emmett? Talvez no eran juegos y en verdad querían dejar las cosas claras.

Cuando Edward terminó de comer, le dije en el oído, aún sabiendo que todos escucharían, que me acompañara a donde estaba el piano.

-Quiero oírte tocar.

-La verdad que no lo hago muy bien, en serio.

-Deja que yo sea quien juzgue eso. ¿Por favor? –traté de imitar a Alice cuando rogaba. Era difícil negarle algo a ese pequeño demonio. Sabía que no me saldría del todo bien, pero vivir con ella por tantas décadas de algo debía de servir ¿no? al parecer funcionó. Me miró por unos segundos con los ojos entrecerrados, parecía que algo le dolía, después exhaló el aire que había acumulado para decir…

-De verdad, creo que estoy perdido al enamorarme de ti, no hay nada que se te pueda negar, ¿cierto? –me dijo mientras se sentaba en el piano. Inmediatamente sus manos revolotearon en las blancas teclas del instrumento. La melodía era nueva para ella, en este siglo jamás había escuchado música más hermosa, las notas se completaban d de una manera sublime, una siguiendo a la otra, era como si más de dos manos fueran las que empujaban cada sonido. Me permití cerrar los ojos mientras una imagen completamente diferente, pero jodidamente familiar entraba a mi cerebro.

_Bella estaba recargada en una pared. La habitación en la que se encontraba tenía acabados demasiado antiguos, finales del siglo XIX talvez. Su vestido era azul marino, escotado de los hombros, dejando ver muy poco los atributos que tenía. Guantes de seda le cubrían arriba del codo, mientras que, si seguías su figura, encontrarías una diminuta cintura, y al momento, el vestido se tornaba voluptuoso, escondiendo lo que seguramente serían unas caderas bien pronunciadas y unas largas piernas. Se ventilaba con un fino abanico. Un hombre increíblemente hermoso tocaba el piano mientras ella le miraba. Vestido como todo un caballero inglés, era talvez una de las cosas más bellas que Bella hubiera visto. Él parecía no darse cuenta de la presencia de nadie, pero era evidente que tocaba para ella. Cualquiera hubiera dicho que ese hombre la amaba. Y no sólo él, tan claro como un manantial estaba que ella daría la vida por él. La época era completamente distinta, pero la situación era la misma._

Abrí los ojos sobresaltada, me tensé al momento tratando de encontrar una explicación a lo que mi mente me había mostrado. Edward dejo de tocar mientras me miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, estoy bien, discúlpame, es que la canción es hermosa. Lo siento Edward. ¿Tú la escribiste? Nunca la había escuchado -¿Qué le decía? "Ah no, no estoy bien, es que acabo de verte junto a mí mientras yo era humana". Bueno en realidad no era él, este hombre se veía un poco mayor, su cabello más que broncíneo era castaño, y sus ojos eran azules, pero eran increíblemente parecidos. ¿Qué significaba eso?

-Bueno, la compuse el día que te conocí, me inspiré en ti –parecía avergonzado, mientras yo me sentía más que dichosa, pero mi mente estaba al borde del colapso. La de las visiones era Alice, no yo, además, esto más que una visión, parecía algo que había vivido.

Evidentemente ahí era humana, de eso no había duda, esa era yo, la mujer que por un siglo no recordé, hoy, al convivir con Edward de pronto llegó, y no sólo eso, sino que, el hombre que estaba a mi lado era increíblemente parecido. No entendía nada. Pero de algo estaba segura, Edward era el detonante de esta imagen.

Edward POV

Se veía confundida. Se supone que quien estaba rodeado de vampiros y debía estar asustado era yo, pero en cambio, ella parecía fuera de lugar. Ni siquiera dijo algo de que le hubiera compuesto una melodía. Sonrió, sí, y de qué forma, pero ni una palabra.

-Bella ¿estás segura que estás bien?

-Lo estoy Edward, en serio. ¿Por qué no vamos a que conozcas el resto de la casa? –era obvio que se esforzaba por parecer normal. En la semana que habíamos convivido, aprendí a conocerla, sus gestos, expresiones, movimientos, era un audaz observador que memorizó todo de ella. Lo suficiente para saber que algo iba mal. Pero lo dejé pasar, ya ella me lo contaría.

Recorrimos la casa hasta que llegamos a su habitación. Tenía una hermosa cama en el centro, había cuadros por doquier, todos hermosos, le daban vida al cuarto, a excepción de uno, que, a pesar de ser muy bello, era excesivamente triste.

-¿Tú los pintas?

-Sí, no son muy buenos, peor me encanta pintar, al igual que escribir. Son las dos cosas que disfruto más…- parecía que iba a decir algo más y se calló.

-Bella, ¿sabes que no puedes engañarme? ¿Qué ibas a decir? –sonrió tímidamente, suspiró con fuerza para después enfrentarme con una cara que parecía no decir nada, pero ahí escondida estaba una sonrisa, y vergüenza.

-Disfruto de tu compañía Edward. ¿Ya?

-Ya –dije con suficiencia. Amaba ponerla nerviosa, al menos me reconfortaba el hecho de que yo no era el único que se estaba volviendo loco. Aunque evidentemente los problemas cardiacos eran algo que debía vivir solo.

-Ése es diferente –dije señalando al cuadro que de sólo verlo encogió mi corazón.

-Mmhh… en realidad no lo sé. A veces pinto cosas que no entiendo del todo, el pincel parece moverse por sí solo. –el cuadro tenía colores lúgubres, se miraba a una mujer sola, de espaldas, el aire parecía que movía tanto su cabello como su vestimenta, el cual era un vestido blanco y largo. Estaba parada frente al mar, pero no era soleado, más bien desértico y nublado. No se veía el rostro de la mujer, pero era tan perfecto, estaba tan bien realizado, que podías asegurar que ella sufría, si pudieras darle la vuelta, ella seguramente lloraba.

-Tienes talento, es muy hermoso Bella.

-Mira quien habla. Tocas el piano de una forma que…- se quedó calada como buscando las palabras, pero había confusión. –me transportó.

-¿A qué te refieres con que te transportó? –no entendía del todo a que se refería.

-¿Nunca has escuchado una canción, leído un escrito, percibido un olor, que te recuerdan tanto a algo que sientes que te transporta a ese momento?

-Creo que entiendo de qué hablas…recuerdo poco de papá, pero un recuerdo que tengo muy claro es que amaba los hot-cakes, muy dulces, al igual que yo. Siempre que huelo la miel lo recuerdo a él. ¿Te refieres a eso?

-A eso exactamente –me dijo mientras sonreía.

-Cuéntame de tu vida Bella, de toda tu vida.

-En realidad de mi vida humana no recuerdo nada –se veía nerviosa al hablar de eso –un día era un vampiro. Y pues, siendo vampiro, me jacto de no beber sangre humana, nunca lo he hecho. Nadie de mi familia lo hace Edward.

-¿A dónde te transportó mi canción?

-En realidad no lo sé, te soy honesta, no estoy segura, es la primera vez que me sucede.

-¿Por eso te pusiste así? ¿Qué recordaste? –dudó por un momento mientras se mordía el labio. Esa era una clara invitación para que la besara, pero evidentemente este no era el momento.

-Alguien tocaba para mí –dijo monótonamente, sin involucrar ningún sentimiento en su tono de voz. Ella recordó a un amor pasado.

-¿Alguien tocaba antes para ti? ¿Lo amabas? –no quería que mi voz sonara tan frágil, pero el dolor que sentí al pensar en Bella amando a otro que no fuera yo era inmenso.

-No, no lo sé, era humana…olvídalo, fue más una alucinación. Creo que me metí mucho en la canción. –sonrió como restándole importancia pero en sus ojos se veía que ni ella creía eso. Ya encontraría la manera de que volviéramos a hablar de eso.

-¿Cómo te convirtieron? ¿Quién? Eso no logro entenderlo.

-Carlisle llevaba siglos vagando solo por el mundo. El nació en Inglaterra, y durante su largo viaje jamás regresó a su lugar de origen. No hasta que un día le llegó una oportunidad de trabajo allí. Y ya tenía esa idea dándole vueltas en la cabeza. En fin. Regresó para encontrarse a una joven dama en el hospital. Su caso era sumamente triste. Sus venas estaban destrozadas, hacía unas horas que la habían llevado, estaba prácticamente muerta, por poco su corazón seguía latiendo. Nadie reclamaba su cuerpo, en algún momento todos pensaron que ya había muerto, pero, Carlisle podía oír el leve golpeteo de mi corazón. Él, a ver que nadie la buscaba, se apiadó de ella, y movido por la soledad en la que vivía, la transformó. Y heme aquí. Desperté un día con una súper fuerza, súper vista, súper olfato y, para sorpresa de Carlisle, mi sed era bastante controlable. Creemos que es uno de mis dones… -se quedó callada como si hubiera hablado de más. Lo que ella no sabía era que estaba enterado de los poderes de su familia, sólo me faltaba conocer el suyo.

-Alice me contó que podía ver el futuro, y que Jasper manejaba las emociones de la gente. Repregunté por tu don, peor no quiso decírmelo.

-Pues…verás, yo… ¿cómo explicarlo? Hay poderes, dones, que son mentales, funcionan únicamente dentro de la mente. Yo los repelo, como una clase de escudo, y puedo proteger a mucha gente, mientras esté a mi alrededor. Unos 5 kilómetros talvez. Y además el de la sangre. Por supuesto me afecta, pero no de la manera en que lo hace con los vampiros normales. A excepción de ti.

-Mi sangre te afectó más que la de los demás. –no era una pregunta. Ella ya me lo había dicho.

-Sí, pero no pasó mucho para que lo controlara.

-¿Cuántos años tienes? –se encogió de hombros.

-Cuando Carlisle me encontró tenía 18 años. Era el único dato del que disponían en el hospital y mi nombre. La persona que me haya llevado dejo dicho eso, mi fecha de nacimiento y mi nombre. Era Isabella Richardson. No tengo ni idea de nada más.

-No me refería a eso –aspiró con fuerza y soltó todo el aire de golpe, para después continuar.

-Nací en 1980. –eran tantos años. Me sentía insignificante. ¿Por qué se fijó en mí de esa manera? Ella era…increíble, hermosa, sensible, inteligente, su historia era impresionante.

-¿Crees que lo de las venas haya sido…bueno, que trataras de matarte?

-No lo sé, supongo que no hay otra opción. No sé que me llevaría a semejante acto. Pero no puedo estar segura.

-¿Y Carlisle, convirtió a todos los demás?

-No, convirtió a Esme después de haberse tirado por un acantilado. Su corazón era lo único que aparentemente funcionaba en su estado. Todo su cuerpo estaba destrozado. Perdió a un bebé y pensó que esa sería su salida. Desde que Carlisle la vio creo que se enamoró y viceversa. Después encontró a Rosalie, parecía que la familia se conformaría de puras damas –sonrió –su historia es un poco más delicada. Rosalie encontró a Emmett mientras cazaba osos. Ambos cazaban osos debo decir. –osos. Osos. Por mucho que me repitiera la palabra a mi mismo, no lograba verlo. Guardaría esa para después. –el oso atacó a Emmett y casi lo mata, Rosalie vio algo en él que la dejó helada…a veces pasa ¿sabes? –Dijo con una sonrisa insinuante –y así al menos ya habían dos parejas, y yo. Y una tarde llegó un pequeño duende de la mano de un hombre excepcional. Decían que eran nuestra familia y no había más discusión. La autoridad en esa pequeña era palpable. Y así se formó mi familia…y después apareciste tú, y ahora la has completado.

No sabía que decir, me consideraba parte de su vida, esto era demasiado. Debería asustarme que las cosas marcharan tan rápido, pero en cambio, me sentía sumamente feliz de haberla encontrado. No pude haber encontrado una mejor mujer. Era en verdad perfecta.

-Es tan…increíble.

-Lo sé. Se hace de noche, ¿no crees que necesites llamar a tu madre?

-En realidad dudo que ya se haya percatado de mi ausencia, ella sigue en el restaurante. Me gustaría no tener que separarme de ti Bella. Va a ser imposible que duerma sin estar contigo. –me arrepentí en el momento en el que lo dije, ella seguro malinterpretaría. No quería ofenderla. Me miraba de una manera tan extraña.

-Bueno, si tanto te cuesta dormir, puedo acompañarte…en realidad me gustaría verte dormir Edward.

-Bella…no quiero que pienses que soy esa clase de…- me silenció con un beso. Uno suave, lento, sus fríos labios apenas si se movían. Se separó y me miraba con adoración. ¿Qué hice para merecerla?

-Shh Edward. Exactamente porque sé que no eres esa clase de hombres, me atrevería a dormir contigo. Sólo dije que te acompañaría, y que me gustaría verte dormir. Yo tampoco soy esa clase de mujeres.

-No quise decir eso…Bella –era un idiota. En verdad me preguntaba qué había hecho para merecerla, no era más que un jodido adolescente inexperto e imperfecto. Ella en cambio era una diosa. Era una diferencia abismal.

-Lo sé, tranquilo. Nos vamos en cuanto desees.

-Me gustaría despedirme de todos.

-Bien. Vamos.

Cuando íbamos bajando las escaleras, Alice ya estaba ahí, con su radiante sonrisa, esta familia en verdad me gustaba. Todos estaban tan llenos de vida. Me despedí de todos, la más efusiva fue Alice, ella no perdía el tiempo en secas despedidas, con ella era en verdad un show. Emmett me palmeó la espalda, sentí que me la había roto, pero aún así le sonreí, sabía que no le caía mal. Bella le sonrió con una dulzura que no había visto en ella. Era más que dulce terrorífica.

-Eres un sol Em –le dijo para darle otra palmeada, sonó como el chocar de dos piedras. Me sorprendía como al momento de tocarme ella era completamente suave, no se sentía ningún tipo de fuerza, al contrario, era frágil. Me preguntaba cuánto trabajo le costaría lograr eso. Emmett se sobó la espalda mientras Rosalie rodeaba los ojos.

-Adiós Edward, te veremos mañana, espero que este par se comporte mejor. Siempre actúan como niños.

-Bella rió para después tomarme de la mano. Me despedí de Jasper con un asentimiento de cabeza y de Esme con un beso. Su mejilla estaba helada.

-Cuídate cielo. Buenas noches.

Caminamos hacia mi auto. Le abrí la puerta. La noche estaba helada, le ofrecí mi chamarra, mientras ella rodeaba los ojos. Claro. Ella no tenía frío.

-En realidad a veces me siento un poco inútil ¿sabes?

-No hay razón para hacerlo. En realidad es absurdo. –lo dejé pasar.

Era cierto, ella no tendría frío, pero me gustaría poder tener un detalle. Llegamos a mi casa y mamá aún no llegaba. Ella tardaría unas cuantas horas más. Le di un recorrido por mi casa mientras acariciaba con mi pulgar su mano. Ella me apretaba con sutileza pero firmemente. Llegamos a mi habitación y ella respiró hondo.

-Adoro tu aroma, en verdad. Esto es como el paraíso.

Levanté un poco el desorden que había, mientras ella me observaba. Llegó la hora de dormir. Estaba sumamente nervioso. Yo era un caballero, sí, pero no dejaba de ser hombre, y ella no dejaba de ser la mujer más hermosa, endemoniadamente hermosa, y no dejaba de ser mi amor. Porque sí, la amaba, de eso y no habían dudas.

-Haz lo que normalmente haces para dormir Edward. No te molestaré. –puso cara de póker y se sentó en la orilla de la cama mientras parecía muy entretenida mirando la alfombra de mi habitación. Rodeé los ojos y le di un beso en la frente.

-Me pondré el pijama y regreso, ¿necesitas algo para dormir? Puedo tomar algo de mamá.

-En realidad está bien así. Cámbiate, cuando vengas te explico.

-¿Te irás cierto?

-No, no lo haré. Aquí te espero. –la besé en los labios antes de salir.

Tener su aliento dentro de mi de desquiciaba. Su aroma era embriagante y me sentía desorientado. Me separé antes de cometer una idiotez y me dirigí al baño. Cambié mis ropas por el pijama, normalmente dormía en boxers, pero no dormiría así frente a ella. La respetaría, aunque mi "pijama se reducía a ponerme una camisa. Lavé mis dientes y regresé a mi habitación. Seguía mirando al suelo, aunque ahora de verdad estaba interesada en la alfombra. Respiré profundo y caminé hacia ella. Acuné su rostro en mis manos mientras me hincaba para quedar a su altura.

-¿Por qué no me miras?

-Te miro –dijo para después besarme con una pasión inaudita.

Me tomó por sorpresa. Pero mis labios respondieron a su dueña automáticamente. Tiro de mis cabellos mientras yo me aferraba a su cuerpo. Al estar hincado y ella sentada en la cama, la posición no me ponía las cosas para nada fáciles. Estaba a la altura de su pecho, ella estaba inclinada hacia mí, y mi torso estaba entre sus piernas. Esto era lo más sensual que había pasado en toda mi vida. Tener a Venus enroscada en mi cuerpo era lo más placentero que hubiera sentido. Sabía que debía parar pero no encontraba la voz. La que parecía tener su voz presente era ella, quien no dejaba de murmurar mi nombre, cosa que me volvía más y más loco. Mis manos llegaron a sus caderas mientras ella soltaba el más sublime de todos los jadeos, impregnando así mi boca de su aliento. Era momento de parar.

-Bella…no me detendré. Detente tú.

Me miró con pasión, esperaba que no mirara para abajo, pues mi excitación era más que evidente. Asintió y sólo me abrazó.

-Lo siento –murmuró bajito. ¡¡¡Ella no tenía nada que sentir!!! Si la había detenido es porque ella merecía algo mejor que esto.

-No Bella, por favor no digas eso. Ven, acuéstate conmigo. Ahora explícame, ¿por qué no quieres ropa para dormir? Necesitas descansar, y esa ropa es inadecuada, incómoda. Te prometo no faltarte al respeto.

-Tonto Edward –dijo mientras reía. Su risa esta vez sí que era fuerte. Adoraba escucharla reír, pero agradecía que mamá no estuviera, definitivamente ya nos habría atrapado. –primero que nada no desconfío de ti, sé que no lo harías. El problema es que…bueno, yo no duermo. Nunca.

Tardé un minuto en analizar esa idea.

-Entonces mientras yo duermo… ¿tú sólo estarás despierta? Te aburrirás. A demás, no podré dormir sabiendo que estás aquí.

-No me aburriré, nada me haría más feliz que verte dormir, no he dormido por un siglo, ¿por qué verte dormir sería aburrido so bobo? Pero si crees que te será imposible dormir, puedo irme.

-¡¡¡NO!!! –bien, era patético, pero en realidad no me importaba. Rió un poco más y se acomodó en mi pecho. Esta sensación no tenía precio.

-¿Qué pasará cuando mamá llegue? Normalmente viene a verme, en realidad siempre me encuentra despierto, pero que me encuentre con mi novia en brazos, será un tanto…distinto ¿no crees? –novia, en realidad no se lo había pedido. Rió bajito y me aseguró que cuando mi madre llegara, ella lo sabría y no nos descubriría.

-¿Bella?

-Dime amor

-No tengo sueño. En verdad. No es mi hora de dormir. –pasaban de las 10 de la noche. ¿Quién dormía a esa hora?

-De acuerdo, acepto que es temprano, ¿qué quieres hacer?

-Me gustaría pedirte algo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Necesito que me digas que aceptarás antes de preguntarte. Si no, no lo haré.

-Eso no es muy caballeroso…

-Lo sé, pero es necesario –le dije lo más serio que pude. Pareció notarlo y volteó a verme con el ceño fruncido.

-De acuerdo. Suéltalo.

-¿Te gustaría ser mi novia? –sentí como se relajó al momento, para después soltar una risita.

-Me encantaría señor Cullen.

-Entonces es un trato señorita Cullen. -Iba a besarla cuando se separó de mí. – ¡hey! ¿Por qué te alejas? Quiero besar a mi novia ahora.

-Puedo regresar si quieres, pero tu madre está abriendo l puerta principal. Como gustes amor.

-Me las pagarás después –le dije para ver como desaparecía rápidamente. ¿A dónde iría?

-¿Hijo? ¿Se puede?

-Pasa mamá.

-No esperaba encontrarte acostado. ¿Salió todo mal con Bella? ¿Estás bien?

-¿Cómo me ves?

-La verdad te ves bien.

-Lo estoy mamá, todo salió bien.

-Me alegro cielo. Entonces ¿por qué estás ya en la cama? Pensé encontrarte en la cocina, siempre te encuentro cenando. –gracias mamá, dile a Bella que soy un comedor compulsivo.

-Sí, bueno, estaba cansado.

-Puedo subirte la cena si gustas. ¿Hot-cakes están bien? –en realidad moría de hambre.

-Está bien mamá, gracias. Yo bajo cuando estén listos. –salió de mi habitación mientras oía una risa desde mi armario. Era tan infantil.

-¿No te da vergüenza esconderte en el armario de tu novio?

-Y a ti ¿no te da vergüenza que tu mami aún suba la cena a la cama?

-Está bien, ganaste esta vez. –bajé por mi cena, feliz de saber quien me esperaba arriba. Era una sensación estimulante. Normalmente no habría cenado en mi habitación pero quería estar con ella, la extrañaba, quería verla. Esto empezaba a asustarme. Cené mientras ella me miraba con curiosidad.

-Es demasiada miel. ¿No te empalaga?

-Creo que no. es delicioso. ¿Quieres un poco?

-No gracias, estoy a dieta y eso es demasiado azúcar. –reímos ante su broma. Ella porque evidentemente no se alimentaba de comida humana, yo porque la idea de una dieta me sonaba absurda cuando su figura era tan deseable.

Terminé de cenar, volví al baño para lavar mis dientes y cuando regresé estaba mirando mis partituras.

-Me gustaría escucharte tocar más melodías.

-Lo haré, te lo prometo. –me recosté en la cama mientras ella volvía a acomodarse en mi pecho. Aún a sabiendas de que ella era sumamente fuerte, en mis brazos parecía que buscaba protección. El sueño me venció mientras me sentía el hombre más afortunado de la Tierra por tenerla junto a mí.

_Mientras Edward se quedaba lentamente dormido, murmuro 3 palabras que fueron vida para Bella. "Te amo bella". Ella sonrió, con el corazón casi encendido, seguro que esta vez sí estaba palpitando. Podía sentir que esta vez sí se movía algo en su pecho. _

_-Te amo Edward. También te amo._

_Ahora tenía tiempo para pensar en sus recuerdos. ¿Qué eran?_

* * *

**aah como les dije, salidito del onro, lo termine apenas hace unos minutos, se q me emocione aktualizando pero se me hace lo justo para kienes ya me leian. un beso a todas y en este ya estams a mano jaja, ahora voy x muerto en vida uuuy ese si es largo jaja besos!!**

**"Las alas que me llevan a volar no se encuentran en mi espalda, se encuentran en mis manos cuando escribo"**


	8. Una Enfermedad Llamada Memoria

**EPOV**

Dormir con Bella era dormir en el cielo. Recostada en mi pecho, con sus piernas pegadas a las mías, sus cabellos cerca de mi nariz para así olerla toda la noche…no existía una palabra lo suficientemente grande para describirlo. Ni siquiera perfección. La excelencia se quedaba corta.

Cuando desperté, sentí un vacío para el cual no estaba preparado. A tientas la busqué en la cama peor ella no estaba allí. Se había ido.

-Si sigues moviéndote de esa forma te vas a caer de la cama, enserio quédate quieto Edward –ahí estaba su voz, al momento me relajé. Prendí la luz para poder encontrarla, la ventana todavía reflejaba vestigios de la madrugada, por lo cual no se veía nada. Estaba sentada en el marco de mi ventana, viendo hacia la nada, la luna se filtraba por el cristal, contorneándole el rostro con un sutil resplandor. La imagen que ante mí se manifestaba era la de una diosa…una diosa triste…pensativa.

-¿Estás bien Bella? –no quería verla de esa manera, me rompía el corazón saber que algo la afectaba de ese modo.

-Sí, creo que sí, es sólo que…bueno, a veces me gustaría saber quién fui. No saber nada de mi vida pasada, no saber si mis padres me querían, no saber el por qué intenté matarme, si tuve hermanos, nada…me vuelve loca.

-Debe de ser muy difícil Bella, pero ahora estás aquí, tienes a tu familia…bueno me tienes a mí. Disfruta el presente, no te atormentes por el pasado, el pasado ya está ahí…lejos de lo que vives ahora, y mucho más lejos de lo que te espera por vivir. A mi lado –me sonrió mientras acariciaba mi mejilla.

-Lo sé Edward, tenerte a mi lado es sin duda una razón para que el pasado sea innecesario. Bueno, necesito ir a casa, sólo estaba esperando a que despertaras, no puedo llegar al Colegio con la misma ropa ¿verdad señor Cullen?

-Tiene usted razón señorita Cullen. ¿Sabes? La idea de ser un Cullen al igual que tú empieza a gustarme. ¿Te veré en el instituto o quieres que pase por ti?

-Pasa por mí, te veré al rato…y ¿Edward?...¡¡te amo!! –me dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla y desapareció de mi vista. Pero juro que escuché cómo decía te amo. Yo también la amaba. Mi corazón saltaba por todo mi cuerpo, no solo en mi pecho, lo sentía hasta en los cabellos. Ella había llegado a cambiar mi vida, y ahora yo trataría de hacer la suya más feliz.

Un poco atontado, y con esa sonrisa de idiota que me caracterizaba, entré a la regadera. Mientras el agua relajaba mi cuerpo, mi mejilla aún ardía ahí donde sus labios me habían tocado. A pesar de tener su tacto tan frío, el calor que transmitía era imposible.

Mamá se había marchado, por lo que tuve que desayunar solo y a toda prisa, puesto que no quería hacer esperar a Bella. Me preparé unos Waffles con cajeta y trozos de manzana. Me preguntaba por qué me gustaba tanto lo dulce. Manejé a casa de Bella divagando en mis gustos y en los de ella. Siendo vampiro ¿sería igual? ¿Distinguirían entre dulce, salado, agrio? Si la respuesta era sí, definitivamente mi sangre debía de ser más que dulce dado todo lo que siempre comía.

Aparqué el coche mientras esperaba a que saliera. Bajé del auto para recibirla con la puerta abierta, cuando vi que la persona que salía era Emmett. Su hermano era la persona más graciosa que yo había conocido. A pesar de sus intentos por hacerme incomodar, podía ver que yo le agradaba y que estaba feliz por su hermana.

-Hola humano.

-Hola vampiro –sonrió con complicidad para darme una palmadita en la espalda. Seguro en la noche me encontraría uno o dos hematomas -¿dónde está tu hermana?

-Ya venía. Conduce despacio chico, no queremos que tu Volvo se destroce. Nos vemos en la escuela –dicho esto, se metió al monstruo que tenía por Jeep y lo encendió. Al momento Rosalie salió seguida por Jasper, ambos me saludaron con la mano y una cálida sonrisa aunque se les veía algo preocupados, subieron al auto y se marcharon. Mientras ellos se iban, Bella y Alice venían tomadas del brazo. Seguramente mi rostro era la cosa más vergonzosa pero no me importó. Bella venía vestida con una falda larga color blanca, botas café y una blusa rosa con cuello en V. Era sencillo pero elegante, la balanza perfecta entre inocencia y sensualidad. Sus cabellos caían tan largos como eran por toda su espalda, dejando que algunos mechones rozaran su discreto pero seductor escote. Recordé que tenía la boca abierta y trague en seco. Alice no paraba de reír de mi expresión, pero en verdad ella lo merecía. Se veía tan perfecta que no pude evitar preguntarme qué había hecho yo para merecer el milagro que caminaba hacia mí.

-Cierra la boca Edward, se te meterán las moscas –dijo Alice, pero yo no podía escucharla.

-Estás hermosa –me sonrió tímidamente y me besó en la comisura de mis labios. Pude ver que su semblante se veía algo decaído, pero no podía estar seguro. Yo sólo atiné a voltear el rostro para poder besarla como debe besar un chico a su amor. Se separó con una sonrisa maliciosa, aunque ahora pude ver que la felicidad no le llegaba a los ojos, para subir al auto mientras Alice reía sin ningún disimulo.

-¿Se puede saber por qué viajas hoy con nosotros Alice? –le pregunté mientras tomaba la carretera .no me molesta, es sólo curiosidad. Puedes hacerlo cuando quieras pero me pareció extraño.

-Pues era para poder presenciar tu rostro cuando vieras a mi hermanita. Y valió la pena, Emmett se lo perdió.

-Muy graciosa Alice, como si no lo hubieras visto ya, pequeña embustera –le dijo Bella con cariño. Era hermoso verla como se llevaba con sus hermanos. No podía ser más humana. ¿De dónde sacaron todas esas historias de miedo con respecto a los vampiros? Bella no podía ser más noble y menos tenebrosa. Y yo no podía ser más feliz ni más afortunado. La tenía a mi lado, pasara lo que pasara, ella me amaba, tanto como yo a ella. El destino nos juntó, pero ni siquiera él sería capaz de separarnos.

**BPOV**

Mientras Edward dormía tuve tiempo para pensar. Su sueño era tranquilo, por lo que no tuve ningún inconveniente de que despertara. Esa imagen volvía una y otra vez. El parecido entre este hombre y Edward era asombroso. La diferencia radicaba en los ojos, en el cabello, en la edad y que talvez Edward tuviera facciones más varoniles, pero eran verdaderamente parecidos. La sensación que me embargaba al ver a ese hombre tocando para mí era de total desolación. Me hacía sentir insignificante, sucia, triste y sola. No lograba entender qué era eso. Quién era ese hombre. Por qué lo recordaba hasta ahora. Eran muchas preguntas y ninguna parecía tener una respuesta, lo único que sabía era que, esa imagen, llegó a causa de Edward y su canción. ¿Por qué el parecido? Debía de averiguar muchas cosas. Me separé de él con cuidado de no despertarlo y me senté en la ventana. La noche parecía compartir mi estado de ánimo. La luna, ahí arriba se veía sola. Ninguna estrella a su alrededor. Grande y hermosa pero sola. Durmiendo a pocos metros de mí se encontraba el hombre más perfecto que algún día pude imaginar, más hermoso, no sólo por dentro si no también por fuera, y sabía que me amaba. Yo le amaba. Pero no podía evitar sentirme así. Sola.

Las horas pasaron rápido y pude ver en la oscuridad como se tensaba, empezó a moverse en la cama, como buscando algo, su mirada trataba de enfocar algo que para sus ojos humanos sería imposible de hacer dada la oscuridad en la que nos encontrábamos. Me buscaba a mí. Su rostro reflejaba una decepción enorme. Era tan hermoso.

-Si sigues moviéndote de esa forma te vas a caer de la cama, enserio quédate quieto Edward –sus ojos se iluminaron para darle paso a ese ya familiar calor que recorrí desde mi corazón hasta mis extremidades.

Aunque tenerlo cerca me hacía la mujer más feliz del mundo, seguramente mi rostro reflejaba la tristeza que me había consumido lentamente durante la noche. Volteé el rostro en un intento de que no me descubriera. En ese momento prendió la luz. Me preguntó si estaba bien y yo sólo pude responder una verdad a medias. No quería asustarlo con visiones raras ni hombres parecidos a él. La idea de estar con un vampiro ya debía de ser suficiente como para que también tuviera que estar con la loca que lo veía en su pasado.

Me despedí de él para ir a cambiarme de ropa. Le dije que lo amaba y al momento me arrepentí, él lo había dicho mientras se quedaba dormido, yo se lo estaba diciendo completamente consciente, así que probablemente lo asustaría. Desaparecí no sin antes darle un suave beso en la mejilla.

Alice hizo de las suyas mientras me vestía, decía que era para impresionar a Edward así que la dejé hacerme lo que quisiera. Una vez terminó me dirigí al piano. Sabía que Edward no vendría hasta dentro de por lo menos media hora, así que tenía tiempo para pensar más cosas. Miré el piano en busca de alguna nueva imagen pero nada pasó. Suspiré resignada y fui a mi habitación. Fijé mi atención en ese cuadro que pinte hace casi 3 décadas. Recuerdo que lo pinté una noche en la que mirábamos un caso en la televisión de una mujer golpeada por su marido. Rose estaba que estallaba, era obvio que esas cosas le afectaran así, peor el sentimiento que a mí me embargó me llevó directo al cuarto donde pinto y dejé que mi mano plasmara todo lo que mis palabras no sabían. Una mujer sola, en la inmensidad del mar, como si frente a ella tuviera todo un mundo de posibilidades aunque podrían ahogarla, y se rehusaba a mirar hacia atrás, como si le aterrara hacerlo. En vez de eso sólo miraba hacia el frente, hacia ese mar tan amplio, tan hondo, y tenebroso, pero que seguramente serían su salida. Eso representaba ese cuadro para mí. La soledad de una mujer que tiene la salida en sus manos y no la toma. Mientras lo miraba la una nueva visión llegó.

_La mujer estaba parada frente al mar, llevaba un largo vestido blanco y el viento le azotaba el rostro. El frío empezaba a calarle los huesos pero eso no le importó. Seguramente morir así sería mejor que vivir lo que vivía. Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas y parecía que nada iba a detenerlas. Alguien que estuviera siendo quemado vivo seguramente tendría esa expresión._

_-Vuelve a casa_ _–le decía una voz a sus espaldas –lo siento Isabella, te amo de verdad, por favor perdóname._

_-No puedo hacerlo, déjame sola._

_-Sabes que no lo haré –Aquella dama se rehusaba a voltear, sabía que al hacerlo perdería la fuerza que la había orillado a tomar aquella decisión, una decisión que era necesaria, pero que a la vez la iba matando poco a poco._

_-Sabes que sin ti no sobreviviré, sabes que eras la razón de mi existir, sabes que mi corazón late por ti, sabes que el aire que respiro tiene que ser el que respires tú, no hay otra manera para mí, sabes que me voy a morir sin ti, lo sabes Isabella, por favor no me dejes, te juro que jamás volverá a suceder…te lo juro… -parecía que el hombre se lo juraba más a sí mismo que a ella. Pero ella ya no podía creer en él, ya no podía seguir a su lado, aunque separarse también le costase la vida, quedarse le costaba vivir un infierno._

_-Vete._

A pesar de ser un vampiro, Bella parecía que había perdido el aire, Alice la miraba desde el marco de la puerta, su rostro denotaba la confusión que debía ser ver a Bella de ese modo. Bella se miró al espejo para entender que su rostro era el mismo que el de la mujer en la playa, parecía que estaba siendo quemada viva.

-¿Bella qué es lo que pasó?

-Yo no lo sé Alice, no me dejes sola, necesito que estés conmigo, necesito aclarar tantas cosas Alice por favor, ayúdame –mi voz se escuchaba tan diferente a como siempre se había oído, era la misma súplica que la de la mujer al pedirle al hombre que la dejara.

Era cierto no recordaba quién había sido, pero ahora sabía con certeza que en mi vida humana había amado a alguien, y que ese alguien me había lastimado. Sufrí a mis cortos 18 años lo que se sufre en toda una vida.

El carro de Edward venía dando la curva y me sobresalté. Necesitaba distracción, era necesario recomponer mi semblante para que el no notara que algo me estaba acabando. ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué ahora que había encontrado al amor la vida parecía querer destruirme? ¿Por qué ahora que parecía había encontrado esa luz que necesitaba para ser feliz, una inmensa y hermosa luz, algo llegaba a opacar mi felicidad?

-Emmett –en dos segundo mi hermano ya estaba ahí –necesito que distraigas a Edward en lo que salgo, llévate a Jasper, Alice irá conmigo ¿cierto Alice?

-Por supuesto Bella.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Bella estás bien? –preguntó mi hermano, si él lo había notado, seguramente mi rostro aún se veía muerto.

-Sólo hazlo Emmett. Te quiero.

Escuché como molestaba a Edward mientras tomaba fuertes bocanadas de aire. Jasper trataba de calmarme pero fue inútil, él terminó al borde del colapso igual que yo. Rosalie me abrazó rápidamente, ya tendría tiempo de contarles.

-Bella escúchame –Alice a veces daba miedo –necesitas calmarte, Edward notará que algo te pasa –era imposible calmarme, sentía como mi cuerpo se oprimía por el dolor, no sabía qué lo causaba pero ahí estaba, inmenso y asesino.

Pensé que Edward necesitaba verme bien, él no merecía este comportamiento de mi parte. Me partía el alma que se diera cuenta de que algo no iba bien conmigo. Le amaba muchísimo como para dejarle ver mi sufrimiento. Lo pasaría sola, él no sufriría lo que únicamente tenía que sufrir yo.

º =============== º ============== º ============== º =========== º ============ º

La semana pasó entre momentos felices y otros amargos. Durante el día la compañía de Edward funcionaba como un estimulante, no me dejaba pensar en otra cosa que no fueran él. Sus constantes besos, los roces de piel, me hacían olvidar todo, su sonrisa y esos ojos que en su momento me hicieron perder aquella sed, ahora funcionaban como luz para alumbrar esa oscuridad de la que me había vuelto presa. Pero por las noches mientras él dormía, porque sí, ahora dormíamos juntos todas las noches, aunque me sentía feliz de tenerle a mi lado y verle dormir era lo más hermoso del mundo, mi mente era libre de vagar por mis recuerdos, esos que me atormentaban de una manera que me hacía temblar.

En una de esas noches otro recuerdo llegó a mí, y este fue el más terrible de todos.

_-Hay una canción que compuse para ti. –Bella estaba recostada en una cama inmensa, al parecer debajo de las sábanas había una muy desnuda Bella, puesto que sus hombros se miraban sin ninguna ropa. El hombre a su lado volvía a ser aquel tan parecido al que ahora compartía su cama._

_-Mañana podrás tocarla, ¿sí?_

_-Sabes que lo haré. Isabella, hay algo que quería hablar contigo. Ayer vino Melanie a verme, estuvo muy insistente. Sabes que no soy yo, pero ya no encuentro la manera de detenerla. –Bella suspiró frustrada, esa mujer le quería robar al amor de su vida y en verdad eso la desquiciaba._

_-Sólo ignórala._

_-Lo hago, de verdad lo hago, pero me es difícil entender que le pongas altos y no entienda ¿Es que acaso no tiene ninguna dignidad? Es una mujerzuela._

_-Lo es. No quiero que te preocupes más ¿de acuerdo? –pero para Bella era difícil no pensar en el asunto, Melanie era una mujer sumamente hermosa, todos los hombres la codiciaban, pero para desgracia de Bella, ella sólo codiciaba a George, a su George._

_-A veces pienso que me podrás dejar por ella…ella es tan hermosa. –George se encogió de hombros como restándole importancia._

_-En realidad no lo sé, yo sólo tengo ojos para ti ¿O a caso desconfías de mí Isabella? –Bella lo tomó a broma y afirmó con la cabeza. Para ella esto era un juego, decir que desconfiaba de él y después él la besara para demostrarle cuánto la amaba. No se esperaba esa reacción. George jamás había sido violento._

_Una fuerte mano se estampó contra su rostro, se sintió desubicada y perdió el suelo, cuando logró reenfocar su vista, se encontró con dos ojos azules que la miraban fieramente._

_-¿Acaso no vale nada que me hiciera cargo de ti cuando eras una niña? ¿No te he cuidado Isabella? ¿No te he demostrado cuánto te amo día a día trabajando para darte lo mejor? No tengo ningún minuto para serte infiel porque todo el día trabajo para que tú seas feliz ¿y con qué me pagas? Con tu desconfianza ¡Eres una malagradecida! –los ojos de Bella se llenaron de lágrimas, pues las palabras dichas por este hombre la habían herido mucho más que el golpe. Ya nunca más lo vería con los mismos ojos, ya nunca más se sentiría viva de nuevo. Este hombre que decía amarla había destrozado lo que ella conocía como vida, como amor, como pertenencia, como respeto. Esas ya eran palabras vacías._

_En el momento en que Bella comenzó a llorar, el hombre se arrepintió, parecía que también estaba a punto de llorar._

_-Lo siento._

Ese había sido el peor de todos. Me ha perseguido todas las noches mientras Edward duerme. Necesito encontrar la cura a esta enfermedad llamada memoria, no la quiero.

* * *

**Uff, me costó trabajo escribir este capítulo, la verdad es que ya más o menos he dejado claro de qué va el asunto, pobre Bella, siempre sufriendo jeje. Espero lo disfruten. Besos**

"**Las alas que me llevan a volar no se encuentran en mi espalda, se encuentran en mis manos cuando escribo"**


	9. La Verdad

**EPOV**

Sabía que Bella me ocultaba algo, era más que evidente. Ella estaba triste por algo, y aunque trataba de disimularlo, a veces la sorprendía con la mirada perdida. Me atormentaba el hecho de que talvez ya se había aburrido de mí y no quería decírmelo por miedo a lastimarme. Dejé que pasara la semana, si las cosas continuabas de es amanera hablaría con ella. Me haría el fuerte y así no demostraría cuánto me dolería estar separado de ella.

Lo haría por ella. Para mi desgracia, las cosas continuaron igual, ella trataba de sonreír, cuando estábamos juntos parecía feliz, cuando me besaba de verdad sentía su amor, pero ese velo de tristeza seguía presente. El lunes por la mañana desperté y la encontré a mi lado como siempre, me miraba y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, aunque, como ya era costumbre, esta felicidad no llegaba a sus ojos.

-Buenos días amor, ¿cómo amaneciste?

-Bella, necesito que hablemos. –me miró con el ceño fruncido y después bajó la mirada.

-Sea lo que sea que quieras decirme puede esperar ¿no? se nos va a hacer tarde para el instituto.

-Me importa un carajo el colegio Bella, hoy no iré, y vamos a hablar porque es necesario ¿de acuerdo? –abrió los ojos con sorpresa, creo que me excedí en cuanto a mi lenguaje pero hoy no dejaría que escapara. Hablaríamos porque hablaríamos.

-No tienes que usar ese lenguaje, basta con que lo pidas Edward –suspiró y agregó –tu madre ya se fue hace un rato. Vístete y te espero al rato.

-Bella no quería ser grosero, eso sólo que…

-Lo sé. Estaré abajo. –dicho esto salió de mi habitación. Soy un imbécil y ella tenía razón al enojarse. No debí usar ninguna grosería mientras me dirigía a ella.

Fui al baño y tomé un rápido baño, me vestí y en cuestión de minutos yo ya estaba abajo. Ella estaba sentada en la sala. Tenía las piernas recogidas, las cuales eran abrazadas por sus brazos. Se veía tan indefensa. Me senté a su lado y la abracé con toda la fuerza que tenía, sé que ella ni lo sentía pero eso hice. Volteó el rostro para verme y lo que vi me dejó paralizado. Nunca en toda mi vida había visto a alguien sufrir de esa manera.

-Bella, por favor dime qué es lo que te pasa… -mi voz se quebró mientras hablaba, verla de esa manera me rompía el corazón, su sufrimiento me estaba matando.

-Edward, quiero que me escuches, y lo hagas con atención. Te conté que no recordaba nada de mi vida, pero a raíz de que te conocí, recuerdos vienen y van todo el tiempo. Te conté que mi canción me hizo recordar a un hombre que tocaba el piano para mí. Ese hombre es muy parecido a ti. Los ojos son azules, su cabello es más oscuro que el tuyo, y parece ser de mayor edad, talvez unos 30 años, no lo sé. El punto es que, bueno yo le amaba, y él me lastimó. Esos recuerdos me están volviendo loca, nunca he sabido quien fui, y de la noche a la mañana resulta que amé a alguien… -la voz se le cortó. Nunca la había escuchado tan desesperada. Ahora entendía todo. Al menos casi todo.

-Yo no te lastimaría de esa forma Bella…yo…

-Lo sé, es sólo que me atormenta saber esas cosas tan de repente, no entristece…

-Shh Bella cálmate, aquí estoy, nada te va a pasar ni te volverán a lastimar, yo no lo haré, te lo prometo –comencé a besar cada parte de su rostro, esperaba que eso fuera suficiente para tranquilizarla, llegué hasta su cuello mientras una de mis manos acariciaban su espalda, ella se fue acercando cada vez más a mí, comenzó a buscar mis labios y yo se los di.

Nos besamos por lo que me parecieron horas, de pronto ella ya estaba encima de mí. Sus piernas a cada lado de mi cadera mientras la suya se movía contra mi sexo. Mi erección estaba ahí, presente, tuve pena por un momento pero recordé que ella era el amor de mi vida y no debía sentir eso. Comenzó a morder mi cuello mientras sus manos se aferraban a mi pecho, las mías viajaron de su espalda a sus piernas.

Traía puesta una de esas hermosas faldas largas que siempre usaba, la subí lentamente mientras acariciaba sus piernas. Eran tan suaves, tan hermosas, mi piel parecía arder, era tan caliente que poco a poco calenté la suya. Su sexo seguía frotándose contra el mío, aunque ambos seguíamos vestidos. Me separé de sus labios sólo para poder devorar su escote. Ella levantó los brazos y yo la pillé al vuelo: quería que le quitara la blusa.

Lo hice y me encontré con el busto(1) más hermoso, más seductor, perfectamente bien esculpido, las curvas estaban donde debían estar, sus senos estaban cubiertos por un brassiere color negro, el cual resaltaba ante su palidez. Comencé a besar ahí donde se formaba un hueco entre sus senos mientras ella se desabrochaba la maldita tela que me impedía besar más.

Cuando termino de desabrocharla mis labios no pudieron parar de devorar sus pezones, tan firmes, tan duros, mi erección parecía querer estallar, pues ella no dejaba de moverse. Los jadeos no se hicieron esperar, ella pronunciaba una y otra vez palabras que eran inteligibles para mí, pero su aliento sólo conseguía volverme más y más loco. Retiró mi camisa de un tirón y me besó con fuerza. Su pecho rozaba el mío de vez en vez y yo la aferraba más a mí. Se levantó para poder quitar mi pantalón, y entonces estaba decidió. Hoy sería el día que tomaría como mía a Isabella Cullen.

**BPOV**

Su calor me estaba volviendo loca. Su cálido aliento entraba por mi garganta con facilidad, mientras mi mente vagaba imaginado cómo entraría su sexo. Tener su sexo bajo el mío era mi perdición. Mi mente me decía detente una y otra vez, puedes lastimarlo, recuerda tu fuerza, pero mi cuerpo no obedecía. Retiré mi ropa interior de una vez y ahora nada se interponía entre él y yo. La punta de su erección, caliente y suave, rozaba mi entrada, alo me atormentó en ese momento.

Yo ya no era virgen, había pensado por décadas que así era, pero mis recuerdos me decían otra cosa. ¿Importaba? Él me había aceptado tal cual era, sin importar mi naturaleza, ahora este detalle insignificante no sería nada. Él me deseaba tanto como yo a él, y nos amábamos, de eso no tenía ni la menor duda. Un gruñido por su parte me recordó que mi entrada seguía suspendida en el aire. Sonreí con suficiencia, sabiendo que le estaba entregando mi vida a este mortal. Mi corazón, mi cuerpo, y mi alma si es que existía ya eran suyos.

Me dejé caer y un hermoso gemido salió de sus labios, al igual que de los míos, mi falda bailaba arriba y abajo al igual que mis senos. Él no separaba la vista de mis ojos. Sus ojos verdes me taladraban hasta que se rindió y besó mi cuello, yo me aferraba a sus cabellos.

Sensuales jadeos se escuchaban por toda la sala, era imposible reconocer cuáles eran los míos y cuáles eran suyos, mi centro comenzó a palpitar al igual que su grandeza, hasta que juntos terminamos, se vino dentro de mí, ahora tenía algo suyo en mi interior y eso me hacía feliz.

-Te amo Bella.

Dicho esto besó la punta de mi nariz. Él seguía en mi interior y mi cabeza descansaba en sus hombros. Ambos tratábamos de recuperar el aire, sí, por imposible que parezca yo también me había quedado sin aire. Su respiración se calmó poco a poco al igual que la mía. Me separé de él y a velocidad vampírica fui por unas mantas. No pasó ni un segundo para que ya nos encontráramos juntos de nuevo y cubiertos por las mantas.

-¿Te sientes mejor?

-La verdad es que sí, esto es lo más hermoso que pudiste haberme dado Edward, de verdad, no tienes una idea…no puedo explicar…es difícil encontrar las palabras para expresar lo que me haces sentir, palabras tan sencillas como "te amo" no me bastan. Separarme de ti sería...

-Oye oye, quién habla de separarse, no vamos a separarnos nunca. Jamás Bella. Significas demasiado para mí.

Lo besé suavemente mientras me levantaba. Me cubrí con una de las mantas, no por que pudiera sentir frío, sino porque el hecho de que me viera desnuda me avergonzaba un poco. Tomé mi ropa del suelo, le tendí la mano y juntos subimos a su habitación. Necesitaba vestirse y la ropa que se encontraba en la sala ahora ya no servía. Alice se encargaría de eso. Nueva ropa para Edward seguro la haría feliz. Nos vestimos juntos en su habitación, ahora era demasiado tarde para el instituto, así que pasaríamos el día juntos.

-¿Quieres quedarte aquí, ir a mi casa, o prefieres salir a comer…?

-¿Qué te parece si nos quedamos aquí a ver películas, todo el día, juntos?

-Me parece perfecto.

Desde ese día las visiones no volvían, todas las noches, ratos libres, tardes, el tiempo que fuera, Edward y yo lo aprovechábamos para amarnos, este hombre no tenía quien lo parara. Las hormonas definitivamente lo traían loco, y si mi reloj cronológico se detuvo a los dieciocho años, he de decir que me sentía igual que él. Pasó un mes de de continua felicidad para Edward y para mí, la vida parecía sonreírme de nuevo y yo me sentía en el cielo.

Edward y yo acabábamos de hacer el amor, y él poco a poco se había ido quedando dormido. Su respiración estaba tranquila y yo me dediqué a observarlo, era tan hermoso cuando dormía. Y ahora no fue una visión la que me llegó, fueron miles, como pedacitos de una película que van desfilando a mil/seg.

No otra vez…

_La niña tendría a lo mucho unos 7 años, estaba sola en la calle y era de noche. La pequeña temblaba de frío y de miedo. Siempre le había temido a la oscuridad, y ahora sabía que no habría mami o papi que la protegieran. Sus padres habían muerto hace unos días a manos de unos ladrones. Londres en esa época no era seguro. Llevaba dos días sin probar bocado y el único líquido que había ingerido era el agua de la fuente principal. _

_-¿Estás bien? –un muchacho de unos 15 años la miraba con el ceño fruncido. Negó lentamente con la cabeza y estiró el brazo con la mano extendida._

_-Ven. Debes estarte congelando. Te llevaré a casa pequeña._

_-No tengo casa, mis padres murieron y no tengo a donde ir. –la voz de la niña apenas era audible. _

_-¿Cuál es tu nombre?_

_-Isabella…Isabella Hopkirk._

_-Tienes un hermoso nombre pequeña. Bien Isabella, te llevaré a donde vivo, no puedes pasar la noche aquí afuera, te vas a congelar. Mi nombre es George, George Richardson. _

_La pequeña caminó junto a ese niño de ojos azules y cabello castaño. A pesar del miedo que tenía, del frío, ella no pudo evitar sentirse segura a su lado, lo veía como un ángel. Ahora lo sabía, los ángeles existían. Llegaron a lo que parecía una casa abandonada. Allí le dio de cenar y le dio ropa más abrigadora._

_-¿Vives solo?_

_-Sí, yo también perdí a mis padres y ahora sólo me queda esta casa. No pudieron quitármela dado que todo estaba legalmente en orden. _

_-¿Cómo consigues dinero para comer?_

_-Pues papá dejó algunos negocios, y de eso vivo. Aunque ya no alcanza para nada. Y si también te cuidaré a ti, creo que es hora de trabajar._

_-¿Cuidarás de mí? ¿En serio lo harás?_

_-Claro Isabella, de ahora en adelante no estarás sola nunca más._

_La pequeña sonrió como hacía días no ocurría. Él le tomó la mano y la besó mientras un suave rubor se apoderaba de ambos rostros._

La visión cambió mientras una nueva iba llegando.

_Bella aparentaba unos 16 años, estaba sentada frente a unas cajas de regalos. Parecía ser la misma casa abandonada, sólo que ahora se veía más linda, limpia. Frente a ella un hermoso hombre la miraba de arriba abajo. Era adoración lo que en sus ojos había._

_-Bien Isabella, ábrelos._

_-No sé cómo agradecerte George, eres tan bueno conmigo. –Bella abrió los regalos con delicadeza y encontró en uno un hermoso vestido color azul, guantes y todo lo necesario para adornarlo. En la otra caja había un par de zapatillas color plata._

_-Te llevaré a cenar esta noche, no todos los días se cumplen los 16 años ¿verdad? y de regreso te tengo una sorpresa. Hay algo que me gustaría decirte._

_-De acuerdo, gracias de nuevo. –Bella también lo miraba con adoración, admiración, devoción. Era imposible saber si ambos sabían los sentimientos del otro. Pero por las miradas furtivas que se lanzaban, parecía que no._

-No más…por favor no más…-apreté los ojos con fuerza en un intento de borrar todo pero las imágenes venían una tras otra…

_Bella estaba recargada en una pared. La habitación en la que se encontraba tenía acabados demasiado antiguos, finales del siglo XIX talvez. Su vestido era azul marino, escotado de los hombros, dejando ver muy poco los atributos que tenía. Guantes de seda le cubrían arriba del codo, mientras que, si seguías su figura, encontrarías una diminuta cintura, y al momento, el vestido se tornaba voluptuoso, escondiendo lo que seguramente serían unas caderas bien pronunciadas y unas largas piernas. Se ventilaba con un fino abanico. _

_Un hombre increíblemente hermoso tocaba el piano mientras ella le miraba. Vestido como todo un caballero inglés, era talvez una de las cosas más bellas que Bella hubiera visto. Él parecía no darse cuenta de la presencia de nadie, pero era evidente que tocaba para ella. Cualquiera hubiera dicho que ese hombre la amaba. Y no sólo él, tan claro como un manantial estaba que ella daría la vida por él. De pronto dejó de tocar para mirar a una muy acalorada Bella, su pecho subía y bajaba en un intento de calmarse pero eso sólo la hacía ver más hermosa._

_-Isabella, te dije que quería hablarte de algo, durante la cena no encontré las palabras, pero ahora creo que es necesario…el día que te encontré, tu frágil humanidad me enterneció hasta la médula, el frío te cañaba los huesos, a mi me calaban tus ojos, tus hermosos ojos marrones, esos que ahora me miran. Día tras día, año tras año, he aprendido a amarte. No pienses mal de mí, al principio te vi como una hermana, pero conforme creces y te vuelves una hermosa mujer, inteligente, educada…todas esas cosas hacen que te ame como un hombre ama a una mujer. Te amo Isabella._

_Bella acortó la distancia para estampar sus labios contra los de ese hombre al cual ella también amaba._

-Para…por favor para ya…-no importaba cuántas veces lo pidiera, esto no se detendría.

_-¿Acaso no vale nada que me hiciera cargo de ti cuando eras una niña? ¿No te he cuidado Isabella? ¿No te he demostrado cuánto te amo día a día trabajando para darte lo mejor? No tengo ningún minuto para serte infiel porque todo el día trabajo para que tú seas feliz ¿y con qué me pagas? Con tu desconfianza ¡Eres una malagradecida! _

_Los ojos de Bella se llenaron de lágrimas, pues las palabras dichas por este hombre la habían herido mucho más que el golpe. Ya nunca más lo vería con los mismos ojos, ya nunca más se sentiría viva de nuevo. Este hombre que decía amarla había destrozado lo que ella conocía como vida, como amor, como pertenencia, como respeto. Esas ya eran palabras vacías._

_En el momento en que Bella comenzó a llorar, el hombre se arrepintió, parecía que también estaba a punto de llorar._

_-Lo siento._

_-No lo hagas, ya lo hiciste. –Bella temblaba de arriba abajo. El hombre parecía verdaderamente arrepentido pero ya nada de eso podía importar. La había golpeado, y no sólo eso, la había herido con sus palabras. Él juró cuidarla siempre, y ahora el peligro era él._

_-Déjame sola. –él no discutió y salió de la habitación, no sin antes decir en voz baja "Te amo"_

_Isabella se vistió rápidamente con lo primero que encontró. Su camisón estaba en el suelo así que se lo puso y salió hacia la playa que se encontraba a pocos metros de su casa. Mientras se acercaba a ella trataba de tomar la mejor decisión pero hacerlo era muy difícil._

_Lo amaba y de eso estaba segura, ese era el hombre de su vida, pero ahora nada sería igual, necesitaba dejarle porque ya no se verían a los ojos de la misma forma que antes. Además le había echado en cara que la había recogido y eso la estaba matando lentamente. La decisión estaba tomada. Aunque la matara en vida, lo dejaría porque su amor había sido puro, inocente, verdadero y esto había venido a estropearlo, y no estaba dispuesta a tener otra clase de amor, no uno sucio. _

_-Vuelve a casa_ _–le decía una voz a sus espaldas –lo siento Isabella, te amo de verdad, por favor perdóname._

_-No puedo hacerlo, déjame sola._

_-Sabes que no lo haré –Bella se rehusaba a voltear, sabía que al hacerlo perdería la fuerza que la había orillado a tomar aquella decisión, una decisión que era necesaria, pero que a la vez la iba matando poco a poco._

_-Sabes que sin ti no sobreviviré, sabes que eras la razón de mi existir, sabes que mi corazón late por ti, sabes que el aire que respiro tiene que ser el que respires tú, no hay otra manera para mí, sabes que me voy a morir sin ti, lo sabes Isabella, por favor no me dejes, te juro que jamás volverá a suceder…te lo juro… -parecía que el hombre se lo juraba más a sí mismo que a ella. Pero ella ya no podía creer en él, ya no podía seguir a su lado, aunque separarse también le costase la vida, quedarse le costaba vivir un infierno._

_-Vete._

_Escuchó como los pasos se alejaban y entonces se sentó en la arena. Se iría a otro lado, encontrar empleo siendo una mujer era verdaderamente difícil, peor ella era joven aún, podría buscar trabajo de enfermera, algo haría pero ya no estaría con él. Fue directo al que había sido su hogar por tantos años, dispuesta a encararlo y decirle lo que pensaba hacer. Cuando llegó los sirvientes la interceptaron, todos hablaban a la vez y ella no podía entender nada._

_-Señorita Richardson, el amo, el amo… -era todo lo que ella podía entender, pero fue suficiente. Corrió escaleras arriba y encontró a un joven negro arrodillado junto a un inmóvil George._

_-¿Qué es lo que le paso John?_

_-El señor tuvo in infarto. Su corazón ya no late… -el médico llegó mientras el joven trataba de explicarle a Bella algo que su cerebro no podía entender. La sacaron de ahí en un estado catatónico. Cuando el médico salió miró con lástima a Bella._

_-Señorita, el joven George tenía problemas en el corazón. Ya se lo había diagnosticado y le pedí que no tuviera emociones fuertes, necesitaba estar tranquilo… -Bella lo interrumpió pues algo de lo que el médico decía no tenía sentido._

_-¿Por qué habla en pasado?_

_-El joven George ha muerto. Lo siento. –Dicho esto el doctor salió de ahí, dejando a una Bella en estado de shock._

_-_Ya no…ya no, por favor ya no…

_Bella se encontraba junto al cadáver del que había sido su familia, su hermano, su amante, su amigo, su padre y su madre. George lo había sido todo para ella y ahora ya no tenía nada. sin pensárselo dos veces tomó unas tijeras de su cajón y rasgó sus brazos una y otra vez. Ni siquiera sentía el dolor, al menos no el físico. Lo único que sentía era un dolor que le oprimía el pecho, por saberse culpable de la muerte del amor de su vida._

-¡¡BASTA!! –Edward me miraba fijamente. Ahora entendía todo. Amé y me amaron. Se equivocó, no lo perdoné y mi rencor lo mató. Su muerte me mató a mí. El niño que a mi lado se encontraba no me haría lo mismo.

-Edward…

* * *

**Lo sé, tardé mucho también con esta actualización, pero aquí está. Bueno al menos sabemos que el tal George no era tan malo y que se arrepintió, pero de que se equivocó, se equivocó ¿cierto? Pobre Bella, pero ¡¡pobre Eddie también!! Esto les va a traer muchos problemas, pero no se preocupen, todo se arreglará. **

**Dedicado a todos los rr que me dejan, en esta como en las demás historias, de verdad muchísimas gracias por el apoyo me siento tan feliz.**

**Besos para todas y nos leemos pronto.**

**(1) en mi país, la palabra busto es mal empleada. Se usa para referirse a los senos, pero yo lo uso como supongo se utiliza en los demás países, como es correcto usarlo. Me refiero a todo lo que es estómago, senos, hombros y cuello.**

"**Las alas que me llevan a volar no se encuentran en mi espalda, se encuentran en mis manos cuando escribo"**


	10. Mil Maneras Diferentes

**EPOV**

-Recordaste de nuevo…

Traté de que sonara a pregunta, pero el tono de mi voz lo convirtió en una afirmación. Bella sólo bajó la mirada mientras una máscara de dolor se apoderaba de ella. ¿Qué le hizo ese hombre para torturarla ahora así?

-Nunca me hagas daño Edward, nunca…

¿Cómo podía decirme eso? Yo jamás la lastimaría, ella era mi vida, era todo lo que yo alguna vez deseé, era mi ángel, jamás la lastimaría.

-Bella yo nunca haría nada que te lastimara, jamás dejaría que alguien más lo hiciera, jamás Bella.

La besé puesto que no sabía con qué palabras demostrarle cuan ciertos eran mis sentimientos, no habían verbos suficientemente grandes para enseñarle que mis acciones iban cargadas de amor. Correspondió a mi beso con fervor, se le notaba desesperada, talvez necesitaba hablar así que yo la escucharía.

-Bella, necesitas decirme, contarme qué es lo que recuerdas. –asintió levemente y soltó el aire de golpe.

Conforme Bella hablaba, mi corazón se encogía poco a poco, la manera en que le había amado, lo que él hizo por ella, la cuidó. Él hizo por ella lo que yo jamás podría hacer, yo no podía cuidar a alguien que no necesitaba de cuidados. Después el dolor se convirtió en ira. ¿Cómo se atrevió ese hombre a ponerle una mano encima, cómo fue capaz de herirla así?

Y al final, dolor. Dolor por su dolor. Ella sufría por todo lo que había vivido, no podía imaginarme lo duro que era recordar todo de la noche a la mañana, y qué cosas recordó. No pude más que abrazarla mientras lloraba con lágrimas secas, lágrimas que no salían de su cuerpo pero que lograban hacer que ella tuviera pequeñas convulsiones. Yo jamás le haría eso. Debía de convencerla.

El Sol empezó a salir, estaba a punto de amanecer, otro día que pasaba sobre mí pero no sobre ella. Con mucho dolor la dejé que se fuera a su casa a cambiar. Me metí al baño para ducharme mientras los recuerdos de Bella asaltaban una y otra vez mi corazón, cada uno clavaba una daga en mi alma. Era lo que ella sufría, era lo que le había amado, era lo que le había hecho.

Eran tantas cosas que de pronto me sentí tonto al haberme olvidado de algo. Ella decía que el tal George era muy parecido a mí. ¿Y si ella me amaba únicamente por aquel recuerdo? Yo nunca creí ser lo suficientemente bueno para merecerla, y siempre busqué una explicación para su extraño amor hacia mí, pero ahora lo entendía, ella amaba al George que veía en mí, más no amaba a Edward Cullen.

Ese pensamiento me hirió de una manera inexplicable. Otra voz muy lejana en mi interior me decía que talvez yo estaba equivocado, ella parecía amarme demasiado. Pero era mucho más fuerte la voz que me decía lo contrario. Era algo que no podía evitar. Me demoré en la ducha más de lo necesario hasta que me di cuenta que el agua ya estaba fría.

No sé cuánto tiempo el agua helada bañó mi cuerpo pero ni siquiera me di cuenta. Salí tiritando y rápidamente me vestí. Se me hacía tarde para el instituto y hoy era imposible no ir. Necesitaba hablar con ella. Necesitaba que me dijera que me amaba porque si no la locura me iba a hacer pedazos. No iba a desayunar así que ya iba de salida cuando alguien tocó a la puerta, abrí y me encontré con Alice. Esto no me daba buena espina.

-Alice, buenos días, ¿está todo bien con Bella?

-Ella está bien Edward. Buenos días, me pidió que viniera a decirte que no iría al instituto, y que si gustabas podías reunirte con ella en casa, pero antes me gustaría hablar contigo. ¿Puedo pasar?

Asentí rápidamente mientras la conducía hacia la sala. Siempre le agradecería a la hermana de Bella el ayudarnos cuando las cosas no iban bien, era una gran persona. Una vez sentados, yo no supe qué decir así que me limité a esperar a que lo hiciera ella.

-Bien, Bella me dijo todo lo que pasó, sé lo mismo que sabes tú. Y sé lo que piensas hacer…o lo que pensabas hacer hoy en el instituto. Esa pregunta lastimará a Bella Edward. Ella te ama demasiado y no debes dudar de su amor, ponte en su lugar un segundo, de pronto tiene una vida…tiene un pasado, un horrible pasado. No esperes que todo sea hermoso para ella, es difícil, al ser vampiros nuestras emociones son un poco más fuertes, más intensas, el dolor lo sentimos mucho más asesino de lo que lo puedes sentir tú. Para ella es difícil.

-Alice, ayúdame, no sé qué pensar. Yo sé que me ama, pero no sé si ese amor me lo gané a pulso o lo ganaron mis genes al hacerme tan parecido a ese hombre que tanto amó en su vida humana. –era imposible que no pensara así, para mí esto era muy complicado. –necesito saber más de Bella, cómo era cuando yo no estaba en su vida, todo Alice necesito entender, por favor.

Alice me miró con unos ojos tan extraños que no supe entender cuáles eran sus sentimientos. Parecía dudar un poco pero, algo vio en mi rostro que la animó a seguir. Gané por esta vez.

-Cuando llegué a la familia, llegué de la mano de Jasper. Pude ver cuánto amor había entre todos ellos. Todos se amaban los unos a los otros y supe que sería muy feliz ahí. Estaban Carlisle y Esme, los que serían como mis padres, estaban Rose y Emmett, mis hermanos, y estaba Bella. Me sorprendió saber que ella era la única que no tenía una pareja.

-Cuando nos presentamos, ella me dio el nombre de Isabella, pero firmemente aseguró que ese nombre no le gustaba. Cuando sin desearlo la llamaba de esa manera, me miraba duramente y me recordaba cuánto detestaba que la llamaran así. Era algo que ni ella entendía, ahora todos lo entendemos dado que George la llamaba de esa manera.

-Ella siempre fue feliz Edward. Pero yo sabía que en el fondo se sentía sola, y eso cambió en el momento en que te conoció. Sé que debes estar pensando. Que te ama por lo que sintió por George, que en realidad ella aún lo ama y tú, al ser tan parecido a él, sólo eres su sustituto, pero yo te puedo asegurar que no es así. Y si se lo dices a ella la lastimarás. Lo vi.

-No sé cómo no sentirlo Alice, es inevitable que me sienta así. –era cierto, no era algo que yo quisiera hacer, simplemente el sentimiento estaba ahí, calándome los huesos.

-Pues debes esforzarte, vamos Edward yo te ayudaré, prometo no dejar que esos malos pensamientos se apoderen de ti. ¿Vamos a casa?

Alice había venido corriendo, por lo que me acompañó en mi auto. El silencio era tranquilo, yo iba pensando en cómo reaccionar ante esta situación, mientras ella, seguramente, vigilaba mi futuro.

Llegamos a casa de Bella, cuando me bajé del auto ella ya estaba ahí, y mi corazón estaba demasiado acelerado, no sólo por tenerla cerca de mí, si no por que las cosas, a partir de ahora, estaba seguro cambiarían y eso me daba terror. Alice me lanzó una mirada de advertencia.

**BPOV**

Cuado lo vi no pude evitar sentirme tranquila de nuevo. Había estado tan alterada toda la mañana, me sentía un poco culpable por hacer que faltara al colegio pero esto era muy importante. Corrí hacia su auto y antes de que el hubiera terminado de bajar yo ya estaba ahí frente a él. No le di tiempo de nada cuando ya lo había envuelto entre mis brazos.

Respirar su aroma me calmaba de una manera tan indescriptible, toda su presencia, su calor, su humanidad me reconfortaban de tal forma que se me olvidaba lo que en esos momentos me mortificaba. Entramos a casa y lo llevé directo a mi habitación, mi familia ya sabía que quería tiempo a solas con él, así que todos fueron a cazar mientras tanto. No levantaba la mirada y parecía que no lo iba a hacer.

-Edward, mírame. –poco a poco alzó la vista y no pude evitar estremecerme. Sus ojos habían cambiado, era imposible no darme cuenta de eso.

-¿Qué pasa, Edward?

-Creo que eras tú la que tenía algo que decir, Bella. –su voz era un poco distante, pero no podía esconder las cosas de mí.

Yo lo escuché, ahí, escondido tras esa dureza y frialdad, había demasiado dolor. Lo había herido, algo que dije, algo que hice, lo lastimo demasiado. Lo abracé lo más fuerte que su cuerpo hubiera resistido sin sentir dolor. Al principio sólo sentí que se quedaba estático, para después corresponder a mi abrazo. Sentí cálidas gotas de agua caer por mi cuello y eso me rompió el corazón. Edward lloraba.

-Edward no llores. Dime qué sucede, no quiero que sufras por mí, por favor no llores. –mi voz sonaba rota aunque era imposible para mí llorar.

-No quiero que tus recuerdos te alejen de mí…me asusta que eso pase, peor más me aterra que me alejen a mí…

-¿Te refieres a que mis recuerdos…te alejarán de mí? –no podía concebir una idea que me causara más dolor. Esto no podía estarme pasando.

-Me refiero a que tengo miedo de que…que estés conmigo porque tratas de llenar el vacío que él dejó. Veo como te duele y no puedo evitar pensar que jamás vas a sentir eso por mí. –los humanos podían llegar a ser excesivamente tontos.

-Edward…no me duele por él, no me duele porque le extrañe, o porque le ame. Me duele porque es difícil recordar tan de repente cosas que en su momento me hirieron, tú no sabes de qué manera llegan esos recuerdos a mí, es como si volviera a vivirlos. Pero yo ya no le amo, eso fue hace tanto… ¿por qué no me dijiste qué era lo que sentías?

-No quería lastimarte más… ¿entonces, eso significa que estás enamorada de mí, por ser quien soy, Edward Cullen, y no por lo que mi físico te recuerda a ese hombre?

Ahora entendía todo. Era cierto que en primera instancia me acerqué a él porque algo en su apariencia me llamaba, peor una vez que lo conocí me enamoré del hermoso hombre que era.

-Edward, no puedes ser más bobo. Te amo a ti por ser quien eres, y por la persona que me haces ser a tu lado, una mucho más humana, olvido muchas veces mi naturaleza cuando estoy a tu lado. No puedes dudar de mi amor hacia ti. Te amo más de lo que jamás pensé amara nadie. Grábate eso por favor.

Me abrazó con fuerza mientras sentí como reía de algo que yo no entendía. No comprendía qué podía ser tan gracioso en estos momentos. Lo volví loco…trastorné a Edward…

-Edward, no sé que es tan cómico…

-Bella, nada es cómico, sólo es felicidad, por un momento pensé que te perdía, pero no, tú me amas, yo te amo, y nada puede hacerme más feliz que eso. Río de felicidad Bella…mi Bella.

Lo besé con fervor, con amor, mi tonto humano. Era imposible concebir esa idea, de todo lo que me causó dolor mientras recordaba lo que viví, jamás entró en las posibilidades el creer que Edward pensaría de esa manera. Nunca imaginé que su cerebro procesara la información de esa forma.

Comenzó a besar mi cuello mientras sus manos aferraban mi cintura, mis manos reposaban en su pecho y lentamente comencé a acariciarlo. Todos los días hacer el amor era una experiencia nueva, diferente, todas cargadas de tanto amor que parecía me devolvían la vida.

-Le agradezco a George todo lo que pasó, sin él jamás me habría encontrado Carlisle, y sin Carlisle hoy no estaría aquí. Gracias a eso te conocí, y por eso hoy estamos amándonos aquí Edward. Te amo tanto…

Me apretó más firmemente hacia su cuerpo.

-No sé qué muchas cosas Edward, sólo sé que soy mejor persona cuando estoy a tu lado, sé que mi lugar está a tu lado, no puedes imaginar lo que siento por ti. Dije contra sus labios. Necesitaba hacerle saber lo fuerte de mis sentimientos, no quería que volviera a dudar de mí. –soy quien soy por ti, para ti, contigo.

Besaba cada parte de mi rostro con tanto amor que recé, rogué a quien sea que me escuchara que me dejara llorar por una vez. Las lágrimas no llegaron.

-Conocerte, estar cerca de ti es lo más maravilloso que me pudo haber pasado nunca. Eres el milagro que me dio luz, que le trajo calor a mi vida. No vuelvas a dudar de lo que siento por ti por favor.

Acariciaba cada uno de mis cabellos. Ni una sola palabra salía de sus labios pero yo no necesitaba escucharlo para saber que me entendía, para saber que él sentía lo mismo que yo.

-Si alguna vez sufrí por alguien, fue contigo que sané de todas esas heridas, el dolor ya no está Edward, sólo está el amor que siento por ti, tú eres mi todo, eres mi vida, eres mi corazón.

Ya no tenía más palabras que decir. Todo lo que sentía era palpable en el aire, al igual que lo que él sentía por mí. Lo besé con tanta pasión que seguramente le hice daño peor él nunca se quejó, me apretaba más y más fuerte. Su olor me estaba volviendo loca, poco a poco fuimos acostándonos hasta que él ya estaba encima de mí.

Sentía cada parte de su cuerpo arder pegada a mi helada figura. Sus manos tocaban mis manos, su pecho tocaba mi pecho, sus piernas se enredaban con las mías y mi centro palpitaba cerca de su grandeza. Sentir a Edward tan cerca de mí era el mismísimo cielo. Era como si estuviéramos fundidos en un solo ser, su calor era mi calor, mi cuerpo era su cuerpo, todos nuestros sentimientos eran los mismos que sentía el otro, cada respiración era correspondida por la suya, así como cada uno de sus gemidos eran el reflejo de los míos.

Comencé a desvestirlo ya que lo necesitaba aún más cerca de mí, no quería que nada m separara de él. Ni siquiera esos pocos milímetros de ropa. Su boca devoraba mi cuello mientras mis manos devoraban su cuerpo. Aventé su camisa lejos mientras me deleitaba al mirar su cuerpo, jamás me cansaría de admirar su figura. Nunca me aburriría de sentir su calor.

Sus manos ahora desabrochaban el vestido negro que me cubría el cuerpo, para ser humano sus manos eran verdaderamente rápidas, no pude evitar soltar una risita. Humano regido por sus hormonas. Yo no estaba muy lejos de ser igual que él, estaba desesperada por sentirlo más cerca, por tener un contacto más íntimo.

Quedé en ropa interior mientras él seguía con sus pantalones. Lentamente los deslicé para estar en iguales condiciones. Sus besos en el cuello se dirigieron hacia mi pecho, aquél que subía y bajaba al compás de los latidos de Edward. Sus manos viajaban por todo mi cuerpo, dejando así un camino hirviente por donde pasaban. Me tomó de los muslos mientras yo enrollaba mis piernas en sus caderas.

A veces creía que el juego previo a hacer el amor era aún más hermoso. Verlo tan desesperado, sentir la necesidad de tenerlo dentro, no tenía precio. Peor entonces recordaba lo delicioso que se sentía tener su cálido miembro en mi interior mientras su ronca voz repetía una y otra vez mi nombre y ese jueguito previo no era nada en comparación. Retiró el brassiere con delicadeza como si de una flor se tratara. La forma en que me tocaba me hacía olvidar por completo que el vampiro era yo, que quien podía llegar a lastimarlo era yo. Era como si él pensara que de alguna manera tocaba cristal y eso me volvía loca.

Comenzó a besar mis senos con tanto amor, con tanta delicadeza, con tal devoción que reí llegar al final mucho antes de que siquiera me tocara. ¿Podía ser eso posible? ¿Llegar al cielo sin que sus manos siquiera tocaran mi centro? Eso era lo que estaba sintiendo…

Edward notó como mi cuerpo comenzaba a temblar, no sé si percibió qué era lo que me pasaba, no sé si lo adivinó, pero continuó besándome, rozando mi cuerpo, peor sus manos jamás tocaron mi intimidad. Poco a poco empecé a perder el control mientras escuchaba que decía cuánto me amaba una y otra vez.

De pronto perdí conciencia de quien era, del hombre que tenía encima de mí, de sus palabras, sólo era consciente del calor que se expandía en mi centro. Llegué al cielo sin necesidad de ser tocada. Edward tenía que ser demasiado perfecto para haber logrado algo así, tenía que ser un amor excesivamente fuerte para que entre él y yo pasaran estas cosas.

Para él este hecho no pasó desapercibido, puesto que mis jadeos fueron más fuertes en ese momento. Cuando abrí los ojos me miraba entre divertido, orgulloso y por supuesto, lleno de amor.

-¿Acaso eso fue lo que creo que fue, señorita Cullen?

-Eso depende. –no pude evitar reír, puesto que en realidad era algo asombroso.

Mis carcajadas fueron acompañadas por las suyas y este momento, sin duda, había sido el mejor de todos cuantos habíamos vivido. Las risas cesaron para darle entrada a esa mirada tan profunda con la que me penetraba el alma. Mil formas de hacer el amor. Todas descubiertas al lado de mi milagro. De mi luz. De mi vida…o lo que sea que yo tuviera. De nuevo, como si fuera capaz de leerme el pensamiento me dijo:

-Quiero hacerte el amor de todas las formas que existan, todas las maneras que hayan, inventar nuevos modos. Todos a tu lado, Bella.

Y sin más que decir por el momento, me tomó en sus brazos nuevamente. Esta vez nos conectaríamos de mil maneras diferentes. Penetrada por sus ojos, penetrada por su lengua, penetrada por sus manos, penetrada por su piel, penetrada por su aroma. Mil formas de hacer el amor

Retiró mi ropa interior y rápidamente retiró la suya. El contacto de sus ojos era lo que más me hacía estremecer, era ver tanto amor en tan poco espacio, tan pequeño espacio pero a la vez tan profundo. Y de la manera más sublime que jamás lo había hecho, se adentró en mí. Tan suave, tan caliente, tan delicado, tan perfecto, que al momento sentí como de nuevo mi cuerpo reaccionaba ante su contacto. ¿Sería posible que sucediera de nuevo tan rápido? Sí…

No llevábamos ni unos segundos haciendo el amor cuando los espasmos regresaron y la explosión en mi cuerpo estaba ahí. Al parecer mi "ánimo" empezaba a enloquecer también a Edward, creo que era contagioso porque su rostro denotaba al placer que seguramente el tercero estaría por llegar en cuestión de minutos.

Edward me embestía una y otra vez, jamás dejó de mirarme. Su sudor caía gota tras gota sobre mi rostro, sobre mis labios. Su sabor era lo más exquisito que yo jamás había probado, esto era el cielo. Mil formas de hacer el amor.

Los latidos de su corazón marcaban el ritmo de mi respiración. De pronto lo entendí todo, yo estaba atada a él, a sus latidos, a su respiración, necesitaba respirar el mismo aire que respiraba él, tocar el mismo espacio que él tocaba. Edward y yo estábamos más que conectados, más que enamorados, esto iba más allá que el amor. Era entrega, era respeto, era pasión, era deseo, era dedicación, era admiración. Mi felicidad era a su lado y no había otra verdad que no fuera esa. Mil formas de hacer el amor.

Y con esos pensamientos, me aferré a su espalda como un bebé se aferra a los dedos de su madre, como al nacer se aferran a la vida. Renací en sus brazos y alcancé el cielo al lado del hombre que estaría conmigo…el tiempo que así lo deseara.

Cayó rendido a mi pecho mientras su acelerado colibrí martillaba mi pecho. Poco a poco sentí que su respiración se iba acompasando, hasta que su corazón latía tranquilamente.

-Te amo, Bella.

-Eres el cielo Edward, nunca dudes de mi amor por ti. Te amo de mil maneras diferentes.

-¿Bella?

-¿Sí?

-Mientras hacíamos el amor…pensé, en tantas cosas. Me gustaría estar a tu lado…por siempre. –de haber sabido a dónde iba esta conversación la habría terminado de golpe, pero soy tan despistada…

-Siempre Edward, lo mismo quiero yo, te amo para siempre de eso no hay duda.

-Creo que tenemos una connotación diferente para dicha palabra Bella… -¿connotación diferente? ¿Cómo una connotación diferente? Aquí y en Roma siempre significa siempre…siempre…

-¿Qué es lo que quieres decir Edward?

-Quiero decir lo que dije, quiero estar a tu lado siempre, Bella, siempre. Siempre junto a ti. –él no podía estarme pidiendo eso…esto no me estaba pasando. Tenía que estar jugando. ¿Podía yo merecer tanto amor? ¿Podía yo merecer que alguien me ofreciera su vida? ¿Su alma? Era como si fuera el Diablo y Edward me vendiera su alma…

-Quieres que te transforme… -no era una pregunta.

-Quiero que me transformes Bella. –mi corazón sentía tantas cosas. Lo que me pedía era demasiado.

-Edward, no sabes lo que me estás pidiendo, el proceso es sumamente doloroso, sería olvidarte de tu madre. No podrías convivir con humanos por años.

-Estaría a tu lado Bella. -¿De verdad podía alguien amarme tanto?

-No te diré que no lo haré, nada me haría más feliz que tenerte a mi lado, para toda la eternidad, la sola idea me llena de alegría, pero es una decisión que no se toma de la noche a la mañana, necesito que lo pienses bien Edward, que pienses en las consecuencias. Te contaré todo lo que tenga qué ver con la transformación, con los primeros años, con el no beber sangre humana, con perder a tu familia…

Me miró ceñudo, definitivamente todo lo que le dije bastó para que la idea ya no le pareciera tan llamativa…o al menos eso creí.

-¿Quieres de verdad estar conmigo? No te voy a obligar…

-A veces puedes ser tan ridículo Edward, claro que te quiero a mi lado, no es eso. No se trata de lo que yo quiera, no puedo ser tan egoísta y hacer esto sólo por mis deseos, también están los tuyos. Sólo te pido que lo pienses mejor.

-De acuerdo, lo pensaré. Pero por ahora tengo en mente algo mejor…

Y dicho esto me besó con fuerza. No me cansaría nunca de vivir esto. La idea de tener a Edward a mi lado por siempre se me antojaba utópica. ¿De verdad era eso posible? Mientras me besaba, no pude evitar pensar en algo: alguna vez talvez fui tan feliz como lo soy ahora, pero mi felicidad de pronto se terminó. ¿Sería posible que esta vez me durara toda la eternidad?

Los ojos verdes que me miraban me gritaban que así era…esperaba que esta vez nadie cometiera errores…

* * *

**Alo0o0o0o0o0o… ¿cómo están todas? Me alegro poder saludarlas desde por acá. Bueno es obvio que Eddie se sienta así, ¿no creen? Después de todo era lo más lógico. Espero que les agrade el cap y que lo disfruten tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndolo.**

**Lo dedico a todas mis amigas de la Web, las que se meten al foro, las que me leen, las que dejan sus RR, las que me agregan a sus favoritos o a sus alertas, y también para ti que únicamente me lees, para las que son nuevas aquí, ¡¡BIENVENIDAS!!**

**Aprovechando el espacio, si me lo permiten [juré que esta vez no me iba a extender…pero me es imposible] agradecer el apoyo y recibimiento que hemos tenido todas en la nueva página, y las que no se han metido, de verdad no se van a arrepentir, se nos ha unido Kokoro, en el foro puedes conocer a tantas escritoras, de verdad, las notas que se dejan son increíbles, fotos. Todo es muy lindo y nada me haría más feliz que tenerlas por ahí de visita.**

**Sin más que decir me despido. Les mando un millón de besos y nos estamos leyendo. Ciao.**

"**Las alas que me llevan a volar no se encuentran en mi espalda, se encuentran en mis manos cuando escribo"**


	11. Incertidumbre

**EPOV**

En realidad, yo ya no tenía nada que pensar, pero no iba a discutir en ese momento, bien podía esperar a que ella dejara de tener miedo a ser "egoísta". Pero mi decisión ya estaba tomada, claramente me daba miedo el dolor, no sólo físico, sino el que me traería el perder a mi madre…el no poder controlarme y lastimar gente…

Eso era lo que más me aterraba, pero el miedo no era nada comparándolo con la maravillosa de pasar toda mi vida a su lado…no me importaba perder todo ganándola a ella. De alguna manera encontraría la manera de acercarme a mi madre, la cuidaría, podría cuidar a Bella y ya no sentirme el inútil que era, tendría a mi nueva familia.

Sí, la idea no era tan mala. De pronto sentí que Bella se ponía rápidamente de pié.

-Vístete, vienen en camino y no creo que sea buena idea que Emmett nos encuentre así. Vamos a mi habitación. –soltó una risita y subimos a su recámara.

Allí terminé de vestirme y ella lo hizo también aunque mucho más rápido que yo. No pasaron ni 3 segundos cuando Emmett irrumpió en la habitación con el rostro ceñudo, esperaba encontrar algo, pero su hermana fue más rápida así que sólo logró encontrar a dos rostros confundidos.

-Emmett… ¿qué pasa? –Dijo Bella – ¿estás bien? Emmett parecía no entender nada.

-No es nada, olvídalo. Los esperamos abajo, Alice tiene preparado un día al aire libre. –rodó los ojo y salió de la habitación.

-Bueno, eso estuvo cerca, vamos.

El día fue muy divertido, fuimos al zoológico y a mí me partía de risa como todos los animales parecían sentir miedo, y más gracioso como Emmett parecía enojarse con todos los ojos. Era imposible para mí imaginarme a Bella atacando a algún animal de esa magnitud. ¿Qué animal me gustaría a mí? Tantas preguntas que sólo serían respondidas cuando fuera transformado.

Dejé que pasaran dos semanas para volver a tocar el tema de la transformación. Estábamos acostados en su sala, era sábado y veíamos una película. La verdad es que no recuerdo el título ni de qué iba la trama, yo sólo atinaba a mirarle, su rostro era tan hermoso que nada me hacía dejar de verlo.

-¿Se puede saber, señor Cullen, por qué no está usted mirando la película y en vez de eso sólo me mira a mí? Voy a pensar que me estás acosando… -me reí y la abracé.

-La verdad es que sí, eso hago. Acostúmbrate a eso, Bella. –me miró directo a los ojos y supo que trataba de decirle algo.

-Suéltalo. –Respiré hondo y me decidí a hablar.

-Bien, me dijiste que debía pensarlo, así que ya lo he hecho, y ya tomé mi decisión. Quiero que me trasformes, quiero la eternidad, Bella. –me miró por lo que me parecieron horas hasta que asintió. No dijo más.

-Di algo, por favor, no quiero que lo hagas sólo porque te lo pido, me gustaría que lo hicieras porque es algo que tú también quieres.

-Es algo que yo también quiero, quiero que estés conmigo, pero de todas maneras, me asusta el dolor que esto te va a causar. Entiéndeme, Edward, no es fácil saber que yo te voy a quitar la vida.

-No lo veo de esa manera, al contrario, tú me vas a dar la vida, tonta Bella.

-Bien, y ¿cuándo planeas que sea todo esto? –bien, eso definitivamente no lo había pensado.

-Hummm...no lo sé, ¿ya? En realidad no he pensado en eso.

-Eso imaginé, debes despedirte de tus seres queridos, Edward, debes prepararte mentalmente. Debes acabar la escuela. –no, no, y no. eso sí que no.

-¿Acabar el instituto? Bella, para eso faltan ocho meses. No voy a esperar tanto, estás equivocada respecto a eso. Me despediré, me prepararé mentalmente. Pero no esperes que deje pasar tanto tiempo…podrían pasar mil cosas en ocho meses. –sonrió, pero no estaba nada feliz. Era más bien una sonrisa de resignación.

-¿Qué podría pasar en ocho meses?

-Se me ocurren unas cuantas. Podrías dejar de amarme…podría aparecer un vampiro seductor y enamorarte, podrías convertirte en una súper modelo y olvidarte de nosotros…no sé. –soltó una carcajada acompañada de las mías, evidentemente decía todo eso a broma, pero había algo que verdaderamente me asustaba. Nunca antes me había preocupado por morir, pero ahora no quería ni imaginarlo.

-Bella, podría morir. No quiero perder la oportunidad de estar contigo.

-OK, eso no fue gracioso.

-En realidad no pretendía serlo, hablo en serio. Quiero que sea cuanto antes. –me miró por unos segundos y después volvió a asentir.

-Me gustaría que esto te hiciera tan feliz como me hace a mí.

-Edward, sí me hace feliz, de verdad, no sabes cuánto. Pero no puedo evitar sentirme mal por lo que voy a hacer. Ponte en mi lugar e imagina que fueras tú el que tendría que hacerlo…no sería fácil.

-No, Bella, creo que en mi caso, sería bastante sencillo. Tenerte a mi lado para siempre no lo dudaría ni un segundo, nada me haría más feliz, y si fuera el caso de que tú fueras la humana y yo el vampiro, seguramente te convertiría sin rechistar. –no imaginaba nada que me hiciera pensar lo contrario. Ni siendo vampiro podría no desear la eternidad al lado de Bella.

-Bien, entonces qué te parece un mes…un mes no es tanto tiempo. Es el suficiente para que convivas más con tu madre, para que disfrutes del sueño. ¿Sí?

-Bien, un mes, pero ni un día más ni uno menos.

Así que hice lo que Bella me pidió. Pasábamos mucho tiempo con mi madre, más que con su familia. Ya casi no íbamos a la casa de los Cullen, íbamos a comer todos los días a "La Bella Italia" a veces la esperábamos para regresar juntos. Ella parecía no entender mucho el porqué de mi cercanía tan constante, pero no dijo nada. Se veía feliz, quería mucho a Bella y se sentía orgullosa de mí por haber encontrado a tan bella persona; por dentro y por fuera.

Faltaba una semana para que se cumpliera el mes, y había un pensamiento que daba vueltas y vueltas. ¿Qué pasaba si se lo decía a mi madre? Así no tendría por qué despedirme, sólo explicarle que por un tiempo no podría estar a su lado.

Era de noche, estábamos cenando en el restaurante de mi madre cuando decidí platicarle a Bella cuáles eran mis intenciones.

-Edward, no sé, creo que podría salirse todo de control. Una cosa es que tú lo hayas aceptado por amor a mí, pero ella no tiene razones para hacerlo…es decir, le voy a robar a su hijo, es demasiado pedir que ella acepte lo que vas a hacer. No creo que sea una buena idea.

-Sí, sé que será difícil, pero también sé que ella va a querer lo mejor para mí. Ella lo aceptará, yo la conozco.

-Edward, lo mejor para ti no es convertirte en lo que yo soy…estás equivocado. –equivocada tú.

-Lo mejor para mí es estar a tu lado. Sé que para ti es muy difícil entender eso, pero mi madre lo verá tal y como lo veo yo, ella me conoce bastante bien para saber cuál es mi felicidad. –estaba cansándome de sus comentarios, cada día me hacía pensar más y más que ella no me quería a su lado. Sería mucho más sencillo si me hablara con la verdad.

-¿Crees que yo no te conozco?

-No lo suficiente, sabrías que esto es lo que deseo, la que parece no desearlo eres tú, Bella.

-Eso es completamente absurdo, Edward. Por supuesto que lo deseo, te lo he dicho cientos de veces, no se trata de lo que yo desee. –esto ya no tenía sentido.

-¿Entonces se trata de lo que desee yo, cierto? Pues bien, ya te he dicho, deseo ser lo que eres tú. Deseo estar a tu lado para siempre.

-Lo sé, y ya está decidido, eso va a pasar. No sé por qué discutimos esto.

-Lo discutimos, porque, maldita sea, parece que no lo deseas. Siento como si esto te pesara demasiado.

Exploté, tenía que sacarlo, ella parecía no aceptarme a su lado, y me dolía demasiado su rechazo. Ella y yo seríamos felices siempre, y ella tenía que negarse. No entendía nada…

-Si no lo deseara, Edward, simplemente sería algo que no haría, lo hago porque es lo que más deseo, pero no puedo evitar sentir miedo. Cuando seas transformado talvez llegues a entenderlo. No sabes lo que es pasar por eso. Y el hecho de desear más que nada en la vida ser un asesino. Tu madre…todo eso es demasiado Edward, y no puedo evitar sentirme mal por esas razones.

-Quítale una, Bella, mi madre lo sabrá.

Discutimos mucho más tiempo, hasta que ella decidió que necesitaba ir a cazar, estaría de regreso en mi habitación más al rato. Eso de pelear con ella me molestaba mucho, pero al menos tendría tiempo de hablar con mi madre. Cuando salió se sorprendió de verme solo, sentado, esperándola.

-¿Dónde está Bella?

-Tuvo que irse, ven, vayamos a casa.

Durante el camino yo iba algo callado y, claro, mi mamá se dio cuenta.

-¿Te has peleado con ella, verdad?

-Algo así, eres tan perceptiva –llegamos a casa, y en la sala decidí hablar. No importaba lo que Bella creyera, yo conocía a mi madre y ella lo aceptaría, lo sé.

-Mamá… ¿tú crees en seres…mitológicos? –no se me ocurría una mejor forma de empezar.

-Pues…de pequeña lo hacía. Juro que un día vi un enorme lobo, parecía más un oso, me asusté tanto que me quedé petrificada, y de pronto vi cómo se transformó en un humano, tenía escasos 6 años, así que ver su desnudes no me pareció tan escandaloso. Me pidió que no tuviera miedo y se fue. Con el paso de los años he llegado a aceptar que fue mi imaginación, o algún sueño. –bueno, si existían vampiros, ¿por qué no licántropos? Esto iba a ser más fácil dado que mi madre tenía la mente abierta.

-¿Has aceptado que fue parte de tu imaginación, pero en el fondo crees que no lo fue, cierto?

-Así es, ¿por qué la pregunta? ¿Viste algo? Has estado leyendo acerca de eso…

-No, no es eso. Verás… ¿cómo empezar? Bueno, la verdad es que, te creo, pienso que sí existen las criaturas mitológicas…yo convivo con algunas.

Se quedó mirando en mi dirección pero su vista estaba completamente perdida, creo que entró a estado de shock porque no reaccionaba, la llamé varias veces pero no decía nada. Hasta que me miró y sonrió.

-Bella es un vampiro ¿verdad? –me sorprendió la capacidad que tenía mi madre para haberlo visto. No pensé que me fuera a costar tan poco trabajo hacer esto. Yo sabía que Bella se equivocaba.

-Pues, lo es. Y dado que lo estás aceptando de esa forma…me va a convertir en uno. –obviamente subestimé a mi madre…la cara que puso no era la misma de comprensión.

Nos enfrascamos en una larguísima discusión del porqué yo debía ser un vampiro. Primero estaba el hecho de que ella no quería perderme, le daba miedo lo que yo pudiera ser, se asustaba de sólo pensar que me convertiría en un asesino, así que le explique todo acerca de ser vegetarianos.

Después de muchos halagos a los Cullen, varias tazas de café, gritos de su parte y suspiros frustrados de la mía, aceptó de muy mala manera mi decisión. Eran pasadas las tres de la mañana cuando lo admitió. Subí a mi habitación prometiéndole que no me alejaría mucho tiempo de ella. Cuando entré a mi habitación, Bela me miraba ceñuda.

-Le dijiste… -no era pregunta.

-Lo hice…y como habrás podido escuchar, ella lo ha aceptado, así que ya no tienes de qué preocuparte. –no tenía ni la menor intención de seguir peleando. –Bella ¿podemos dejar de pelear por esto? Estoy cansado de… -me interrumpió en cuanto dije esas palabras.

-¿Estás cansado? Tenemos peleando un mes, ¿no crees que te cansarás mucho más peleando toda la eternidad? –maldita sea, aquí vamos…

-No sé por qué tendríamos que pelear toda la eternidad. No creo que sea así.

-Yo creo que sí, es normal que las parejas lo hagan lo he visto durante décadas con mis hermanos, pero a ellos parece no cansarles eso. Si a ti te cansa tanto, talvez deberías reconsiderarlo, Edward.

-No, Bella, talvez deberías de reconsiderarlo tú, quiero que me transformes para estar a tu lado, pero no te voy a obligar a hacerlo, la decisión es tuya. No le pediré a nadie más que lo haga porque la única razón por la que me apetece ser un vampiro es para estar a tu lado. Si tú no quieres eso, entonces no lo hagamos, pero ya no quiero discutir más sobre el tema. Por favor, hazlo o no lo hagas, lo que sea Bella, pero basta de pelear.

-No quiero pelear, ni quiero que pienses que lo hago a propósito. Lo haré Edward. Lo siento.

La abracé, detestaba discutir con ella y me dolía hacerlo, así que ahora que las cosas se estaban calmando aproveché la situación. Quería hacer el amor, ya no lo hacíamos como antes dado el tiempo que pasábamos con mi madre, pero ahora lo necesitaba.

-Mañana hay instituto y tienes que dormir, Edward.

-Son casi las cuatro de la mañana, Bella, por Dios…es inútil que me hagas dormir ahora. Por favor, por favor…

-Te pareces tanto a Alice cuando haces eso…será fácil hacerlos pasar por hermanos… -puso los ojos en blanco y comenzó a besarme dándome a entender que yo había ganado…en realidad yo siempre ganaba.

Gané desde el momento que sus ojos decidieron mirarme…

**BPOV**

Él no tenía ni idea de lo que decía. Terminamos de hacer el amor y se quedó profundamente dormido, faltaban al menos unas dos horas para que tuviera que despertar y seguramente le costarían unas buenas ojeras. Así que tuve tiempo para pensar.

Sabía que mi actitud era absurda, decidí hacerlo así que lo mejor era dejar de pelear por eso, pero no quería verlo sufrir, la idea de la ponzoña recorriendo su cuerpo, aunque me gustaba de cierta manera ya que me hacía sentir otro lazo más con él, también me aterraba. Yo sabía bien cómo dolía. Era demasiado dolor.

El día llegó…hoy lo transformaría, y aunque estaba segura de que mi autocontrol superaba con creces cualquier probabilidad de hacerle daño, me sentía un poco nerviosa…era la primera vez que probaría sangre humana. Jamás lo había hecho.

Había miles de cosas volando por toda mi cabeza. ¿Cómo se vería? sus ojos dejarían de ser verdes. Alice me prometió que sería fantástico, pero yo no podía saberlo.

Sería igual a mí, poderoso y fuerte, veloz. Cazaría animales, yo le ayudaría a mantenerse limpio. Ningún muerto, eso estaba decidido, toda mi familia y yo habíamos acordado que estaríamos cerca de él el tiempo necesario para evitar que cometiera errores.

Pero, si fuera tan fuerte, tan poderoso, ¿seguiría siendo Edward? ¿Qué pasaba si cambiaba? Si ya no era el mismo…si dejaba de amarme… ¿tendría poderes? ¿Y si cambiaba como…él? ¿Como George? Eso bien podría pasar, George siempre fue tan bueno y de un momento a otro se equivocó…talvez, ese era el quid de todo esto. Yo tenía miedo a que él cambiara, y dejara de ser el humano del que me enamoré…

No…Edward sería el mismo. Y yo lo amaría por siempre, así como él a mí…de eso no había duda.

-¿Estás listo? –estábamos en mi habitación, se había despedido de su madre indefinidamente, le prometió no tardar, y ahora ella estaba sola en casa mientras los años pasaran hasta que él fuera capaz de estar a su lado.

-Lo estoy.

Y lo mordí…beber sangre humana...no tenía idea que fuera así, era tan…cálida, deliciosa, exquisita, no tenía nada que ver con la sangre animal, era insípida al lado de esta, sobre todo de Edward que desde siempre olió de manera diferente para mí. No tenía ni idea de cuándo debía de parar, así que le pedí a Carlisle que estuviera conmigo. Me dijo que debía parar y no me costó mucho hacerlo. Fue difícil, sí, pero no fue un gran sacrificio.

Ahora vendrían días difíciles, donde él se retorcería del dolor y yo lo miraría sin poder hacer nada…

* * *

**Muérdanme…me tardé demasiado y lo sé, lo lamento, pero seré sincera, no fue por que estuviera en exámenes finales ni se descompuso mi computadora, simplemente estaba un tanto bloqueada. No sabía cómo llegar a su transformación. ¡¡Lo siento mucho!! Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Les comento que tengo nuevo fic, se llama "El lienzo" y trata de un Edward pintor y una Bella comprometida…está interesante. Pásense cuando gusten y espero les guste.**

**Hoy no me excederé en mi NA, así que me despido, besos para todas y gracias por leerme, reviews, alertas, favs etc.**

"**Las alas que me llevan a volar no se encuentran en mi espalda, se encuentran en mis manos cuando escribo".**


	12. ¡Yo los Escucho!

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de la señora Meyer, la historia donde todos sufren sí es mía.**

* * *

*******

**EPOV**

Bella tenía razón. El dolor era…insoportable, pero había alguien a mi lado que constantemente me besaba la frente, apretaba mi mano, susurraba mi nombre, decía que me amaba. Eso hizo el dolor más llevadero; no sólo estaba ansioso de que esto terminara por el dolor, sino porque sabía era el principio de mi verdadera vida.

No estaba muy seguro del tiempo transcurrido, trataba de distraerme sabiéndome consciente del ángel que estaba a mi lado, pero eso no me permitía tener ni una vaga idea de lo que había pasado. Parecían siglos.

–Alice, ¿cuánto tiempo falta? –escuché cómo mi Bella le preguntaba a su hermana. Yo también quería saber, estaba ansioso por saberlo.

–Bella, a penas lleva un treinta y seis horas así, sabes que le falta un poco más, se paciente, en verdad será glorioso –y dichas esas palabras no volví a escuchar ninguna voz que no fuera la de Bella.

Pronto había una fragancia que me ayudaba a distraerme, era increíblemente hermosa, muy parecida a la de Bella sólo que más potente, hasta que los sonidos se fueron haciendo cada vez más claros, como si trajesen el exterior al cuarto en el que me encontraba.

Juraría que los pájaros cantaban justo en mi oído, las pláticas que tenían los vampiros las escuchaba como si yo fuera parte de ellas. La respiración de mi Bella estaba cerca, muy cerca de mí.

Bella me explicó que esto sucedería; los sentidos se van agudizando conforme la transformación pasa, así cuando ya estás despierto, simplemente estás listo para la inmortalidad.

_-Mi hermanita… ¿te alejarás mucho cuando él sea uno de los nuestros?_ –ésa claramente era la voz de Emmett.

Esperé a que Bella le contestara pero eso nunca sucedió. No me hacía del todo feliz que la familia tuviera que pasar por esto, pero todos tenían una pareja, Bella estaba sola, ahora que ya había entrado a su vida, todo estaría en equilibrio.

–_Te extrañaré…pero sé que serás feliz, sé que eres feliz. Sé que Edward es un buen tipo, y todos estamos dispuestos a recibirlo con los brazos abiertos, Bella. Te amo, hermanita_ –y claramente escuché cómo Emmett salía de la habitación. Bella nunca contestó a sus palabras. Me preguntaba el porqué…

De pronto comencé a imaginarme a mí mismo…incluso cuando no era algo que precisamente había decidido… no estaba pensando ni siquiera en mí cuando una imagen de cómo sería inundó mi mente.

Mis facciones se veían bastante más afiladas, más marcadas y mucho más finas, como si cada uno de los defectos en mi rostro se suavizara para exaltar aquello que no lucía mal.

Mi piel estaba mucho más pálida, había ojeras debajo de unos ojos que, en vez de ser esmeraldas, parecían rubíes. Mis ojos eran rojos. Los labios se miraban un tanto más rojos que antes…

…lo que no entendía muy bien era por qué me estaba imaginando a mí mismo cazando a un puma, estas cosas no las había planeado de ninguna manera, además de que eran imágenes tan nítidas que difícilmente eran parte de mi imaginación. Yo ni siquiera sabía cómo se cazaba a un animal…así…

– _¿Bella?_ … ¿Bella? –esa era la voz de Alice, pero, ¿por qué la llamaba dos veces?

–Dime, Alice…

_– ¿Le diré o no? …talvez se impaciente…en fin, se la debo, ella quiere saber_…Bella, faltan menos de treinta minutos… –no entendía nada, si tenía la duda de si decirle o no, ¿por qué llegó peguntándoselo en voz alta?, supongo que estas cosas son típicas de Alice y su extraño entusiasmo –, hasta creo que nos escucha desde hace un rato…

–…Aunque…por lo que veo, se despertara un tanto desconcertado, no estoy segura de qué pasará, pero algo lo pondrá inquieto –era como escuchar lo que Alice decía antes de decirlo…lo decía dos veces, además de que nuevos pensamientos referentes a mí me inundaban y yo ni siquiera los hacía…me veía visiblemente desconcertado…todo era tan raro.

En menos tiempo del que creí, comencé a sentir menos dolor, cada parte de mi cuerpo se sentía como liberada, mientras que todo iba hacia el centro de mi pecho, como si cada pequeña porción de veneno que se encontraba esparcida por todo mi cuerpo se reuniera en un solo punto: mi corazón.

Abrí los ojos y todo fue luz. Había demasiadas voces hablando a la vez. Esta familia nunca había sido así, normalmente eran bastante civilizados a diferencia de Emmett. Pero todos hablaban a la vez, la única que parecía no decir nada era Bella.

Traté de incorporarme, y de alguna manera me puse de pie demasiado rápido. Wow. Y en cuanto fui consciente de lo que era, solamente pude pensar en dos cosas. Sangre…y Bella.

En ese momento Jasper me tomó por los hombros mientras claramente estaba tratando de calmarme. Primero quería acercarme a Bella, segundo necesitaba calmar el ardor en mi garganta que estaba volviéndome loco de a poco.

Unas cálidas, aunque familiares manos me tomaron el rostro y entonces tuve la aparición más hermosa que pude haber tenido antes. Bella era mucho más hermosa de lo que pude haber siquiera llegado a ver.

Con esta nueva manera de ver todo, con estos sentidos agudizados, pude notar cuán perfecta Bella era, ahora reconocía. El olor que hace un rato me había vuelo loco, era l suyo, claro que ahora lo notaba mucho más. ¿Por qué demonios nadie se callaba?

…_No hay que dejarlo salir de aquí hasta que no se calme_… –Rosalie.

…_Neófito hambriento…mala señal_… –Emmett.

…_Tranquilo, Edward, tranquilo_… –Jasper.

…_Tengo un nuevo hijo_… –Esme.

…_Bella se ve tan feliz…_ –Carlisle.

…_¡¡¡Oh, Dios mío!!! Esto será tan bueno, ¡¡¡tan divertido!!!..._ –Alice.

Y la única que seguía sin decir nada era Bella, tan sólo me miraba a los ojos, como si, igual que yo, me hubiera visto por primera vez. Por fin habló.

–Sé que tienes sed, pero…primero debes calmarte, debes darte cuenta de quién eres; eres Edward Cullen, hijo de Elizabeth, eres mi novio, esta es tu nueva familia, eres vampiro…pero eres Edward. Recuerda eso, por favor.

Ahora que lo notaba, yo tampoco había dicho nada, así que dije lo primero que se me ocurrió…lo primero que sentí nacer…

–Tu voz es preciosa, Bella, tú eres preciosa.

**BPOV**

Vampiro demente. Es lo primero que decía.

Si antes Edward era hermoso, si siempre lo vi, de cierta manera, perfecto, ahora no cabía duda de que me había enamorado de un verdadero dios…no, ni siquiera un dios sería tan hermoso como él, no tenía palabras para describir lo atractivo que me resultaba.

Extrañaría sus ojos verdes, pero esta tonalidad carmín le daba un aspecto tan salvaje que estaba helada…y a la vez hervía. Era simplemente mi vida…o mi existencia.

De pronto Edward posó su mirada en toda la familia y los miró con el ceño fruncido, y poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos hasta que sus largas pestañas rozaban sus definidas cejas.

– ¿Qué es esto? –ahora se iba a arrepentir…

Había historias de vampiros, como la de Alice, que no recordaban nada de su vida anterior. ¿Y si Edward no recordaba quién era? Entonces recordé que dijo algo acerca de mi voz. Pero eso realmente no podía decirme mucho. Empecé a temer lo peor, pero Alice se me adelantó:

–Tú sabes quiénes somos, ¿cierto, Edward?

–Yo…yo te escucho, los escucho… ¡¡Yo los escucho!! –pobre Edward, había perdido la razón, la transformación lo dejó trastornado… –. Los escucho a todos excepto a ti, Bella –bueno, al menos sí me recordaba.

–Edward, escúchame, aquí estoy…espera, ¿cómo no me vas a escuchar si acabas de decir que mi voz es hermosa? ¿Cómo los escuchas a ellos si la única que apenas ha abierto la boca es Alice? –y puedo decir que casi, sólo casi escuché el clic que hizo el cerebro de todos y cada uno de mis familiares. Un don.

Nos seguía mirando aún desconcertado, así que decidí que era hora de calmarlo, y sólo la sangre podría lograrlo. Lo tomé de la mano y me lo llevé fuera. Mi familia nos pidió que tuviéramos cuidado, y como yo sola no podría detener a un neófito, Emmett y Jasper irían guardando un poco de distancia, si las cosas se ponían feas, entonces ellos actuarían.

Edward iba tomado de mi mano, podía decir que iba oliendo todo lo que se encontraba a nuestro alrededor, mientras deleitaba su vista con la nueva gama de colores que seguro ahora podía notar.

De pronto se puso alerta, cosa que yo no entendí porque en realidad yo aún no captaba la esencia de ningún animal…y gracias al cielo mucho menos de un humano. Traté de descifrar su expresión, y entonces descubrí que no estaba alerta, estaba molesto.

– ¿Es necesario que nos sigan, Bella? –"esto es parte de sus instintos, es salvaje, recuérdalo, Bella…recuérdalo…". El tono de su voz era claramente molesto.

–Sí, Edward, es necesario, no sabemos si… –al momento me quedé callada, ahora lo sentí. Un puma –. Edward, quiero que dejes de pensar en quién nos sigue, concéntrate en lo que estamos haciendo. ¿Qué hueles? –y sin necesidad de que dijera nada más, salió disparado hacia donde se encontraba el animal. Lo seguí y lo vi alimentarse.

Era todo un desastre, pero para ser su primera vez no estuvo tan mal, además de que verlo en ese estado fue por no decir más demasiado sensual. De nuevo me sentía hervir.

Después del puma, se alimentó de unos venados, los cuales pude notar no le gustaron tanto como el puma. Aun siendo un neófito, pude notar que Edward tenía una velocidad impresionante.

Me costaba mucho trabajo alcanzarlo y eso que yo era verdaderamente rápida. Una vez se hubo saciado, claramente se veía más tranquilo. Era de lo más natural despertar teniendo una sed inhumana, con instintos animales y todo tan diferente. A demás de que aún estaba lo de su don.

Me tomó de la mano y me miró con un poco de vergüenza.

–Yo, lo siento…la verdad es que eran muchas cosas las que no me dejaban…son muchas cosas las que no me dejan pensar. Como el hecho de que escucho a tus hermanos hablar solos…no hablan entre sí. Es como si escuchara sus pensamientos Bella…es tan extraño, como si todos hablaran a la vez, y luego estaba la sed…está la sed, es demasiado extraño.

Le sonreí con ganas de reconfortarlo. Me tomó por el cuello y me besó. Este beso fue tan diferente, yo siempre trataba de ser lo más cuidadosa con él, pero ahora no tenía porqué serlo, además de que él le agregaba su propia fuerza.

Por supuesto, termine un poco lastimada del labio. U neófito poseía tal fuerza…y Edward parecía no ser consciente. Fue apretando su agarre en mi nuca y no pude evitar soltarme. Me había dolido. Me miró desconcertado y vi que se empezaba a enfadar un poco, aunque ya lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que el enfado era contra él mismo.

–Tranquilo, Edward, es normal, tú no eres consciente de tu fuerza –lo tomé de la mano y seguimos caminando.

–Ese beso fue… diferente –me dijo ahora sonriendo.

Entonces me preocupé un poco. A esta vida siempre traíamos con nosotros nuestra personalidad un poco subida de nivel. Edward se caracterizaba por ser bipolar, así que ahora, siendo un vampiro y además de todo, neófito, sabía que sería difícil. Pero no importaba, era mi vida a su lado, mi eternidad a su lado, y nada podía hacerme más feliz que eso.

–Lo sé, es diferente porque ahora eres diferente, es el primero de muchos, te lo aseguro –no me dijo nada pero seguía meditando al respecto.

– ¿Bella?

–Dime, Edward.

–Sé que no te lo dije, sé que talvez actúo diferente, sé que este no soy yo, y que por el momento no soy particularmente como solía ser. Pero debes saber que te amo más que ayer…mucho más que ayer, y que te amo también mucho menos que mañana.

Dichas esas palabras lo besé de nuevo no importándome si me lastimaba, estaba con el ser que mas amaba, sin importar qué.

Llegamos a casa y segundos después entraron Emmett y Jasper. Ahora todos nos íbamos a reunir en el comedor y hablaríamos de la situación. Carlisle fue el que empezó.

–Primero me gustaría decir que me siento feliz de que te unas a la familia –en ese momento Edward volteó a ver a Alice y se puso a reír –, bien, eso que acabas de hacer, nos lleva a un tema importante. Al parecer tienes un don. Por lo que nos pudimos dar cuenta, es que escuchas nuestros pensamientos…

–…excepto el de Bella… –agradecía infinitamente que yo fuera una excepción, pero eso todos lo entendíamos también.

Yo poseía un escudo que protegía mi mente, uno que podía usar para toda la familia. Iba a comenzar a explicarle bien a Edward pero Emmett me interrumpió.

–Bella, ¿podrías cubrir al menos mi mente? Me pone nervioso que escuchen lo que pienso… –Edward murmuró algo así como "sería por mi salud". Conociendo a Emmett, sabía perfectamente lo que pensaba.

–Ayudaría bastante si no estuvieras pensando constantemente en sexo, en osos y en hacerle la vida imposible a los demás –dijo Alice con una sonrisita a lo que todos reímos.

–Verás, Edward –comencé –, te conté alguna vez que yo poseía cierta clase de escudo… fue difícil explicártelo en ese momento, pero creo que ahora será más fácil. Dime, ¿puedes escucharlos a todos a la vez, cierto?

–En especial a Emmett –todos volvimos a reír, mientras Rose se tapaba la cara con vergüenza.

Hice que mi escudo se estirara, cubriendo a toda mi familia a excepción de Edward. Cuando recién fui convertida, ni siquiera sabía que tenía un don. Cuando lo descubrí aprendí a manejarlo; ahora puedo estirarlo por varios kilómetros, y puede tomar la dirección y forma que yo desee.

Edward se quedó serio; entonces su cara pasó del asombro a la tranquilidad.

–Bien, creo que lo entendí…será bueno tenerte para el dolor de cabeza –y más risas. Era tan sencillo tenerlo en mi familia. Estaba feliz de que fuera parte de mi vida. Enamorada para siempre…

*******

* * *

**Sí, hola, no tengo ni cara para saludar en verdad. Bueno no tarde así demasiado, lo que se dice ¡¡DIOS!! ¿Verdad? Pero, admito y asumo que fueron al menos tres semanas…talvez más no lo sé. Lamento haberme demorado, no tengo excusa sino una realidad. Estaba metida en otras historias…las que me leen en otros lados ya sabrán que ando en una racha de buena suerte y no ha habido día que no ande escribiendo jaja.**

**Bueno, este ya es el penúltimo capítulo. Después de esto se viene el epílogo, así que no queda poquito. Les iba a contar, que tengo nueva historia, se llama "Libertine", trata de una Bella un poco diferente a como la conocemos, pero de un Edward fiel al personaje de Meyer…o al menos eso trato.**

**Bueno, las dejo, gracias por todo y nos leemos pronto.**

**Con cariño, White Demon.**

"**Las alas que me llevan a volar no se encuentran en mi espalda, se encuentran en mis manos cuando escribo."**


	13. Epílogo

**Disclaimer: Sólo diré que sí, los personajes sí son míos, todo me pertenece…muahahaha, mentira, ojalá así fuera. La gran mayoría de los personajes son propiedad de la señora Meyer, la historia donde todos sufren sí es mía.**

* * *

*******

–Ah, no, jovencito. A mí no vas a venir a gruñirme.

Era tan divertido ver a Elizabeth discutiendo con Edward. Aunque con el tiempo llegó a aceptarlo, habían cosas que no toleraba ni pasaba por alto.

–Mamá…

–Nada de mamá, respetarás la casa donde vives. Ya el pobre de Emmett me contó lo poco pudorosos que son tú y Bella, yo sé que ella sólo desea hacerte feliz, pero tú deberías de comportarte como el caballero que creo que eduqué.

Estábamos en la sala de la mansión. Elizabeth venía casi diario, a veces hasta se quedaba a dormir aquí, ella y Esme eran grandes amigas, Elizabeth encajaba en esta familia a la perfección.

Hacían ya cuatro años que Edward había sido convertido en vampiro; sus ojos ya no eran rojos sino de un bonito topacio, que le brindaban la apariencia d un verdadero ángel.

Cuando tenía poco más de un año de haber sido transformado, se sintió un poco más fuerte como para poder ver a su madre. La extrañaba mucho y puso de todo de su parte para poder convivir con ella.

Antes de eso, en los primeros meses de transformación, las cosa son fueron del todo sencillas; Edward era un neófito bastante poderoso, fuerte, y muchas veces trató de huir de este tipo de vida. Discutíamos y él alegaba que no podía más con la sed, que necesitaba sangre humana, su naturaleza le dictaba eso y él sólo pretendía obedecer.

Gritábamos a tal punto que terminaba marchándose y yo decidía que era su vida, si deseaba irse podía hacerlo aunque me desgarrase el alma. Yo no podía obligarlo a nada.

Salía azotando puertas, peor no pasaban ni tres minutos cuando ya lo tenía de regreso abrazando mi cintura pidiéndome perdón. Así fue por casi un año.

Ahora, ya poco más de cuatro años después, Edward se sentía lo suficientemente listo como para volver a la escuela. Todo este tiempo, todos dejamos de ir al instituto, y ya era hora de marcharnos de Forks. Elizabeth, después de un tiempo de meditación, decidió acompañarnos, se había encariñado lo suficiente con la familia (sobre todo con Emmett), además de que su amaba a su hijo.

Iríamos a Canadá, muy al norte donde seguramente conviviríamos más con pingüinos que con humanos. Eso estaba bien.

–Emmett es un mentiroso e hipócrita, mamá, si lo conocieras mejor, si escucharas lo que yo escucho, sabrías que…

–El punto es que no lo hago, así que deja de ser un majadero con él y compórtate. –Las risas de Emmett eran clarísimas para todos, excepto para Elizabeth, por supuesto.

Elizabeth se disculpó esa noche; hoy no podría quedarse en casa ya que tenía que arreglar las últimas cosas en casa para poder irse con nosotros a Canadá.

Cuando se fue, Emmett irrumpió e la sala con una intensidad tan alta en sus carcajadas que los cristales en las ventanas retumbaban amenazando con quebrarse. Todos nos reíamos. Ya era costumbre reírnos a costa de la bipolaridad y mal genio de Edward; porque sí, a esta vida trajo su genio.

Eran poco más de las dos de la mañana cuando todos decidimos ir a nuestras respectivas habitaciones.

–Por favor, Eddie, hoy déjame dormir.

–Ni siquiera duermes, oso tarado. –Emmett respondió a eso mandándole un besito y subió como bala hasta su habitación. Aún recuerdo la primera vez que nos escuchó haciendo el amor.

Edward y yo estábamos en mi habitación, cuando un gruñido en la parte baja se escuchó por toda la casa. Al momento me tensé, Emmett era un hermano genial, gracioso…peor nunca había sido comprensivo cuando se trataba de mí.

A velocidad inhumana, escuchamos como subía las escaleras, a Edward y a mí sólo nos dio tiempo de cubrirnos con las sábanas mientras Emmett ni se molestaba en llamar a la puerta; simplemente la derribó.

–¡¡Quita tus manos de mi hermanita, zopenco!! –le gritó Emmett a Edward; resultaba sumamente exasperante no saber cómo reaccionar.

Por un lado Emmett estaba visiblemente enojado, y un Emmett enojado daba miedo, peor por el otro lado, era gracioso que utilizara un vocabulario tan infantil para ofender a las personas. "Zopenco", además del diminutivo para referirse a mí. Éste era Emmett.

Debía dejarle claro que las cosas iban a ser de esta manera. Me enrollé con una sábana poniéndome entre él y Edward, el cual sabía mucho más de lo que sabía yo respecto a esta situación, dado que escuchaba los pensamientos de Emmett. Imaginaba que estaría o asustado o molesto, peor al contrario parecía a punto de estallar en carcajadas.

–Tú y yo, Emmett Cullen. Afuera. Ahora. –Salí dando zancadas intentando mostrarme enojada con él. Me siguió hasta el pasillo, pude escuchar como Rosalie desde la cocina le gritaba a Emmett que nos dejara en paz pero éste no escuchaba.

–Mira, Emmett, tú ya has hecho tu vida con Rose como te ha dado la gana; ni decirte que noche tras noche, tarde tras tarde, mañana tras mañana los he escuchado por quién sabe cuántas décadas haciendo el amor cual conejos, ahora déjame a mí disfrutar mi vida, sé un buen hermano y déjame ser feliz. ¿Te imaginas tú una vida sin poder estar con Rose? No, ¿verdad?, bueno pues así me sentiría yo. Ahora deja de comportarte así, ¿está bien?

Pareció pensárselo unos segundos, su cerebro procesaba lo que había dicho, hasta que suspiró, se rindió ante mis argumentos y sólo agregó un: "de acuerdo", dio media vuelta y se fue con Rose para que le subiera los ánimos. No pasaron ni do semanas para que Emmett comenzara a tomar esto con gracia, y desde ese entonce son deja de molestarnos.

No sé si se debiera a esa situación, o a que Emmett era el más feliz en el fondo por mi propia felicidad, pero Edward, con los que más compaginaba eran con Emmett y con Alice. Entre ellos tres era difícil cuál era más idiota cuando se juntaban. Como siempre, sólo me quedaba la madurez de Jasper para mis momentos serios, y el humor sarcástico de Rose para molestar a los tres hermanos lelos.

Edward y yo entramos a nuestra habitación y éste se recostó en la cama dejando sacar todo el aire de golpe, como un hombre que llega del trabajo visiblemente cansado. Edward podía llegar a ser demasiado humano.

–¿Qué te tiene tan fatigado? –le pregunté con cariño mientras me sentaba a su lado acariciando su frente.

Tomó mi mano de su cara y besó mis nudillos.

–Creo que es mi esposa, no me deja descansar.

–Tenías que ser el primer vampiro en la historia que se cansa… –Rodé los ojos y en un segundo ya lo tenía encima de mí.

–No es que me queje, yo sólo decía –me contestó en tono divertido.

Comenzamos a besarnos dulcemente. Después de un rato, Edward se recostó en mi pecho.

–¿Bella?

–¿Uhm?

–¿Nunca has vuelto a…tú sabes, recordar nada sobre George? –Hacía años que no tocábamos este tema.

–No, ese recuerdo dejó de torturarme hace mucho, amor. Gracias a ti. El destino me tenía algo mucho más lindo preparado, siempre me pregunté el porqué tenía que ser yo vampiro, esa respuesta llegó a mí el día en que un par de ojos verdes se posaron sobre mí y desde ese día no han dejado de acosarme.

–¿Me estás llamando acosador? –me preguntó divertido.

–En cierta forma, sí.

Después de eso, seguimos besándonos. Esta noche, dejamos "dormir" a Emmett, después de todo, teníamos toda una eternidad para estar juntos. Siempre podíamos esperar hasta mañana.

*******

* * *

**Hola a todas. Bueno, aquí está el final, segundo fic que termino y "Mi Credo" ya casi está por terminar también; me siento como una autora responsable, jeje.**

**En fin, me siento feliz de que algunas chicas hayan leído este fic, como desde hace mucho lo hicieron Johanna y Yaz, gracias amigas por seguirlo hasta el final.**

**Gracias a todas las chicas que lo leyeron, que dejaron un review, que dejaron una alerta, las que lo leyeron de una sola vez y aquí están leyendo el final. Hayan sido todas bienvenidas a mi mundo fickero.**

**Les deseo lo mejor a todas, y espero también que les haya gustado así como a mí me gustó escribirlo.**

**Pueden aún leer más de mí en mis otros fics, tengo variedad así que hay de dónde escoger.**

**Un beso para todas y nos leemos muy pronto.**

**Con cariño, White Demon.**

"**Las alas que me llevan a volar no se encuentran en mi espalda, se encuentran en mis manos cuando escribo".**


End file.
